


Of Wolves and Roses

by BethBell



Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Eggs, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, NOT RAPE, Robert is just awful and stupid, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 67,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Willas Tyrell does not expect much in life. Eventually he will marry a woman have heirs and further his house. He hasn't really thought of it much. He likes to think of himself as a singular man. One not plagued by the smaller emotions of men, jealousy. That is until he meets Lyanna Snow. Then all bets are off and all his secrets aren't safe.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Willas Tyrell
Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549789
Comments: 172
Kudos: 639





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted my previous account because I was tired of being brutalized online. I am trying again. I will delete my account if it happens again.

Margaery:  
“Well that’s a wolf alright.” Her grandmother muttered looking at the skin of her eldest brothers’ forearm. 

Her brother had come to her and her grandmother as they were breaking their fasts in the garden as they always did. His clothes were rumpled and looked like the day before’s. She had frowned at that. That was not like her elder brother. He very rarely was out of place and very rarely took to bedding whores in town rather had them brought to him. Her brother had sat down beside her grandmother and pulled up his sleeve. She had gasped when she saw it. The mark was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. More beautiful than any other she had seen. Not that she had seen many. Very few people had marks. They were more common up north with the blood of the first men. His was spectacular certainly the gods had put much effort into her brother’s match. It showed a white wolf with red eyes. The wolf was standing in a field filled with rose bushes. The roses clung to the wolfs legs and body twining around the figure. There looked to be almost like unfurled wings against the body of the wolf but it was hard to really make out. Margaery was instantly jealous. Her brother however did not look overjoyed but rather afraid which was shocking to her. She would have thought that Willas would have loved a mark. Perhaps it was the lack of control over who it would be that scared him. She was unsure. Still it only meant good things for house Tyrell. The last lord Paramount that had been marked was Lord Rickard Stark and before that it had been another Stark. She was good at her history. Only one Tyrell had ever held a mark and that was her great great great grandfather who married a Hightower and thus secured the reach for them.

“Willas this is wonderful. Do you know how much this will mean to father? He will be so proud.” She stated happily and her brother smiled to her slightly. 

“Well it’s a wolf so we all know where to start looking I suppose.” Her grandmother sighed unhappily. 

“Grandmother I thought you would be happy for Willas.” Margaery chided her. 

“I am. I am. Very good for the reach. Very good for your father. Possibly very bad for poor dear Willas is all my girl.” Her grandmother stated patting her on the hand. 

“I do not understand.” She told her grandmother and the woman sighed. 

“It means grandmother will not get to meet the lady I will marry. It means I have no choice in my future spouse.” Willas told her with a grimiest. 

“Oh Willas, she will be your marked partner.” She told him with another smile. 

“I suppose I should send a letter to lord Stark. I had hoped a better match for you my dear perhaps the princess or such but no matter. The youngest girl is of age with the princess anyhow. She must have flowered quite early indeed. She couldn’t be older than perhaps ten.” Her grandmother stated once more.

“The elder Stark girl is said to be very beautiful and has her mothers coloring brother.” Margaery stated placing her hand in his. 

He smiled back at her wearily and Margaery gave him a smile of encouragement. 

“Shall I go with you to tell father?” She asked. 

“Oh no do not trouble yourself sister.” He replied.

“It is no trouble brother in truth I am excited to hear father’s remark to it.” She smiled as she spoke and laughed slightly.

“Yes, Yes Margaery do tell me what nonsense your father gets in his head.” Her grandmother stated as she caught her brothers’ arm. 

Willas leaned against his cane as they walked slowly for his convenience. He was not as crippled as everyone made him out to be in fact he could walk without his cane and frequently did without company. He only had problems when he moved long distances. In fact, he could even ride quite well. 

“Are you truly so worried Willas?” She asked quietly. 

“Not truly. There are some things, I fear. My wife will be required to birth a child. If she is my soulmate and perishes in childbed, I will die with her. Such a thing can be quite daunting sister.” He told her softly.

“I had forgotten about that. But legend tells you would not want to live without her either brother.” Her brother nodded but did not respond they were entering the dining hall.

She saw her father up at his tables with Loras and Garland eating beside him happily discussing some tourney she imagined. They walked to the table but her brother did not move to sit rather stood in front of her father. 

“Father.” He spoke in a serious tone. 

“Yes, Yes! Oh, willas we were wondering where you were.” Their father started rambling. 

“Father, Willas has something to show you.” Margaery stopped his rambling as her brother pulled up his sleeve. 

“Oh, OH! Willas! My Willas! My Son! My marked son. My son is marked. My son has been chosen by the gods. Oh yes. Oh. We must tell everyone. And have a tourney. Of course, a tourney to celebrate your marking and the girl! We must find the girl! Where is the girl?” Her father cried and she had to stifle a laugh. 

“It is a wolf father Grandmother believes she is Lord Starks eldest daughter.” Margaery stated happily and watched her fathers face. 

“Starks. Oh yes Starks. North silly things not liking tourneys and such but they will come to this one I am sure. Better than some little house a Stark and a Rose a good alliance. Yes, very good. Lord paramount. Hasn’t been a mark between lord paramount’s in many years, right? Am I right?” Asked her father looking about the room. 

“A hundred years father. The marking of Lord Brandon Stark and Lord Baratheon.” Willas stated mildly. 

“Over a hundred years? A hundred years! And my son! My son!” Her father cried she had never seen her father this happy and it brought joy to her heart. 

“Willas, Willas we must write Lord Stark. He must come to Highgarden. You cannot go all the way up there with your leg, no, no they will come here and bring the girl.” Her father stated. 

“Father, the Stark girl is very young. Only ten years. She flowered very early it seems.” Margaery stated and it was true her flowering wasn’t until a year past when she turned thirteen.

“Oh well they will not marry yet then perhaps but we can foster her or maybe we will just meet her. I want to meet my sons match. We will throw a tourney after Lord Stark decides to come and then we will have a celebration. My son! I am so proud of you!” Her father states hugging her brother to him much too long. 

“Thank you, father.” Her brother stated starting to wince and touch at his wrist right around his mark. Margaery sighed this was either going to be the best thing to happen to her brother and house Tyrell or the worst and she wasn’t sure which it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its something I've already posted but I have changed things slightly. Also I know I have made Cat much worse. It's not because I hate her or because I want more likes as I have heard before. It's because it works for the point in my story.

Ned:  
The door to his solar thudded open and his head raised automatically. His eyes widened when he saw what had entered, he stood. His wife had Lyanna’s arm and was pulling her to him. It was obvious her grip was tight but the girl didn’t say anything rather she had her head down and would not look at him. 

“Ned!” His wife screamed at him at the same time the door slammed closed. 

“Yes Cat?” He asked evenly. 

“Look!” His wife shouted and pulled the girl forward gripping her arm tightly. 

Lyanna’s sleeve was pulled up and her right forearm showing. What he saw made him gasp. His girl was marked. Silently he thanked the gods for marking his daughter with a mark that did not show her true heritage too cleanly. 

“The girl is marked! She tried to hide it but I found it. I did. A bastard marked. Over your true children. Ned! Ned, are you listening to me!” His wife screeched shaking Lyanna’s arm as she spoke. 

“Let go of her Cat.” He stated evenly though his voice wanted to shake.

His wife looked down at where she was holding his daughters’ arm and suddenly let go pulling away as if stung and wiping her hand on her skirts. There was a red print where his wife had gripped and he sighed. With Lyanna’s pale skin she would certainly bruise. The girl in question was still looking down refusing to meet his eyes. 

“I am listening Cat.” He stated as she wiped her hand. 

“Your bastard has a mark. A bastard Ned!” She screeched again her face red. 

“Yes, I fail to see what is wrong with that situation. Lyanna has been blessed by the gods Catelyn.” He tells her softly trying to soothe her. 

“Nothing wrong! Ned nothing wrong! She’s a bastard!” His wife sputtered and Lyanna flinched. 

“What does that have to do with anything.” He tells her. 

“A bastard with golden roses on her arm. Golden roses, the Tyrells Ned.” She screeches.

“Yes, that would be the Tyrells. I don’t understand why your angry.” He tells her. 

“She is steals our daughters match Ned!” Catelyn bit out at him. 

“She is doing no such thing Cat; you know I want my girls marrying in the north. I’ve told you so.” He tells her plainly. 

“But…. But Ned.” His wife cries. 

“We do not know who he match is all we know is they are associated with house Tyrell. It may be a bastard of some Tyrell cousin for all we know. You should not worry over something until it happens Cat.” He tells her simply. 

He watches as his wife relaxes some. Her face starts to turn back to its shade and her shaking stops. 

“Perhaps you are right.” His wife states and he nods. 

“Can I have a moment with the girl Cat? We will talk later on this. I am sure it is nothing to be concerned about. I will send a raven to Highgarden as soon as I can.” He tells her evenly. 

“Of course my lord.” Cat tells him regaining her deposition before sliding out of his rooms. 

Ned walks around his desk and stands in front of it. His stares at his daughter who still refuses to look at him. 

“Lyanna. Look at me.” He tells her and the girl slowly raises her head. Her eyes are red but no tears stain her cheeks. He wonders what his wife must have said to her to make her so submissive. 

“Do you know what this is Lyanna?” He asks her simply. 

“A soul mark. A gift to the gods it shows me to my true mate… Or that’s what Old Nan says about them.” She states quietly not quite looking at him. 

He takes hold of her arm and looks down at the mark. It is beautiful the most beautiful he’s ever seen and it suits her. She should have the most beautiful mark. His daughter is most likely the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms. Her raven hair is naturally in ringlets even wild like she wears it, it is beautiful. Her eyes are eerie and haunt him. They are pale violet almost could be mistaken for grey unless she was in the sun then they shine as purple as flours in spring. Her skin is white and unblemished. Her form is as a woman’s should be. She is growing nicely. He wonders to himself quietly how she flowered so late. A girl should have flowered before four and ten. He knows little on the subject save his sister was considered to have flowered late at two and ten. He knows the small folk flower later due to lack of food. Lack of food. He looks at her and notices how thin she is. How she always has been. He makes a note to ask her. Her face belongs to her father. It is beautiful and sharp. 

“You flowered this morning?” He asks her slowly remembering his wife saying she tried to hide it. 

“No father, three days past.” She tells him. 

“Why did you hide such a thing.” He asks her and she squirms. 

“I was afraid father. I don’t want to leave Winterfell.” She cries and a tear slips down her cheek.

“I understand child. I will never force you to leave I promise you this.” He tells her simply and his daughter smiles widely at him. 

“Lyanna do you have enough food?” He askes and she frowns at him. 

“Of course, father.” She states. 

“You can tell me the truth my child.” He tells her.

“I have food as a bastard deserves father.” She states shaking her head. He frowns he knows not what that means but his daughter is biting her lip and is uncomfortable so he lets it go. 

“The man who wears your mark is from the south.” He tells her. 

“How do you feel about it?” He asks. 

“Afraid father. The south seems so different when Maester Lewin speaks of it.” She tells him pausing slightly between the sentences. 

“It is quite different Lyanna. But that does not mean it is bad. I assure you.” He tells her with a smile.

“I know father but still.” She states trembling. 

“You might like him. Often mates do.” He tells her softly. 

“What if he is not a good man father.” She asks after a moment of silence looking at him with wide scared eyes. 

“I would not allow him near you then Lyanna no matter what I will protect you.” He tells her swearing to the gods. He will let no harm come to his Lyanna. 

“Thank you father!” She cries wrapping her arms around him. She hasn’t done this since she was a small child. She pulls back after a moment. He looks at her arm. 

“It looks like Ghost.” He comments and her smile widens. 

“You know Lyanna a mark is a great honor. It means the gods have a plan for you. That they have singled you out.” He tells her softly and she starts to cry. 

She cries in his arms and he stutters. He doesn’t understand why she is crying. He doesn’t know what he has said. 

“What is wrong Lyanna?” He asks her. 

“Nothing father I am just, I feel so good. If I have a mark I cannot be bad right father?” She asks and he frowns. Who told his daughter she was bad. 

“You’ve never been bad Lyanna, and the gods would not mark someone unworthy.” He tells her and catches her in his arms as she starts to cry once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am up playing Cat but its a bit funny don't you think? I mean wouldn't she be mad it wasn't Sansa?

Lyanna: 

She’s trying to ignore how hungry she is as she makes her way to her fathers solar. It had been fourteen days since her father had seen her mark and she had been skipping or rather been forced to skip meals since. Lord Stark only dined with the family therefore she would have had to face Lady Starks wrath if she attended meal without him there and the last four nights he had dined in his solar alone. She had not eaten in over two days. Her body craved food to the point she was thinking of stealing from the kitchens. She hated stealing and rarely did so but sometimes she has no other choice. She knocked on the wood door to her father’s solar feeling drained of energy. 

“Enter.” He states and she walks through the door. 

“Father.” She states bowing her head. 

“I have news from Highgarden. I have been exchanging letters with Lord WIllas Tyrell. He is the heir of Highgarden. He is the one who wears your mark.” Her father stated and her jaw dropped. 

“But father, I’m a bastard.” She stuttered out and her fathers mouth went tight. 

“It matters not to the gods Lyanna.” He tells her in a soft voice. 

“Do they, have you told them who it is who shares his mark?” She asked carefully afraid of the answer. Would they not come to meet her if they knew? Would her marked marry another woman? For some reason she flinched at the implications of the last wonderment. 

“I have told him it is my eldest daughter who wears the mark.” He tells her. 

“But not your bastard eldest daughter.” She states back and quickly ducks her head. Her father sighs and stands placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Lyanna it doesn’t matter to the gods. They marked you regardless.” He whispered to her and her stomach felt sick. 

“Father, what will they say when they come and it is not Sansa who is his mark rather me?” She asks scared.

“They will be marveled I am sure Lyanna. You are the most beautiful creature in the seven kingdoms. They would be lucky to have you as the future lady of Highgarden.” He tells her softly. 

“Do you not think you should tell them father?” She asks and he frowns at her. 

“I could not even if I wanted. They should have left for Winterfell by now. They should arrive before the king as they are taking the sea.” He tells her slowly and her eyes widen.

“So soon?” She asks worried. 

“Yes. Perhaps the king will even attend your wedding.” Her father smiles at her and she tries to smile back.

A sudden burst of fear ripped through her. Her husband would not take wellbeing noble and having a bastard for a mate. His family would be worse. It was bad enough with Lady Catelyn she couldn’t imagine a castle filled with southern ladies. She wanted to cry. 

“Father I do not want to be married.” She tells him flatly. 

“I know. But you are a marked woman now you cannot go against the god’s child.” He reminds her and she bows her head. 

“Father they are not going to accept me.” She tells him slowly because she knows her father has a temper when she talks about her station in life and what it means for her. 

“They will or they will deal with me.” He states lowly and she flinches because that’s just what she wants her future husbands’ family being forced to take her embarrassment on. 

Ned:  
He took a deep breath before looking at his wife. She was sitting in the chair across from him looking very relaxed. She had no idea what he was about to set upon her. He wished he didn’t need to do such a think but there was nothing to be done. 

“It’s Willas Tyrell.” He states quietly hoping to avoid a fight knowing he won’t. 

“Willas Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden Willas Tyrell.” His wife screeched her hands clasping together tightly blending her knuckles white. 

“Yes.” He states plainly. 

“You can’t be serious Ned. You can’t possibly allow this. This is a mockery of the gods. It is blasphemy. It’s that should be our daughter. That should be Sansa. Not the bastard.” His wife states biting out the word bastard as if it was bitter on her tongue. 

“Cat your gods. Not mine and my gods have willed her to be tied to him. I cannot object.” He tells her keeping calm.

“Offer them Sansa.” She states quickly. 

“No. Lyanna and Willas Tyrell share a mark he will take no other.” He replies lowly. 

“This will shame us Ned. Passing up our daughter for a bastard. Have you even told the Tyrells who shares the mark? They wont accept it. You know they won’t” She chatters on. 

“They will. Not accepting it would bring pain to Lyanna and Willas both. I am more worried about the queen of thorns trying to poison her before they are fully bonded.” He tells her honestly. 

“You should be it would only be fair to the girl.” His wife states clearly her mouth moving before her brain and he stands. 

“I will not have you wishing death upon my daughter!” He cries angerly and she blanches. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean imagine what she will have to go through in the southern courts Ned.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“I know Cat I know.” He tells her putting his head in his hands. 

“You cannot allow it. There has obviously been a mistake. Force the girl to reject the mark.” She tells him and he stills. His wife knows not what she speaks of. She knows not of what it will do to his Lyanna.

“Never, never would I force her to do such a thing and neither will you mention it.” He tells her his voice like ice. 

“As you say my lord.” His wife states bowing her head angerly ready to storm from the room. 

He wants to tell her he does but he can’t. He’s afraid. He can’t tell Lyanna and he can’t tell his wife. Benjen is all but him who knows the truth. The king rides for Winterfell and he knows that means he must go south. Starks who go south don’t survive he knows this too. 

“Cat send Robb to me.” He tells her sinking back into his chair. 

She nods his way and disappears out the door. He holds his head in his hands. He knows not what to do. Everything about this situation is wrong. The gods are punishing him for raising Lyanna as a bastard. They are punishing him for not killing the mountain. They are punishing him for forcing his sister into Robert’s arms. His son walks in and he can tell he is worried he has gotten himself into trouble. It almost makes him laugh. 

“Robb close the door. I have a story to tell you.” He tells his son motioning for him to sit.

“Growing up in the vale Robert Baratheon was a brother to me. More so even than my true brothers. So when he asked to wed my sister and become my brother in full I was ecstatic. Finally we would be true brothers. I overlooked so much of his character because I loved him. Something I regret now. Lyanna hated him the moment she met him. She begged me to not talk to father. She begged all of us not to make her marry him. But I had already gone to my father and he had granted Robert’s request. Having a daughter that would be Lady of Storms End as soon as she was married was uncommon and suited his plans. My father wanted to become more prominent in the kingdoms. He failed to remember that Lyanna had the wolfs blood. 

Have you heard of the knight of the laughing tree?” He asked and his son nodded back at him.

“Lyanna was that knight. She advenged a friends honor but the mad king was truly mad and wanted her head. Rhaegar saved her. What happened between them and after I don’t know. Why they didn’t tell anyone I don’t know but she went with Rhaegar willingly Robb. She wasn’t kidnapped. Robert made up that lie.. I found her dying in a tower in Dorne. Three kingsguard guarding her. I wish I would have known. I should have known. Lyanna would have killed herself before being allowed to be taken hostage.” He paused and Robb looked at him curiously. 

“She would have truly killed herself?” He asked. 

“Oh yes, Lyanna was a lot like our Lyanna. She was fierce and wild but she had the wolfs blood where our Lyanna is all fire. Inside the tower I found a marriage cloak and two certificates. One announcing an annulment of Rhaegar’s wife Elia and another announcing his marriage to Lyanna. It was signed by the high septon himself. My sister didn’t die from sickness or what Robert claims Rhaegar inflicted upon her. She died birthing a child. Visenya Targaryen.” He told him and watched as Robbs eyes widened and he went pale. 

“How, what happened to the child?” Robb asked and he looked at him with a small smile. 

“It’s the only lie I’ve ever told.” He told him and waited from it to come to his son. 

“You mean Lyanna is a Targaryen?” He asked confused. 

“She’s a Stark she will always be a Stark. She has our blood. But yes she was born with another name.” He tells him softly. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Robb asked suddenly.

“I, the Lannister are coming. Lyanna will be leaving us. Starks don’t fare well in the south. I want someone to be able to tell her someday should the need arise. With Viserys Targaryen dead in pentos two years past she is the heir to the iron throne. Do you understand me.” He asked quietly. 

“Yes father.” 

“Noone can ever know. Not unless it is needed. Not Lyanna.” He told him sternly. 

“Why not Lyanna she deserves to know father.” He tells him angrily. 

“She is marrying into the Tyrells. They will use her for their own devices should they find out. I want more for her Robb.” He tells him softly. 

“Alright father.” His son states with a frown.

“I mean it Robb you can’t tell a soul.” He states staring down his son. 

“Yes father.” He replies. 

“Swear on the weirwood tree. You wont tell unless there is a need for it. Robert would kill her if he knew.” He tells Robb sternly. 

“I swear on the old gods.” His son states back to him without hesitation the reality of the situation sinking in. 

He knows it will be hard for his son. His son is very loyal. He is also very close to Lyanna. It will be hard to keep it secret from the other two. Lyanna Robb and Theon had been inseparable since Theon stepped food in Winterfell. He sighed sadly and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He should not have to bare such a burden so young but he has no option he would tell Cat but he doesn’t trust her. She’s too angry and jealous of Lyanna to think properly. 

Willas:  
His stomach ached something terrible. He had no idea what from. He had eaten more than normal the past few days to get rid of the ache but it had yet to let up. Perhaps it was nerves of meeting his mark or perhaps the movement of the ship. He rather doubted it. All that left him with was the possibility of the ache being his marked. The thought brought a frown to his face. He looked to his sister who was sitting sewing a new scarf. 

“Margaery. Do ladies often go without eating for days if they are meaning to impress someone?” He asked slightly confused on the matter. 

His sister looked at him with a raised brow and a twinkling in her eye. Oh there was no way he was getting a straight answer. He would have to be subjected to Margaery’s sharp tongue first.

“Why brother are you trying to steal away all our womanly secrets?” She asked with a sly smile. 

“Of course not.” He told her with a huff. 

“I would say you might you have put on some weight with that walking stick of yours.” His sister stated and Willas glared at her. 

“I have not. I look perfectly fine. I have it from a well source.” He stated.

“Whores don’t count brother they say whatever you pay them for.” She responded with a sing song voice.

“Enough Margaery I am marked you cannot say such things any longer. I ask only due to the constant ache of hunger I have felt the past four days.” He told her with a frown. 

“Ache of hunger?” His sister asked thinking. 

“I see no reason for the eldest daughter of a lord paramount to go without. I have heard Lady Sansa to have a youthful but well proportioned stature. Needing to eat less to gain your favor would be quite odd indeed. Perhaps she is ill and unable to keep food down brother.” His sister spoke. 

“Perhaps. It is odd what I feel from the bond. It is as if my marked is training. She must get thrown on her back over and over and the slaps to her face. I see no reason for such things other then a hard father or brother but I doubt the honorable Starks have such a rough reputation.” He told her and his sister started to look troubled. 

“It would be unlike a lady to have such aches brother.” She told him. 

“I know sister.” He replied and turned back to his book.

It was a tome on marks and the different effects the marked would feel. It was rather boring but he assumed he should get to know such things.

“I have heard that the north is very harsh.” His sister whispered to him and his head stayed bowed.

“As have I sister.” He replied with little interest. 

“This damned cold.” His grandmother burst into the room at sat with a angry sigh.  
“You might want to prepare grandmother we have much further to go before we reach Winterfell.” He responded and earned a glare. 

“This weather does nothing for my deposition. I’m too old for such weather. It reaches into my bones Willas. I’ll be happy to be home as soon as possible. Why couldn’t your marked have been a nice reach girl.” His grandmother stated for the hundredth time.

“Because the gods live to spite you.” He responded with a smile as his grandmother reached over and whacked him behind his head. 

“You are the one who wished to come grandmother.” He told her. 

“Well what was I to do? To send your father? That bumbling oaf shouldn’t be allowed near such important discussions. Besides the king rides for Winterfell, your sister must be properly supported to meet with the prince.” His grandmother stated and Willas rolled his eyes.   
He was often called the wit of the three sons his father sired and he was. He was the most intelligent of the three. However, he lacked the true drive for power his grandmother and sister shared. Yes, he wished the best for house Tyrell. Yes, he would do whatever was necessary to strengthen it. Yes, he moves for the betterment of his house but he has no true drive for the game no matter how good he has been told he is at it. Rather he prefers the comfort of home and is in favor of keeping his sister close and not in a precarious position like the one of queen especially what they had heard of the young crown prince. He had to hand it to the two however, Margaery was likely to be queen and she would make a good one and definitely strengthen the reach through such ties.


	4. Chapter 4

Willas:  
The castle itself looked daunting. He was used to large castles seeing plenty in the reach in his time but none looked quite like this. There was an impassability to the castle almost as if it was daring him to try and take it and taunting him knowing he would fail. He had decided he would ride wearing his brace. It was probably going to make his leg ache tomorrow but his pride would not allow him to meet his future wife sitting in a wheelhouse with the women. No he was riding alongside Loras on his favorite mount. The Starks were lined up at the gate when they arrived. All the Starks it seemed. He supposed that was a proper welcome if there ever was one. He looked down the line to see his future wife but he could not see past Lord Stark. He dismounted and moved to the wheelhouse. He helped his grandmother and his sister down the step of the wheelhouse and moved to meet the Lord of Winterfell. 

“Lord Stark It is good to meet you.” He stated stopping in front of the man. 

“You as well Lord Stark.” He replied with a nod. 

“My grandmother Lady Olenna, my brother Ser Loras and my sister the Lady Margaery.” He stated motioning to his family. 

“Well met.” He lord replied. 

“Lady Stark.” He stated pressing a kiss to her hand. 

“You must be the heir Lord Robb yes?” He asked motioning to the man next to Lady Stark.   
The boy nodded offering his hand to him to grasp. He did so and moved on to the one he was looking for. Lady Sansa. She was beautiful with long red hair and blue river eyes. She would grow to be a beauty. Now she couldn’t be more than eleven. He felt nothing as he looked at her and as he took her hand nothing came to him. No emotion. No feeling. Nothing. 

“Lady Sansa, I have waited a long time to meet you.” He told her smiling looking into her eyes. 

“I cannot wait for you to be my sister. You are so very beautiful.” Margaery stated smiling at the girl with her signature look. 

“I am lucky to be marked to someone so beautiful. The gods have surely favored me.” He stated.

The girl in question went red as her lips. It was not a good look on her lashing with her fair skin and red hair. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t. Rather looked at her mother and smiled widely. A commotion broke out across the line and he turned just in time to see a girl with black hair and black skirts walking briskly away from the end of the line. The girl standing next to his marked jumped forward and shouted across the yard. 

“Lyanna!” She cried forlorn turning to glare openly at him when the girl he assumed to be Lyanna did not turn back around. 

“Arya!” Cried Lady Stark and the girl glared up at her too. 

“I’m afraid you are mistaken Lord WIllas.” He looked up at Lord and Lady Stark as the lord spoke and frowned.

Lady Stark smiled warmly at him with a look of satisfaction about her face. He hesitated for a moment dropping Lady Sansa’s hand. Could he have gotten it wrong. Were their spies wrong and there was an elder Stark girl with the looks of her mother? A feeling of dread came over him. 

“What do you mean lord Stark.” He asked plainly. 

“My daughter Sansa is not your soulmate. Rather my eldest daughter Lyanna.” He stated looking angry and rightly so.

Usually Roses had more tact than this. He didn’t know what to do he just stood there his eyes full of horror. The girl that had run off. That was his marked. He had just forsaken her for her sister. No wonder she had run off and the Starks were angry with the exception of Lady Stark and Sansa. 

“There is another daughter you keep hidden then Stark. Very well lets meet the girl.” His grandmother stated and he wanted to object but Lady Stark beat him to it. 

“Here you must be tired from your journey and want to freshen up please follow me and Sansa we will show you to your rooms.” Lady Stark stated and lord Stark looked like he was made of stone. 

His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he thought about what his marked would be feeling in that moment. How horrifying it must have been for her. He had messed up badly this time and he had never done so before. He was always so sure of himself he always knew the right answer. Already a marked was getting to his head. He sighed and followed Lady Stark he would have to speak to Lord Stark as soon as he could. He had to repair the damage he had done. He hurriedly bathed and pulled on different clothes. Then he had a servant direct him to Lord Stark’s solar. They needed to have a discussion it seemed. There had to be a reason Lord Stark hid his daughter away and he was afraid of the answer. Was there something wrong with her? Was she disfigured? It would suit the gods to give him a disfigured marked due to his disability he could not complain. He knocked on the door of the solar. 

“Enter.” Lord Stark stated and Willas did so. 

“Lord Stark. I believe we need to have words.” He stated sadly. 

“Yes, I believe so.” Lord Stark stated with a sigh motioning to the chair in front of him.   
“I am confused how to the realm knows nothing about your eldest daughter. Why have you been hiding her away?” He asked confusion in his voice. 

“I haven’t hidden her away. People seem to forget she exists.” Lord Stark states plainly. 

“One would think a Stark would be hard to forget.” He replies. He knows word games. 

“She’s not a stark.” He replies simply. 

“I don’t understand.” He tells the lord frowning. 

“Lyanna is Lyanna Snow.” He tells him and everything starts to fall into place. 

He stares at Lord Stark for a moment. He needs a moment. His marked is a bastard. A bastard of a great lord but a bastard. Highgarden won’t stand for it. His grandmother won’t stand for it. He imagines the scandal. No words come to him and for the first time in his life someone other than his grandmother has rendered him speechless from shock. Lord Stark just looked at him with a disappointed look. The man stood from his desk and went to the door. He asked the guards something and then sat back down. Neither of them said a thing and feeling horribly confused Willas stood and started pacing the room with his cane. 

It wasn’t that he had anything against bastards. Truly he never bought too much into religion and marriage anyhow, but rather he was shocked that the gods would have paired him with one. Why he wondered? How could a bastard ever be lady of Highgarden? He was torn. He couldn’t marry this girl, this Lyanna Snow. But he could hardly refuse they were marked. More than that it would put the north at odds with the reach. There wouldn’t be too many affects unless lord Stark was really named hand which it seemed like it would be. Then the effects could be disastrous. Beyond that he had no opinion on the girl. He could care less about her at this point which he felt awful for feeling that way about his marked but what was he supposed to feel? Even the books stated it was normal not to have much emotional connection until they had met. 

He jumped as the door to the solar opened abruptly. In walked the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. She was magnificent. Her dark hair and ivory skin was a shocking combination. Her long hair was wet at the ends and her dress was soaked in some places. She wore no boots rather was holding them in her right hand. Something about her was wild and it called to him. Brought out something inside him he wasn’t aware he had. His eyes skimmed over her and he almost missed the words that fell from her pale red lips. 

“Father, I am sorry it took me so long to come but…” She was cut off by lord Stark who was running a hand across his face exasperated.

“You were in the hot spring pools with Robb.” Lord Stark stated the girls face scrunched up and he realized she was not a liar. 

“No, Robb and Theon then.” The girl grimaced. 

“Arya?” He asked his voice high the girls face did not change. 

“Just Theon, really Lyanna?” Lord Stark cried rubbing a hand across his face. 

“Robb was needed by lady Stark so he sent Theon.” The girl stated shrugging.

“I thought I told you to be careful around the boy.” Lord Stark stated and the girl laughed. It was like little bells were ringing across the room.

“I’m serious Lyanna. He has asked me four times once even after you were marked.” Lord Stark cried. 

“Only after I told him no.” The girl huffed out before continuing. “He just wants me in the north father. Still you did not call me here to speak of Theon. I am sorry I ran earlier.” She told him bowing her head slightly. 

“I hold nothing against you little she wolf.” Lord Stark stated with a twinkle in his eye, he watched as the girl smiled widely at Lord Stark and he was overcome with the sudden need to make her smile at him in that manner.

“No I did not, I wanted you to meet lord Willas.” Lord Stark stated gesturing to him at the opposite side of the room. 

The girl squeaked and looked at him with wide eyes. He watched as she took note of him. He was surprised to find that her eyes were not appraising him rather looking intently at his face. He was also happy to note that her eyes did not linger on his cane or his leg. He walked forward and grasped her hand from her side bringing it to his lips. 

“My Lady.” He stated and the girls eyes narrowed before she turned to her father. 

“Why am I here father?” She asked bitterly. 

“I thought you would want to spend some time in Lord Willas’s company.” Lord Stark responded. 

“You thought wrong father.” The girl answered ripping her hand from his and moving to leave the room. 

“Lyanna please.” Lord Stark stated and she turned back to him harshly. 

“I told you this would happen. You didn’t listen to me you never listen.” She stated sadly tears moving to the corners of her eyes. The tears however did not fall her head simply dipped down and she left the room the door slamming shut behind her with a bang. 

“I am sorry, she is a she-wolf.” Lord Stark stated in a tired tone. 

Willas couldn’t bring himself to care for his apology. Perhaps he deserved a cold shoulder from her. He had after all mistaken her for her sister. It would be hard for a bastard to understand what society dictated of her. But he could teach her. He would teach her. She was wild and beautiful and strong and he wanted her. Now to convince his grandmother.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaery:  
“A bastard! Impossible. No. I will not have it.” Her grandmother spoke quickly shaking her head. 

Her grandmother and Willas were arguing. She turned to Loras and he gave her a weary glance. Willas and grandmother never argued, ever. They both were headstrong this was bound to be a long argument. It was over Willas’s marked. It seemed he had met her when none of the rest of them had. She had apparently been unwell during the feast last night and they took breakfast in their grandmothers solar. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Willas stated strongly turning to their grandmother from where he was stalking across the room back and forth again and again. 

“Oh my boy there is always a choice.” Grandmother stated and Willas glared at her.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He hissed at their grandmother and Margaery flinched at his tone. 

This was so unlike Willas. Nothing made sense. She couldn’t see him thinking marrying a bastard was a good idea. He would never do it. Not her level headed brother who no girl could turn his head. It made no sense. She was horribly confused. The argument was becoming overly heated so Margaery stood trying to deflate the tension. 

“Willas, would you escort me to the yard perhaps? I wished to perhaps visit the glass gardens or some the like.” She spoke her voice unwavering. 

“Yes boy go with your sister. Ill take care of everything mind you.” Grandmother spoke.   
“You won’t touch her, no one will touch her grandmother. I would never forgive you.” Her brother hisses out grabbing her arm and hobbling out the room. Anger seeped off her brother and Margaery was weary of speaking to him. 

“Willas is she truly worth arguing with grandmother?” She asked carefully. 

“She’s my marked Margaery.” He spoke flatly and she dropped the subject. 

“I have heard the glass gardens are quite beautiful. It truly is a wonder to grow anything in such temperatures, and they say this is summer!” She cries and her brother smiles for the first time this morning. 

“Yes it is quite interesting that they have managed such a feat.” Willas replied as they walked into the yard. 

The Stark children it seemed rose early as all except the eldest daughter were spread about the yard. A sand haired boy stood next to the heir of Winterfell teaching the second son to shoot a bow. The younger two Starks were playing and chasing after each other. It was a pretty picture that made her smile. Her brother however wasn’t looking at the Starks. Her eyes followed his to a black-haired girl dressed in breaches coxing an unbridled horse to the center of the yard. She watched in wonder as the girl took the horses mane in her hand and swung up onto the bare back of the animal. She watched her brother as his eyes followed the girl. The girl was running circles around the Stark children laughing. 

“Brother you promised me a ride this morn.” The girl stated and the Stark heir turned to her and Margaery’s eyes widened. 

This girl was the girl. She was her brothers match. She looked closer at the girl and found herself instantly jealous. She was a beauty. In fact she was sure that the girl was far more so than herself and part of her seethed. Even in men’s garb she was ethereal. There was something about her. When she tilted her head back and spread her arms smiling Margery could understand. If any girl could turn Willas into a nonsensical being it would be this one. Her riding and love of horses alone would endear the girl to him. He did so love his horses and breeding of them. She watched as they stood for moments. Her brother did nothing but follow the girl who had yet to see them with his eyes. Her grandmother might as well just stop trying, there was no way Willas would be letting the girl. Perhaps he could be coxed to keeping her as a mistress. She sighed, that was not her brothers deposition. She doubted they could get him to agree to such a thing. It would not matter anyhow he would be unable to have children with anyone else, or so rumor claimed. 

“Girl!” A yell came across the yard and she was pulled out of her thoughts. 

Lady Stark was standing in the yard all the children looking at her. Her brothers match went white and swung from her horse. She walked to the lady and followed after her. The girls elder brother looking after her frowning. 

Willas:  
She was perfect he couldn’t imagine how he had thought that he would be able to not make her his own. Everything inside him pulled him to her. Watching her smile her head tiled up to the sky riding across the yard he couldn’t help but smile himself. Perhaps the girl was perfect for him as well. 

“Girl!” A yell came across the yard and Willas watched as Lyanna answered to it. 

Thinking the situation odd he decided to follow the girl leaving Margaery as she followed Lady Stark. His cane slowed him down some and he was just starting to enter the woods when he felt a sting across his face then he nearly ran into Lady Stark. 

“My apologies Lady Stark.” He stated with a bow of his head. 

“It is no matter Lord Willas. I do hope you have had a good morning.” She replied to him. 

“Yes. I was just thinking about taking a stroll about the forest. I have heard good things.” He told her and she smiled widely. 

“It is quite beautiful. If you would wait a moment I could retrieve my daughter Sansa and she could show you the woods.” She stated happily. 

“Oh I couldn’t trouble you. I do like the solitude. I look forward to seeing both of you at dinner however.” He replied. 

“Very well my lord I will leave you to it.” Lady Stark stated slightly disappointed he could tell. 

He turned away from her and continued to walk into the clearing. Lyanna stood there her arms wrapped around a fluff of white fur on the ground. As he moved forward he rustled leaves on the ground and she looked up. Her face was paler than before and a red print crossed her cheek. He moved to speak but she stood and beat him to it. 

“I apologies my Lord if my behavior has shamed house Tyrell in any form.” The girl stated her head turning down. 

His voice left him. How could she have shamed him? When he didn’t respond she looked back up at him and took in his frown he supposed. She must have interpreted it differently because her shoulders slumped and she turned from him walking briskly further into the forest. He stood there looking in the direction even after she had left stumped. Should he follow her? Assure her that she had not shamed him? Ask her about her face? He knew not what to say to this girl. He had never been so lost for words then these past few days. Robb Stark and his friend raced up to him a moment later. 

“Where’s Lyanna?” Asked the heir. 

“She took off into the forest. I knew not if I should follow her.” He stated. 

“Damn.” “Ill get the bows.” The two boys stated at the same time and Willas raised his brow.   
The pale haired companion of the heir of Winterfell took off and reemerged a moment later. He handed a bow to the heir and the two of them looked at him and then down to his leg. 

“We will get her.” Robb Stark stated and the two took off into the woods. 

Willas huffed. He was getting tired of the Starks assuming he couldn’t do things because of his leg. He was a cripple not an invalid. He walked slowly after the two boys thinking to himself. He wondered why the two had gotten bows. He assumed the forest was dangerous and that was the reason. He began to hear voices and hid behind brush when he could make out the figures. There were pools of water steam rose from and his matched was swimming within one. The two boys were speaking to her but he found it hard to focus on the words when he noticed Lyanna’s bare shoulders and surmised that she was bare. 

“I’m serious Robb it was nothing.” His marked cried to her brother who was staring down at her. 

“I bet it was nothing.” The pale haired boy stated with a laugh. 

“Theon. Stop your not helping.” The heir stated pushing the boy he now knew was the Theon Lyanna’s father had referred to the day before. 

“Honestly Robb I am fine.” His Lyanna replied and he froze for a moment. When did he start claiming the girl?

“Well enough for a hunt then?” The boy asked and his matched smiled. 

“Always. But we cannot feed rabbits to the Trells.” Lyanna stated.

“We will bring them for the servants then.” The lord stated.

“Very well but you have only two bows.” She replied with a smirk. 

“You can watch.” The heir shrugged and Theon laughed loudly. 

“Lyanna watch.” The boy cried laughing. 

“I’m not watching you miss Robb.” Lyanna drawled out and the other boy laughed harder.   
“I do not miss.” The heir stated annoyed.

“Out of us three you are the most useless with a bow Robb.” Theon stated with a wink at Lyanna. 

“Shut up Theon.” The heir huffed. 

“Perhaps a challenge? The one who shoots worse goes bowless.” His matched stated with a smirk. 

“Fine.” The heir stated and Theon shrugged not worried apparently. 

“Let me get out of here then.” Lyanna Stated standing her hair coming to rest over her breasts as she rose from the water and it sunk to her navel. 

Willas took a shaky breath. He shouldn’t be looking. Really he knew he shouldn’t be there. He was much too old for sneaking around it really was unseemly. He sighed to himself and was about to turn when he caught the way the boy Theon was looking at his Lyanna. The boy was staring at her form unashamed. Robb Stark must have noticed too because he turned Theon away. 

“Really Theon must you always do that.” The Stark lord stated looking disgusted. 

“Can’t help it. Lyanna knows what she looks like.” Theon yelled and Lyanna let out a snort as she exited the pool. 

Willas wanted to will himself to turn away but he didn’t. He took in her form. Want rose up inside him and he took a deep breath. The girl was going to be the death of him. He was sure. He had seen many naked women in his time. He was friends with Oberyn Martell after all. But none could compare to Lyanna. Her only fault was how thin she seemed. He would have to force her to eat more. He looked more closely and noticed a few bruises across her skin and frowned wondering how she got them. 

“Alright.” Lyanna stated grabbing the bow from Theon’s hands and lining up a target to the tree. 

The three took turns shooting and it became obvious to him that his matched was very talented. The realization was both thrilling and shaming. She seemed to do much of what he should much better than he could with his leg. The last shot came and Theon lined up his bow. 

“Watch this Snow.” He taunted and Lyanna smiled at him walking closer. She looked to Robb then back at Theon and fluttered her lashes. The boy moved to loose his arrow and Lyanna whispered his name. It was low and seductive and the boy’s head whipped up loosening the arrow and just barely hitting the target. 

“Damn Lyanna!” The boy cried annoyed walking up to her taking her neck in his hand. 

Willas held his breath. The boy was much too close for his liking. The two stared at each other Lyanna arching a brow with a sly smile on her face. Theon pulled away from her with a curse and Lyanna laughed. Robb Stark however frowned at the two. 

“You shouldn’t encourage him Lya!” Robb Stark yelled to her as she picked up arrows. 

“Pfh! It works in your benefit Robb.” She states taking Theon’s bow from him. 

“Ugh. You’ve got a mate Lyanna.” He stated rolling his eyes. 

“An idiot of a mate if you ask me.” Theon huffed out obviously annoyed. 

“He’s not that bad. He was very courteous at dinner.” Robb Stated.

“Yea while your mother threw Sansa at him.” Spoke Theon and Willas watched Lyanna flinch. So, she wasn’t indifferent to him. 

“It doesn’t matter what he is he’s my mate and that’s that. I have no choice in the matter.” Lyanna stated and he watched Theon frown.

“You do have a choice.” Theon boomed across the yard.

“I’m not marrying you Theon.” Lyanna cried with a laugh while Robbs face went white and he choked. 

“You should stay in the north Lyanna.” Theon cried back at her. 

“I should a lot of things but even if I could choose, I wouldn’t marry you Theon. You’re not one to settle down and you know it.” Lyanna looked pointedly at him. 

“Oh, come on. We would do well together. I’d let you do whatever you like not try and make you into some southern lady.” The boy stated with a gesture and Lyanna’s face fell. 

“I know my duty Theon you don’t have to remind me.” Lyanna speaks softly. 

“Lyanna I’m sure he will care for you.” Robb states carefully. 

“Yes, I’m sure the heir to Highgarden will be overjoyed with his wild bastard of a mate.” Lyanna stated dryly. 

“How could he not love you Lya. Look at you.” Robb Stated and Lyanna groaned. 

“It doesn’t matter if he will or won’t. Father says I will marry him so I must. I can’t say I’m excited to be surrounded by southern ladies preaching the seven at me.” Lyanna replied. 

“Not to mention if you’re not married by the seven any of your children will be bastards to them.” Theon huffed out and Robb glared at the boy while Lyanna flinched. 

“What Robb? Have you seen him? He doesn’t deserve her.” Theon cried. 

“I know that!” Robb Stark screamed back his face red. 

“Stop.” Lyanna scolded the two pushing them away from each other. 

“He won’t marry her. You know that Robb. He’ll try and bed her and keep her as a mistress or something.” Theon stated and Lyanna’s face went white. 

Shame welled up inside Willas. He had thought of it. He wouldn’t lie to himself. It has crossed his mind. But looking at her he knew he could never. Still hearing what the two boys were speaking and Lyanna’s own doubts on their match he was worried. No wonder the girl was so cold to him. She was angry and hurt and scared. He could do nothing to change that could he? He wondered as he walked from the clearing. He had heard enough. He had to change how the girl thought of him. How he didn’t know. An idea came to him. It was obvious from the situation earlier that Lady Stark had given the girl the mark across her face and he assumed she might be responsible at least in relation to why his match was so thin. He walked slowly to Lord Starks rooms. He tapped his cane upon the door and entered as the lord called him to.   
“Lord Willas. What can I do for you?” The lord stated. 

“I have some concerns and questions about your daughter.” He stated and the lord in front of him frowned. Willas took a seat in the chair before the desk. 

“I came upon Lady Stark leaving the godswood today. I had seen Lyanna enter after your wife called for her and wished to talk to her. When I came upon her she was sporting a dark red mark upon her cheek and she apologized to me for embarrassing my house. Something she had not yet done. I am concerned Lord Stark. Since being marked I have experienced odd aches not my own. Ones that cannot be explained by the behavior of a lady.” He stated looking at Lord Stark seriously. The lord took a deep breath before he answered. 

“I will be speaking to my lady wife. Lyanna nor anyone else has come forward with mistreatment to her. As for the pains. My daughter is quite wild she often trains with the boys in the yard.” The lord told him. 

“That explains much however not how my cheek tends to sting ever few days nor why a horrible hunger eats away at me for days before dissipating.” He argues wondering upon the answer Lord Stark will supply. The lord frowned and stood from his chair. He opened the door to the room.

“Bring my eldest daughter to me.” Lord Stark stated and sat back down upon the chair. 

“My daughter will give us the truth of it.” The lord stated with a tone of finality. 

Lyanna entered the room. Her hair was once again curled wet but her clothing was dry. 

“Lyanna, Lord Willas has expressed concern about your wellbeing. He states that he often feels pain that is not his own.” The girl looked at her father with wide eyes. She had not thought on that fact he realized.

“My lord I am deeply sorry for any pain I have caused you. I am clumsy and often train. I shall be more careful in the future.” Lyanna spoke not looking him in the eye. 

“Yes. He also states your cheek burns at times something not from the training yard and that his stomach often aches of hunger that is not his own.” He tells her with a frown. The girl gaped at her father her eyes wide. She was like a caught deer. Willas wondered if this was a good idea. Perhaps he should have let his matched to this herself. Perhaps but he did not like the idea of his future wife being abused in her own home. 

“Father that is nothing I often forget meals.” Lyanna states and Willas speaks. 

“Forget for nearly four days?” He asks raising a brow and the girl blanches. 

“Who is hitting you Lyanna and why. And why are you missing meals?” Lord Stark asks lowly. 

“Father, it is nothing.” Lyanna tells him but lord Stark will not stop now. 

“Tell me who Lyanna.” He states and his voice is a command.

“Lady Stark.” She states lowly so that he can barely hear and he watches as Lord Starks face falls.

“And missing meals?” The lord askes his matched.

“Father, I” Lord Stark cut her off. 

“Lyanna speak.” He states with authority Willas does not possess. 

“I avoid dinners when you do not dine with us.” His bonded tells him. 

“Why?” Lord Stark asks. 

“Sometimes Lady Stark gets angry. I prefer to avoid her.” Lyanna stated shrugging. 

“I have failed your mother.” Lord Stark states running a hand over his face with a look of sadness. 

“No father, I am well cared for here.” His matched states. 

“You will not suffer these things any longer I swear on the old gods.” Lord Stark states. 

“Father, don’t be angry.” Lyanna cries worriedly. 

“My lord, lady perhaps I should walk Lyanna to her rooms or perhaps the glass gardens so you can speak with your wife.” He butts in and Lyanna gives him a chilling look. 

“Yes, please do.” Lord Stark states and Willas stands and offers his arm to his matched.  
The girl takes it but moves her body away from him. They leave the room and as soon as the door is closed and they are not in hearing distance his matched drops his arm. He turns to her face and its full of anger. Willas doesn’t understand. Why would the girl be angry with him. 

What had he done but protect and help her?

“Why would you do that?” His matched states glaring at him. 

“You were being mistreated. I could not allow such a thing.” He tells her looking into her stormy eyes. 

“You couldn’t allow? Why couldn’t suffer the pain. We’ve been matched less than four months you could have suffered it for a few more weeks until I left her company.” Lyanna curses at him. 

“I could not.” He replies with a glare of his own.

“Can you not understand what you have done?” She cried to him and he raised his brows why should she care for Lady Stark receiving punishment. 

“I don’t understand. You should be glad she will not be hurting you any longer.” He replies. 

“Be glad? No! I could have gone to father years ago but I didn’t for a reason now I suffered all those years for nothing!” She cries tears at her eyes. 

He doesn’t know what to say. He was trying to help her. He truly was. It seems he can do nothing right however and he watches as his mark storms from the hall a rush of self-loathing running through him from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyanna:  
She was wiping sweat off her brow when the man in green approached. Mentally she cursed as she smiled at the young man. He was a sweet thing and his masters idiocy was not his fault. The boy passed a note to her and she sighed. He stood waiting probably for her answer. She started to read and huffed in annoyance as she did so. He was presumptuous, overbearing, foolish and thought too highly of himself. It was as if he couldn’t understand the idea that she could not be interested in him. She realized she was his marked and there was a certain pull to him that she felt when he was near. He was a beautiful man and he stirred something inside her. But she would not let it catch. She would not feel anything for him. She would not. She could not. It would only end in hurt for her for how could he love a bastard one who thought so highly of himself. The writing on the paper stared back at her taunting her. 

You would be more likely to beat a man if you added bravosi water dancing into your style. If you wish I will provide you a teacher when you go to highgarden. 

She huffed. She was not going to highgarden. Or she wasn’t going willingly, well she was going to be going under duress. She was not going there to be his good little wife like he wished. The letters had started a week ago since she had been avoiding him, she imagined. His first commented on the way she wore her hair stating it was better down than in braids. She happened to like braids. So of course, she decided to only wear it in braids from then on. The next had been about her choice of reading. She had been in the library and he had decided to comment on what she was reading. Stating that if she was worried about the needs of running highgarden she should not be his grandmother and he would teach her. He assumed she wasn’t able to learn herself. That she wouldn’t know how to run a home. If she could she would beat him senseless on the training yard but alas she couldn’t because he could not train. She could however train against his brother. She could train and flirt with his brother all she wanted and he could do nothing but watch. Her mouth quirked up in a sly smile and she looked at the page in front of her. 

“Tell your master I have nothing to say to him.” She stated turning and heading back to the yard. 

She watched Loras circle around Robb until he found an opening. Loras was good. Very good she noted. When the match was over she walked into the ring stopping and helping her brother off his back. 

“Ser Loras, you are quite the swordsman.” She remarked smiling widely at him. 

“Thank you my lady.” He stated smiling back. 

“Every once and awhile I knock swords with my brother and Theon. Would you mind showing me that move that knocked Robb on his back, it would come hand when he steals my ribbons.” She states with a smile. 

“Of course my lady.” He tells her with a wink and she feigns a blush. 

He hands her a training sword and motions for her to watch him. She does so and he arranges her hand properly for her. They do so for a few moments before she has the hang of it. When she does she turns back to him. 

“I’ve heard you used to squire for the kings brother. That had to be full of adventure. Are there any secrets you could whisper to me?” She asked with a laugh he laughed as she did. 

“Oh just a few my lady.” He responded once he was done laughing. 

“Perhaps I will earn a few from you someday.” She states a wink in his direction to which he smiles with a rush and motions for her to walk with him. 

What starts off as a way to annoy her mate ends in only happiness for her. She finds she enjoys the knight of flowers and seeks him out many times in the next few days. They develop a routine. They train in the morning with the boys no matter how scandalous it is and take a walk after. She learns much about all of the Tyrells from him and before long she gets a note stating,

If you are trying after my brother you will not succeed.

She rips up that one and storms away from his messenger. She refuses to even look at him at dinner that night and the next day she receives something even worse. 

You will find there are much more flowers in Highgarden. Pick a kind and I will have a garden redone under your window.

He offers and she wants to scream. Some of the notes are so sweet they make her heart flutter but they she realizes he’s stalking her to send them and the fury burns inside her. The other half of the time the notes are so offensive she can’t even bring herself to look at Lord Willas after she receives them. 

Margaery:

Her brother and her grandmother are still fighting. Her grandmother rages in her rooms every day and her brother sulks around the training yard watching Loras and his mark train. Everyone in their family is miserable and its all due to a northern bastard with nothing to her name. Part of Margaery loathes this girl even thought she hardly knows her. Part of her sympathizes with the girl. When her brother told her how Lady Stark had treated his marked, she had been horrified. Who could do such a thing she wondered? Still watching Willas stare at the yard his eyes tracing over his marks every move.   
“Willas this isn’t healthy.” She tells him with a sigh. 

“Nothing about this is healthy.” He tells her with sadness in his voice. 

“Just talk to her. Ask her to walk the glass garden with you.” Margaery states. 

“She won’t look at me let alone speak to me.” He states with a growl. 

“Maybe that’s because your having your men stalk her.” Margaery states raising her brow and her brother glares at her. 

“They are not stalking her. They are telling me about her.” He replies. 

“That’s not what it feels like to her.” She tells him with another sigh. 

“What am I supposed to do Margaery! She hates me. She won’t even give me a chance. My marked can’t stand me.” He cries to her and she’s shocked. 

She knew he was upset. She knew it was affecting him. She didn’t know it was as bad as this. Her brother is a mess. Willas is in pain she realizes. His marks rejection is painful for him. He loves her it dawns upon Margaery and she wonders at it. They had only been in Winterfell for a month. She wondered if Willas had even figured out that yet. Her brother not hearing a response from her he turns to the training yard and she watches his expressions. She watches as he worships a girl who won’t even look at him. She watches as he pines after a girl younger than her who wants nothing to do with him. She watches as a bastard who should be overjoyed with her change of circumstance ignores every advantage it brings to her and Margaery decides its time for her to do something. 

She runs into Loras and Lyanna as they walked the glass garden. 

“Loras grandmother is asking for you, I’ll keep Lady Lyanna company.” She says smiling at the girl and folding her hands together in front of her. 

“Ah duty calls. Till dinner my lady.” Loras calls as he leaves their presence. She waits until he’s gone before she talks. 

“Lady Lyanna. We haven’t gotten time to get to know one another, you are to be my good sister I would like to know you.” She says with a smile and the girl quickly schools her look of surprise. 

“I would be honored to spend time with you Lady Margaery.” Lyanna replies with no emotion. She is new at this game Margaery notes. 

“What do you do with your time?” She asks and the girl sighs quietly. 

“I train, or ride or shoot the bow. Sometimes I pray, if I need I emborder. But mostly I read.” She tells her and Margaery knows all these things but nods along. 

“That is quite the list. I myself am fond of riding. My brother breeds the fastest horses in all of Westeros. His stallions have won every race gone six years now.” Margaery states and watches as she peaks the girl’s interest. 

“Loras never mentioned such a thing.” Lyanna states with a frown and Margaery laughs. 

“Oh no not Loras he hasn’t the patience or sense for such a thing. It is my eldest brother I speak of. Your marked, Willas.” Margaery replies and watches as the girls face falls. 

“Willas, breeds horses?” She states almost to herself. 

“Yes. Horses, hounds, falcons. You name it. He is certainly interested in your Stark wolves. He was commenting on it the other day. He says yours is the most fascinating. It never makes a sound.” She watches as the girl’s lip quirks up. There we go Margaery thinks patting herself on her back. 

“That is kind of him to say. I am glad he appreciates Ghost. I was worried perhaps he would not let me take her to Highgarden.” The girl divulges. Ah this is something Margaery can help with. 

“Oh no, you should not worry about such a thing. Willas would be overjoyed to know you are bringing the wolf with you.” Margaery tells her with a laugh. 

“That gives me comfort thank you my lady.” Lyanna states. 

“Margaery, we are to be good sisters after all.” Margaery replies.

“Margaery.” The girl states with a smile. 

“Now riding. What breed is your horse?” She asks and the girls face falls. 

“I have no horse. I borrow Robbs or Theon’s to go riding.” The girl states her tone slightly bitter. 

“Oh, how awful.” Margaery replies not sure what to say. 

“Robb once tried to give me one for my name day but Lady Stark made him give the mare to Sansa on my name day instead.” The girl states trying to pretend she holds no emotion in her voice.   
“That is horrible.” Margaery cries and makes note of this. This is something Willas can do. He can gift her the most beautiful horse and she will love him for it. 

“It is of no matter.” The girl shrugs off. 

“What bow do you use?” Margaeryl asks and Lyanna shrugs. 

“Whatever I can find.” Lyanna replies.

“You have not your own for your particular use? How can you shoot correctly always using a different bow?” Asks Margaery and Lyanna sighs. 

“Bastards have little my lady. But I make due I assure you I can shoot just fine at any time.” The girl states and Margaery knows she is getting to bad subject matter. 

“Well I’m sure you will have a collection when we go to Highgarden.” Margaery states with a smile. 

“You think your brother will allow me to spend my days shooting?” She asks curiously. 

“Why ever not? Even I shoot at times.” Margery replies. 

“You have much faith in your brother. You make him sound so reasonable.” Lyanna states shaking her head. 

“My brother is very reasonable and rational and kind and generous and intelligent.” Margery states happily. 

“Hmmm.” Is all Lyanna replies. 

“Willas is a difficult man to understand. There is a lot he doesn’t show. He’s been trained to keep things to himself. That is how lord paramount’s are trained at least in the south they are. Willas is special in ways I can’t even put into words. When I marry, I hope he will be half the man my brother is.” Margaery states and she means it. Her brother is the best man she’s ever met. 

“You want me to speak to him don’t you.” Lyanna states flatly. 

“Yes, of course but I’m also telling you the truth.” Margaery tells her. 

“Family is always biased.” Lyanna speaks softly as if she is thinking. 

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Willas is a good man. But he’s been raised to see things in a certain way. A different way from you.” She tells her brothers marked.

“He wishes to change me, to control me.” The girl states and Margaery flinches. 

She can see where the girl would get that impression. The speaking with her father. The notes he sends the people he has monitor her. Margaery knows its because Willias cares for her. He wants to make sure she has everything she needs. He wants to keep her safe but to one who doesn’t understand him it could be quite daunting. She wants to say something but progress is gradual so she doesn’t instead she grabs Lyanna’s arm and invites her to break fast with the family tomorrow and Lyanna looking almost ill agrees as if eating a sour lemon. Margaery knows Lyanna doesn’t want to. She also knows the girl is afraid. She wonders what the girl is really afraid of. Maybe her family? Or is she afraid of her brother? She would have to find out. 

Willas:  
“You did what?” He asked his eyes wide.

“I spoke to her, I invited her to break her fast with us tomorrow morning. She accepted.” His sister told him flatly and his breath started to come in hard. 

“You put her together with grandmother? Do you know what she will do to the girl?” He asked his hands shaking stabs of fear running through him. Would his grandmother attempt to hurt Lyanna? Would she scare her? 

“Oh Willas stop worrying. The girls all wolf she can take care of herself.” His sister replied. 

“You can’t be serious Margaery why did you have to go speak with her?” He asked exasperated. Why his siblings thought they had some claim on his matched he didn’t understand. 

“Because she is to be your wife even, she agrees although she loathes the idea. But you should be glad I spoke to her Willas. I learned things you yourself might not know and I was able to speak on your behalf she may have even listened a little.” His ears perked as he heard her speak. 

“Learned what?” He asked interested. 

“The girl has nothing of her own. No horse though she loves to ride. No bow though she loves to shoot.” His sister states and his mind tuns.

“When she marries me she will have whatever she desires.” He states back. 

“Exactly. But I do not think she understands that. I think she believes or perhaps worries that you will treat her the same. The she worries that you will not that you will try to change her.” Margaery tells him with a pointed look and Willas sighs. 

“I thought I made it perfectly clear that I liked her rather wild deposition.” He replied. 

“With condescending notes you write after having people stalk her and you wonder why she worries you will confine her, you wonder why she thinks your overbearing and is afraid of you.” His sister replies. 

“I am not condescending sister and it is perfectly normal for me to have someone watch over her.” He replied with a glare that made his sister sigh.

“If you won’t listen to reason and change your behavior on that regard then at least I was able to tell her of you and find something you can do to endear her to you.” Margaery sighed out.

“Yes, thank you sister. She will have my finest horse in the stable.” He tells his sister with a smile in thanks to which she replies to with one of her own. He heads to the door and hears his sisters faint whisper.

“Oh Willas, is she even worth it?”

Yes he thinks drifting off to sleep. He knows shes worth this and everything else he owns. Every day he grows more sure. Every thing he learns about her his care for her grows. 

The Next Morning:  
“She’ll be here any moment stop pacing and sit down.” His sister urged him with a exasperated look. 

He thought about sitting. He tried he really did but as soon as he sat his good leg bounced and he found himself starting to stand. His grandmother walked in and in a rare show she simply glared at him and the room instead of saying anything. It was not long after Loras entered with a yawn his youthful deposition making him smile his way. His family sat together around the table and he was vaguely aware of them speaking but he couldn’t focus on it all he could think of was Lyanna walking through the door. Before long his thoughts came true. A tap sung from the door and it opened. In stepped Lyanna and his breath hitched. She wore a timid expression as she looked at him standing barely in the room. Her dress was simple and made of black wool. There were stitched winter roses on the sleeves in white and blue thread. She wore her hair down, for the first time in over a week since he sent her the note about it and he thanked his sister knowing she must have had something to do with it. He loved when her hair was free. It curled naturally and hung down to her waist. She stared into his eyes and said nothing. He took the steps to her and reached for her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. Warmth spreading through him from where his skin met hers. 

“Lyanna.” He breathed out softly so only he heard her and he watched her cheeks darken. 

“My lord.” She replied with a stiff curtsy. 

“Your hair is down.” He stated softly. 

“I was told some may prefer it this way.” The girl stated with a quirk of her lip. 

“Yes. I do.” He replied his fingers reaching out to thread through a few strands. His marked allowed him this and looked at him with a guarded look in her eye. 

“Good gods Willas. Am I to meet the girl or are you to stand there all day.” His grandmother belted out and he winced however his marked did not so much as flinch. He took her arm in his and led her to the table seating her beside him. Lyanna sat and smiled at Loras and Margaery. 

“I do hope this was not too early to send for you.” Margaery stated with a worried look. 

“Oh no not at all. I am an earlier riser often before the sun.” His marked stated and Willas looks with surprise. He knew she woke early but not that early. That would certainly be a hindrance when they shared rooms which he was planning on quite fervently. He would not have his wife away from him. No he would keep her close. 

“I am glad…” Margaery started but was interrupted by his grandmother. 

“Girl tell me what education have you had?” His grandmother asked and his marked turned her attention to her. 

“What would you like to know? I trained with a Maester from a young girl my lady.” Lyanna stated. 

“Yes you’ve obviously been with a Maester with all those books you read but what of a septa, what of running a home?” His grandmother questioned and Willas watched as Lyanna’s hands started to wring together. 

“I know little of those matters, I was not raised to run a castle but I can learn I assure you.” Lyanna stated with a quiver in her voice. 

“Hmph Ill see that you do girl.” His grandmother stated eyeing the girl closely. 

Lyanna cowered under the scrutiny. He could feel her nerves. He reached out under the table and lay a hand over hers. His matched startled at the contact and moved to get out of his reach but he gripped her hands in his not letting go. Lyanna looked over at him with confusion over her face but he just smiled softly at her and watched her deflate. He watched his match speak to his family. Every once and awhile he would add something to the conversation but he was content listening to her speak and holding her hands in his. 

“My brother tells me Lord Stark has set a date for your wedding.” Margaery clapped happily and Lyanna’s face paled.

“He has yet to inform me my lady.” His matched replied finally tearing out of his grip. 

“Oh yes it should be fairly soon the week the king arrives I believe. I am so very happy for both of you. A matched wedding is a reason for celebration.” Margaery stated with a smile. 

“Yes of course.” Lyanna stated smiling stiffly. 

“How long have you worked on your wedding dress? I imagine it is quite beautiful.” Margaery clambered on. 

“I have no dress picked out as of yet.” Lyanna stated and Margaery looked to him in real horror.

“No dress, you must have a maiden cloak though.” His sister stated shocked. He desperately wished his sister would quiet but in truth it was good for him to know. He would have to order a dress to be made for her. One that would do her justice. 

“I’m afraid not. Now. I hate to leave my Lady, Lords, but I told my brother I would meet him before high noon.” His matched stated and she scurried from the room before he could even stand. 

“An odd little thing.” His grandmother stated and he glared at her. 

“She’s not odd.” He replied stiffly. 

“Margaery, I need you to write to white harbor or some trade area. Have them bring something that will do her justice for the ceremony. Something pale for her complexion and perhaps some of those winter roses she likes so much stitched into it. There should be enough time should there not.” He questioned. 

“The king will not be here for another few weeks I’d imagine it would be plenty of time brother.” Margaery smiles at him and he does so back to her. 

His sister while sometimes privileged is a kind being. He knows she will do the best and find the best for his future wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyanna:  
She had thought the letters would stop now that she had agreed to speak to him. Now that she had followed his thinly veiled orders over what she should wear and how she should dress her hair. But the notes did not stop in fact she seemed to be getting more of them. It was driving her nuts. To the point that yes she would speak to him at dinner but she could do little more than snap because she was so frustrated. Her mate seemed not to mind. In fact, he seemed happier It was almost as if he enjoyed her snaps his direction. 

“Riding without a saddle is dangerous you should be more careful.” Had come to her after she had almost fell of Robbs horse because she was distracted by Theon and the horse had reared in fear. 

“Should you wish to cross blades with a woman Oberyn Martell is a good friend of mine and his daughters are quite skilled.” Came after she exclaimed if only, she had another woman to train with. 

“You should eat more.” Had been a reoccurring note since the first day but it still came ever few days. 

“You should not allow the Kraken such liberties. You are a marked woman.” Had come after Theon had helped her from horse back and carried her in his arms. 

“I prefer the lighter colors.” Had been passed to her as she looked through wool at Winter Town with Arya. It was followed by, “We will have to find silk for you, wool will be too hot for Highgarden.” That perhaps was sweet. He was thinking of her wellbeing at least. 

“You will stand with me when the king arrives.” Had been penned to her this morning and she had cursed. 

Lyanna had hoped to hide somewhere in the back. She knew not how to speak to the royal family but her matched had other plans and she pretty much belonged to him now. She would not risk angering him or his family. So she found herself standing beside Willas between him and Loras waiting for the king to step down from his horse. Lyanna was not impressed with the king. He was fat and looked half drunk. The man smiled at her father and hugged him and she thought perhaps she was wrong.

Margaery:  
She was nervous. She tried not to show it but she had not yet met the prince and her grandmother was determined she should marry the boy. She wore her best dress and styled her hair in carefully done pleats She stood beside Loras at the end of her family line after the Starks. Willas had demanded his marked stand beside him and so to Margery’s surprise the girl agreed. Her grandmother had not been happy. Margaery understood why. She knew she was beautiful but standing next to Lyanna Snow she could not compare no woman could. 

Margaery watched as the king walked down the line but was distracted by the sight of a golden haired young man. The prince she thought and smiled shyly at the boy who in turn smirked her way. Oh, we was a character she knew already. Her eyes turned back to the king where he had quickly moved past his grandmother and was now. He was staring at Lyanna Snow like a ghost. 

“Lyanna..” The king whispered so she could barely hear and reached out for the girl’s face. 

Her brother tensed beside his soon to be wife and Margaery hoped he didn’t do something foolish. Her brother was always the level headed one but lately he had changed and not necessarily for the better. The king stepped closer to her brothers marked and the girl flinched away from him. 

“Lyanna!” The king cried out louder this time and Margaery flinched. 

Her brother pulled his arm around his matched and pulled her to his side half hiding her behind him as Lord Stark started over. The king maneuvered around the crowd so he was back at the girl’s face. The girl whose features were being hidden behind a curtain of har and was trembling if Margaery’s eyes weren’t mistaking her. The king’s hands ran over the girls face and shoulders and he ripped the girl from WIllas’s arms. Her brother clenched his jaw angerly but she knew there was nothing he could do. The king would not let Lyanna go. Lord Stark had arrived and began speaking to his friend. 

“Robert let go of my daughter.” Lord Stark stated. 

“Ned its Lyanna.” His friend stated hugging the girl close to him. 

“Yes, my daughter Lyanna Snow Lord Willas’s soulmate.” Lord Stark stated and the kings face reddened. 

“Soulmate!” The king cried pulling back from the girl who to Margaery’s surprise pulled from the kings arms quickly and flung herself into her brothers her hands clenching in her brothers tunic. 

“But Ned, its Lyanna Ned.” The king stated confused and angry all at once. 

“Let’s visit Lyanna Robert. Ill take you to her.” Lord Stark stated and Margaery watched as Lord Stark led the king away and the queen glared daggers into her soon to be good sister. 

Willas:

His blood boiled as he was forced to watch the king paw over his Matched. His fist clenched and slight fear rose up inside him. What would the king do to have his Lyanna come again? He wondered. He watched his Lyanna and he saw her shaking hands. It took all of him to just keep himself under control. He knows not what happened but finally his Lyanna was able to rip from the kings embrace and to his surprise ran right into his. She curled herself into him her hands grasping painfully at him. He pulled his arms around her one crossing over her back pulling her body to his the other cradling her black curls. He bent his head down and whispered into her ear. 

“Its okay Lyanna. Its fine. He won’t touch you again.” He promised and he could feel the girls tears wet his tunic. 

Finally, the king stopped staring at them and allowed himself to be pulled away by Lord Stark. The party dispersed and Willas looked to his girl. 

“Can you walk?” He asked her trembling form and the girl nodded. 

“Where do you wish to go?” He asked her softly already knowing the answer from watching her as much as he had been. 

Lyanna looked up at him her eyes red and leaned into him walking slowly. They headed to the gods wood and further into the forest. She led him to the gods wood pools and halted at the water.

“You go here when you are upset?” He asked her and she nodded. 

“Would you like to get in the water?” He asked again softly. 

She looked at him with embarrassment. 

“I will turn.” He offered knowing that still she would probably disagree. She disliked him and propriety was strongly against something of this nature. 

But he was wrong rather than disagree she nodded to him and surprised he turned from her. He could hear her untying her laces and let out a breath when he heard the water move. He turned around and found her looking to him. He could tell she was bare but could see nothing under the foam of the water. He took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the pool. He pulled his trousers from his ankles to his knees and put in his feet. The water was warm and soothed his leg he wondered what it would do if he was fully submerged. Closing his eyes, he jumped when he felt fingers tracing lightly along his bad leg. He opened his eyes and watched as Lyanna traced the scars on his leg. It was not a pretty sight. 

“I’m sorry.” The girl stated softly and he flinched. 

“Don’t be I did it to myself.” He replied without emotion. 

“No, I’m sorry for the commotion I caused.” His marked stated and he sighed. He took her hand in his and brought her arm to him. The motion caused her chest to nearly lift out the water and he couldn’t help but look. The arm he held was her marked arm so he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the wolf pictured there. His marked let out a squeak and moved to rip her arm from his grip. He smiled at her but hung on tightly pressing two more kisses to the flesh of her arm before letting go. He looked down to her face and it was bright red. He couldn’t bring himself to care. She was finally talking to him. Taking comfort in him. He could care less about anything else going on. 

Lyanna:

Willas was expecting much too much from her. He wanted to be with her at all times. Ever since the king had well she wasn’t sure what he had done and she had led Willas to her hot spring pools. It seemed he assumed she had warmed to him. In truth she liked him much better than she had before but he was still stuck up and overbearing and everything she didn’t want in a husband. At least his overbearing nature had some good to it. Every time the king even looked her way Willas was there leading her away. Willas was protective and while she hated it she also loved it. No one had ever cared for her wellbeing so much not even Robb or Theon. Theon who Willas seemed to hate and have every intention of not allowing her to speak to him. She nearly growled as she felt Willas’s arm around her waist leading her off away from the training yard. He had told her to stay away while the king’s party was there and she had reluctantly agreed but now he wouldn’t even allow her to watch. She tried to pull away from him but he latched onto her side pulling her body to him and leading her the direction he wanted. 

“Willas, Willas, stop. Stop!” She pushed him away hard and he stumbled. She reached out for him her eyes wide and sorry. He just looked at her without missing a beat and asked. 

“What, whats wrong?” 

“Nothing! Nothings wrong. I’m fine. Completely fine. You need to stop doing this.” She told him exasperated. 

“Stop what?” He asked her confused. 

“This!” She stated motioning to him. 

He just looked at her confused and she growled in frustration. 

“Willas, I’ll be fine. I need to you leave me alone.” She tells him huffing and he looks like she slapped him. 

“Leave you alone? I thought you enjoyed my company.” He replies. 

“I… I do sometimes. I don’t know. I don’t know you and your always around. If you’re not next to me then your sending me notes and if you are next to me, you’re always touching me. Why must you always touch me!” She cried. 

“I…. you’re my matched.” He replies and she wonders what that has to do with it.

“So?” She states simply. 

“So you should be near me.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes. 

“Why, why does that mean I always have to be near you.” She growls frustrated. 

“Were marked. You have my mark on you. You belong to me. Of course, you should always be near me.” He states simply and her blood boils. 

“I belong to no one!” She states her voice low and angry. 

“Your marked to me. Your marrying me in a few days’ time. You belong to me, with me.” He tells her with a soft smile. Is she supposed to find that romantic that he is claiming her? All it does is fill her with hate and anger all directed at him. All of the things she had started to learn about him all his wonderful traits disappeared from her mind. 

“We will see about that. We will see if I marry you.” She seethes out storming away. 

Willas:  
“I want to move up the wedding.” He told lord Stark as soon as he was able to pull the man away from the king’s party. 

“I thought you might.” His future goodfather stated with a sigh. 

“Tomorrow.” He demanded and Lord Stark winced. 

“I know it can be done so don’t tell me it can’t. My sister has planned the event and states all the proper clothes are ready. Feast is of no concern of mine.” He tells the lord and the Stark sighs again.

“Lyanna will not like this.” The lord says finally. 

“Lyanna has no choice.” He states with force.

“I don’t appreciate the way you speak of my daughter.” Lord Stark states with a glare. 

“You misunderstand me. She has no choice for her own good. I saw how the king was looking at her. Marrying me gives her more protection. She will no longer be a bastard. She will be the wife of a future lord paramount. Not even the king would touch her.” He states anger coming out instead of the fear that gripped at him. 

“She won’t agree.” Lord Stark states worry in his face. 

“That is your job. Marrying her is all the protection I can offer her. Otherwise I think we both will end up suffering. Should something happen to her it would affect me too.” Willas reminds the lord and watches as he nods. 

“Tomorrow morning then.” Willas states and leans on his cane heavily as he exits the room. 

Ned:  
He watched as his daughter entered the room. She looked unworried almost happy and he hated to have to dim her mood. 

“We’ve decided that you shall marry in the godswood tomorrow.” Her father states and Lyanna freezes in anger. 

“I will not.” She states perfectly still. 

“You will Lyanna.” He tells her with sadness in his tone. 

“I won’t marry him. He isn’t good father. Please don’t make me marry him.” His daughter begs falling to her knees before him. His heart breaks because he knows he has no choice. Either he gets her to marry Willas Tyrell or the two suffer while the king chases after her. 

“Lyanna there’s nothing I can do. He’s a good man. He’ll take care of you.” He tells her and Lyanna’s face falls tears falling down her cheeks. He cups the back of her head and almost cries himself. He hates that he has no choice. He curses the gods. Why would they force him to send her away? He curses Robert. How could his friend look at his daughter the way he does?


	8. Chapter 8

Margaery:  
Apparently her soon to be good sister had wanted to get ready alone. She had denied all help and while Margaery thought it strange she didn’t comment. She did however disagree and told her brother as much. Taking the dress she had ordered for the wedding she marched down to where she had been told the girls rooms were. She knocked upon the door and felt sympathy well up inside her when the girl answered. Her hair was wet and her eyes red. She had been crying and Margaery’s heart broke slightly. She couldn’t understand why the girl was so scared to marry Willas. Yes, her brother was overbearing with those he loved but he couldn’t deny the girl anything he was selfish like that he wanted to make those around him happy. She walked into the room and was shocked by what she saw inside. The room was startlingly small. Just a bed and a few chests lay in the room and her eyes widened. No wonder the girl was so modest. She had nothing. Oh, her brother would be hearing about this she would see to it and her good sister would want for nothing. He would shower her with jewels and silks and anything she desired. That would earn her love she was sure. She looked about the room and set the dress on the bed. 

“My brother ordered this for you from White Harbor.” She told the girl and Lyanna looked at the garment curiously. 

It was a soft white with silver thread running through it. Blue roses scattered the bodice that was also covered in glass beads. It was beautiful and they could have done no better in the time they had.

“Thank you.” The girl speaks looking at her with what seems like relief. 

“It was my brother sister.” She tells the girl and watches her smile as she calls her, her sister. For whatever Lyanna feels about her brother she does adore Loras and herself. 

“Do you wish for help into it? The ties are at the back.” She states after a few moments and watches the girl nod apprehensively. 

She beams at her and watches as the girl slips to her shift. Her skin is even more pale under the garment and Margaery is shocked. She helps Lyanna into the dress and smiles at the end result. Lyanna looks in the mirror her eyes wide. 

“Its beautiful isn’t it?” She askes and the girl nods. 

“Would you like help with your hair?” She asks and the girl flounders.

“I thought perhaps I would leave it down. I know its not usual but your brother says he prefers it that way and we don’t wear shoes in the godswood for the ceremony so I didn’t think it would be too odd.” Lyanna speaks hurriedly and Margaery cant help but smile. 

She doesn’t think the girl realizes it yet but she does care for Willas. She wants to make him happy and Margaery loves that.

“I am sure Willas will appreciate that.” She tells the nervous girl. 

“I’ll help you brush it out then. Maybe we could add a few small braids with some lace?” She tells the girl and watches as her eyes shine. She speaks to her as she brushes through her hair and she watches as the girl starts to relax. She leaves her when lord Stark knocks on the door with a smile.

Willas:  
Its early in the morning when he makes his way to the heart tree. He planned it as such. It is abnormal to have an early wedding but he wants the king to be absent. Lady Stark is also missing from the party but unfortunately the Stark Heirs Kracken friend is glaring daggers into him from afar. How he hates the squid. He feels like he is waiting for hours until Lord Stark brings Lyanna to the tree. His breath hitches when he looks at her. She’s beautiful. She’s left her hair down and he knows she did so for him. The knowledge makes him smile. It shows him eventually that his soon to be wife may love him, may want to please him at least. Lord Stark offers Lyanna’s hand to him and he takes in gently. Her fingers are cold and he curls his around hers to warm them. The Lord speaks the words and he follows after but they don’t register to him. All he can think of is the pale of Lyanna’s skin and the red of her lips. He follows them as they part to speak the words and his breath hitches once again. Then she’s staring at him as if waiting for something and he looks at Lord Stark. He had missed the cue. He stumbles forward and presses his lips to hers. Its hurried and done much to soon. Not what he wanted for her first kiss to be. But she looks at him curiously after he pulls away and he wonders if perhaps she felt something when their lips touched. He knows he did. He felt the entire world come into focus. 

He refuses to let go of Lyanna’s hand after the ceremony. No matter how hard she tries to pull away he keeps her hand in his the entire way to the dining hall. When they sit, he reclaims it. Lyanna allows him this. Her temper seems to have dimmed when it comes to him slightly in wake of their wedding. Although it is not long after the food is brought his wife, yes now he can finally claim her, that she starts to fidget. He ignores it until he starts eating and realizes that she has not done so. He looks to her questioningly and watches as she chews at her lip. She’s not eating. 

“Eat.” He tells her and she gives him an exasperated look. He gathers a plate of sweet bread he knows she enjoys and brings it to her and repeats the statement. 

She huffs as he does and he is confused. She will eat he decides and holds out a spoonful of eggs. She glares at him but he looks at her straight until she takes the food from him. He nods at her and holds out another spoon full. His wife is not happy with the development but he doesn’t mind. He enjoys feeding her and he knows what she likes. She stops taking food from him after awhile and he surmises she’s had enough. He won’t push her anymore today he decides and allows her to stare around the room. Her wolf sits at her feet and his wife steals a sausage from the table with her free hand and feeds it to the creature. He will have to have a plate of meat brought with every meal at Highgarden for her to feed her wolf. He would not imagine to keep the creature from her if nothing else it would keep her safe. Who would dare to attack a woman with a wolf watching over her? It is a few hours before Lord Stark stands from the table. The king it seems is awake and has declared a hunt to go out in an hour. He could go out with them but he’d rather not. He prefers the company of his wife. He stands from the table and looks to her. She scrambles up after him wide eyed. He takes her arm and walks her down the hall to her room. 

“Would you like to go riding today?” He asks her and she looks to him with her doe eyes. 

“Yes, my lord.” She replied and hearing lord from her lips is like salt on a wound. He doesn’t say anything however. 

“Shall I meet you in an hour at the stables? The king should have ridden out by then.” He tells her and she smiles nodding at him.

He walks to his rooms to change and finds his sister inside. 

“Margaery.” He nods at her and his sister smiles slyly at him. 

“I would have thought you would have brought your bride here brother. The way you look at her I wouldn’t have thought you would wait much longer.” His sister tells him and he rolls his eyes. He sets his cane down at the edge of his bed and starts to change his shirts. 

“I saw the girls room.” She tells him and he hums in response confused as to why that matters. 

“I’m sure she was delighted to have you in her rooms Margaery. She does love your company so.” He bites back at her with a wink. 

“Brother, I said room. She has a single room. A single small bed. Two chests and nothing else. Nothing brother.” His sister states with a cry and he whips around to look at her pulling on a new tunic.   
“That is all?” He asks his sister annoyed. 

“A small looking glass only. She has no chest of jewels or dresser for silks. I cannot begin to understand it.” His sister cries obviously upset. He is too. That is horrible. A girl should not be without such things. How could Lord Stark not care after his daughter he claims to love so much. He huffs. It matters not. She would be in his rooms from now on. She would have whatever she desired from now on. 

Lyanna:  
Her ride with her husband had been quite wonderful. He had allowed her to ride without a saddle. He had not forced her to ride side saddle or chastised her for wearing trousers. He was kind and his eyes soft as he spoke to her. It made her wonder if she had been right about him after all. She wasn’t sure. All she did know is that the events that would take place after the feast they were currently eating haunted her mind. Her husband was clinging to her hand for dear life as the king leered her direction. 

“Eat.” Willas huffed at her adding a slice of bread to her plate and she grew frustrated. 

“I can’t my lord, you have ahold of my hand.” She tells him through her teeth and Willas looks at her with surprise. He had not thought he was hindering her. Still her husband didn’t let go of her hand and instead held out his fork to her mouth. She sighed. It was not worth fighting with him. She belonged to him. He may do with her what he wished that much was made very clear to her by the septa last night. She had been afraid before but after that conversation she was terrified. She still felt like a child. She was only four and ten. Her husband held out another bite and she took it from him before looking about the room. The kings face was bright red staring at her. The king looked to her father at his right and talked angrily to him. Her father responded and the king roared. 

“Married!” Standing up the king pointed to her. 

She flinched as he roared and her husband stilled. He recovered after a moment sliding his chair closer to hers and moving his hand from her hand to her thigh. Her breath hitched as his fingers curled around her leg. His grip was tight as if claiming her. She sighed to herself and looked down at her plate. Her father must have replied to the drunk king because the man was screaming now and Lyanna wasn’t even sure what he was saying his words were slurred and his voice horse. She looked to her husband and saw the set of his jaw. He was unhappy. Not just unhappy he was angry. Livid even. Afraid he might speak back to the king she laid her hand softly on his own and she watched as his attention came back to her and he stared at her. She smiled softly trying to reassure him and his eyes sparkled slightly. 

“I’ll not allow it!” The king roared and Lyanna flinched. She would much rather have her match than be forced into being a mistress for that man. 

Her husband stood suddenly after she flinched his chair scraping against the ground and all eyes looked to him. He held his hand out to her and she looked back at her father questioningly. Her father made no move to assure or deter her so she placed her hand in his and allowed her husband to lead her away from the scene the kings voice ringing off the halls as he did so. Willas led her to his chambers. He stopped in the solar of the room closing the door behind them before setting down his cane and walking to her. His hands cupped her face and she looked at him wide eyed. He was walking, without his cane. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered to her his eyes soft. 

“Yes, my lord.” She responds dutifully and her husband sighs moving away from her. 

“You can call me Willas.” He tells her and she nods. He walks to the counter and pours wine handing a glass to her. She sips lightly. 

“I am sorry for the embarrassment I cause my lord.” She tells him softly looking down and her husband sighs once more. 

“It’s the king who should apologize you’ve done nothing.” He tells her and takes a long drink of his wine. She doesn’t respond just looks at him waiting fear in her bones. 

“I do not know how I will survive you.” He tells her with a sigh and she frowns. 

“All these men staring at you wanting you. I don’t know how I’ll bare it. It’s worse perhaps not yet having you.” He states speaking absent mindedly. 

She gulps and worries her lip. Her fingers reach for the front laces of her gown she wears her hands shaking. She knows what he wants. She knows what they all want. What the king wants. She thinks to herself that perhaps her matched is better than Theon or the King. He seems nicer more gentle perhaps. 

“I should spirt you away keep you away from those who would try and take you from me.” Her husband states with a laugh and she thinks he’s joking. 

The fabric falls from her shoulders and she waits bare before him when he turns to her. His mouth drops and he stares his eyes dark. She trembles under his gaze and watches as he walks to her. His fingers reach out tracing her collar bone and she shivers. Little sparks erupt from where he touches but she finds not pleasure in it only fear. He looks at her then into her eyes before he sighs retracting his hand. She lets out the breath she’s holding and he chuckles. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll not do anything until you wish me to. You can have these rooms for your own. Until your ready for me.” He tells her but his eyes speak differently and she’s hesitant.   
His fingers pull through her hair and he brings her face towards his forcing her body to stand against his. His lips claim hers and she shudders. He’s slow but there is strength behind the kiss. She doesn’t know what to do so she stands waiting for him to be done. His fingers grace the bare skin of her hip and it leaves heat in its wake. Before too long he pulls away leaning his forehead against hers. He pulls away pressing a kiss to her forehead and she trembles. He bends down and picks up her dress handing it to her. She slips the fabric back over her body feeling suddenly foolish and embarrassed. She feels her cheeks heat and her husband chuckles at her softly. 

“The fact I can walk is a secret kept by my siblings and grandmother only. You understand? I walk in my rooms so I cannot keep it secret from you. You will not tell this secret you understand?” He orders her and she nods. 

“Yes my lord.” 

“You will call me Willas Lyanna.” He states strongly and she nods again.

“Yes Lord Willas.” He sighs and runs a hand over his face. 

“I’ll leave you.” He tells her grabbing his cane and crossing the room. 

“And where will you sleep then?” She asks hesitantly. 

“With Loras, don’t worry I won’t be far.” He teases with a smile walking out the room. 

As soon as he is gone her heart stops flying. Fear leaves her and she smiles happily. He won’t impose upon her. Perhaps her husband is a better man than she thought. He’s still an overprotective animal however she thinks to herself as she climbs into bed. She hates sleeping without Ghost but he’s not allowed at the table when the queen is there and she has little energy to go get her companion from the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this chapter later on. Perhaps another point of view but this is all for right now.

Willas:  
He couldn’t sleep. Not knowing that Lyanna was down the hall sleeping in the bed that was meant for them both. His brother was little consolidation having passed out across his bed. Lyanna was all he could think about. Her face standing there bare before him. The fear as clear as day. She was terrified of him. Her relief when he told her he would sleep elsewhere. Gods he loved her. More than anything. He barely knew her. Well he knew so much about her, but she barely knew him. He stared at the book on the table wishing it would rid him of the deep craving that ran through his bones. He could go to her. He could he would be well within his rights. No one would fault him. And he wanted to, oh how much he wanted to but he wouldn’t no he couldn’t. He had to force himself out of the room with her. He had to force himself not to touch her. He would not impose upon her. Not until she wished it and she would. He promised himself somehow, he would make her love him. Somehow, she would decide she wanted him all on her own. His body would just have to wait no matter how hard it was. He frowned as he was brought out of his thoughts by a stark jolt of fear. It wasn’t his. Was Lyanna having a nightmare. He moved to the hall and looked down it wondering if he should go to her. The white cloak before the door of his wife’s room startled him. He stormed back into Loras’s room hitting his brother awake with his cane. 

“Loras, I need you grab your sword.” He ordered his brother who was half asleep. A scream ran through the halls and Willas moved forward quickly his brother following after him. He stared at the white cloak in front of the door. 

“Move.” He ordered but the man did not. Another scream rang from the room and his blood froze. 

“Loras.” He called and watched as his brother knocked the knight to the floor. The Stark heir had joined them by now and was frantically looking around. Willas threw open the door and what he saw inside made him freeze. 

There was his wife. Curled up at the headboard her shift torn while the king grabbed at her. He couldn’t move all he could do was stare. How could this have happened he wondered? Lord Stark stormed past him and grabbed hold of the king ripping him from Lyanna. As soon as the king was lifted off her Lyanna flew from the bed. He watched her sob slipping down to the floor. He couldn’t move. He wanted to go to her but shock was deep in his bones. What exactly had happened he wondered looking at the king who’s trousers were half down. He should feel pain had she been assaulted he believed but he wasn’t sure. Robb Stark went to her instead his hands grasping his sister’s shoulders holding her close to him stopping her shaking. The Greyjoy boy pushed past him next holding Lyanna’s face in his hands. Somewhere in the room Lord Stark was screaming at his friend but Willas didn’t care. All he cared about was Lyanna and she was lying in a heap on the floor sobbing and shaking in terror. Robb Stark lifted her from the ground and started through the door. He woke from his stupor then. 

“Where are you taking her?” He asked. 

“My room, I’ll watch over her.” The lord stated and he shook his head. 

“She’s my wife. She’ll stay with me.” The young lord fumed but it was Lord Stark who intervened. 

“Robb take Lyanna to Lord Loras’s rooms.” The man stated and the son nodded. 

The Stark boy laid Lyanna on Loras’s bed and the girl protested clinging to her brother. Her brother glared at him anger evident on his face before leaving the room as his father dictated to him earlier. His wife curled her feet up to her chest and continued to sob. He wasn’t sure of what to do. He didn’t know what he could do to console her. He grabbed a chair and moved it to the side of the bed. He sat down and took her hand in his own rubbing circles on the back of it. The girl tried to rip away but he didn’t allow it. Instead he held her hand until she cried herself into sleep. He put his face in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. He had frozen when he had seen her on the ground. He hadn’t thought the king would do something so stupid. He hadn’t thought at all. He should have better protected her. He should have ripped the man off her. What was he going to do. He did not make a good marked. He was not built for these emotions. He was not made for these situations. The things he was feeling inside right now weren’t him. He wasn’t like this. Not ever. 

His grandmother entered the room sometime later. How long he was unsure. She was in her sleepwear and she looked angry and sympathetic in his direction. 

“We’re leaving as soon as she’s awake. I’ll not have her around that man any longer than necessary.” He tells his grandmother and the woman sighs but nods. 

“I’ll prepare everything. It will be hard so hurried but it can be done.” She tells him and leaves the room knowing he is in no mood for speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Margaery:  
They had been on the road for six days now. Her brothers wife road ahead of them her wolf leading her. Margaery doesn’t think she has spoken save to tell her siblings goodbye since the incident with the king. She only responds to her brother with nods or silence. She sleeps curled up with her white wolf. Willas has two guards following her at all times but it seems to only make the girl uneasy. She flinches if even Loras as much as touches her. Margaery feels sorry for the girl but not as sorry as she feels for her brother. He is taking it badly. There were circles under his eyes and he was quiet in the wheelhouse not even reading just staring out the front window keeping track of his wife. She had, had enough. They had camped for the night and Lyanna was sitting off in the grass with her wolf. Her brother was standing off a ways away looking at her. She sighed. Walking to the girl she thought of how to approach her. 

“Sister.” She stated sitting beside her. She wanted to be supportive but she also needed to let her goodsister know that this was unacceptable. 

“How are you feeling?” The girl didn’t respond. 

“Lyanna. You must come out of this before we get to Highgarden.” She tells her trying to be sympathetic to her. 

“I know.” The girl responds softly looking at her wolf. 

“You can talk to me you know. I will not judge you.” Margaery states looking at the girl curiously. He brother had told her mostly what had happened but no one knew what had gone on in the room. She knew her elder brother was terrified the king had raped her and that for some reason he had not felt it. The longer the girl stayed silent the more he began to believe it and curse himself. 

“I know.” Lyanna spoke again and Margaery sighed in her head. She sat there watching the girl though, she did not leave. 

“Is your brother terribly angry with me?” The girl asks her suddenly belting it out as if she’s afraid. 

“What? No. He’s not angry with you at all. None of us are.” She tells her goodsister and the girl looks back at her disbelieving but doesn’t respond.

“My brother is scared.” She states and Lyanna looks at her confused. 

“He worries the king hurt you badly. The more you shy away from him the more concerned he grows.” She tells the girl and she has the sense to look guilty. 

“I have embarrassed him terribly.” The girl responds and Margaery sighs. 

“No. Or at least Willas doesn’t think so. My brother feels many emotions and does many things due to them but embarrassment is not something he feels often.” She shares to her good sister. 

“I do not understand how he cannot be embarrassed. I do not understand how he is not angry with me for allowing the king to touch me before him. He told me it angered him the thought of them touching me.” The girl states and her cheeks redden and if it hadn’t been such a serious moment Margaery would have laughed. Her brother jealous. 

“Perhaps you should ask him then?” She states and the girl shakes her head. 

“I have grown to like you Lyanna and I know my mother and father will as well. You have the power to make Willas happy and that is something that is hard to achieve. But Highgarden will be hard for you at first. The ladies will not be kind. It would be better to seem like you have my brothers’ ear. It would be better to be united when you face them.” She tells the girl and hears her sigh. 

“I know.”

“Speak to him. If you are afraid he will hurt you Willas could never. He doesn’t have a violent bone in his body. He won’t lay a hand to you. I swear it. If you worry about his emotions and such my brother cares only to see you well. He has no other worries.” She states thinking through her words carefully. Her hand rests upon Lyanna’s and the girl smiles at her. 

“I will think on it.” Lyanna speaks. 

Margaery sits with her for a moment longer before she leaves and heads to her tent. As soon as she enters she hears her brother come in after her. His eyes are hopeful and she sighs in sadness. 

“Did she speak to you? Is she alright?” He asks worried. 

“She talked to me yes. She is afraid you are upset with her that she has embarrassed you.” Margaery tells him and his eyes widen. 

“How could she think that?” He askes confused. 

“I don’t know. She seems to be unsure of herself a lot brother.” She tells him. 

“That’s irrational. I could never be angry with her about this. It is no fault of hers. The sick stag is all to blame.” Her brother spit out in anger. 

“The Reach will riot when they find out. Grandmother is livid. She isn’t even overly fond of the girl and she is out for blood.” Margaery tells him and he sighs.

“I know. That’s what I worry. I don’t know what to do.” He tells her. 

“I don’t know either brother.” She speaks back. 

“I have a matched wife who won’t speak to me let alone allow me to touch her. My grandmother is furious. Everything inside me wants to kill the man who hurt her and I can do nothing to rid myself of it as her emotions flood to me.” He tells her with tears in his eyes. 

Margaery goes to him wrapping her arms around him and soothing him as he cries. It isn’t until two days later that she sees her goodsister slip into her brothers tent after him. 

Willas:  
He’s barely inside his tent when he hears it and the sound stops him in his tracks. He looks up to the sky in thanks of the gods before he turns to her. 

“My Lord.” 

“Lyanna.” He breathes out looking at the girl standing just inside his tent her hands fidgeting. The girl doesn’t say anything so he walks to her and grasps her hand. He leads her to the bed. The only furniture in the room. She sits perched on the side in a movement so unnatural for her. He waits for her to speak. It is long before she does so but he is content to just watch her. 

“I am sorry my lord!” She cries out finally looking at him with tear filled eyes. 

“Shhhh…. You have no reason to be sorry.” He sooths her brushing the tears from her cheeks. 

“But I, you said.” She tries to say something but fails. 

“I what?” He asks curious. 

“You were upset. Before about how if people would touch me and then the king and before you did and I.” The girl is crying and he tucks her into his side and marvels at how she allows him and starts to cling to his doublet. It takes him awhile to follow what she had said but when he does he fixates on one piece. The king touched her. How? What exactly did the king do to her he wondered worriedly. Pain gripping at his heart and fury burning through his bones. He waits until she’s stopped crying and pulled away from him before he asks. 

“What exactly did the king do to you Lyanna?” The girl shakes her head and tries to hide back in his chest but he catches her shoulders he needs to see her face. He needs to know this. 

“Did he rape you?” He can barely get the words out the idea frightening him to his very core. 

“No.” Lyanna whispers looking down and his entire body relaxes.

“Then the king touched you? Where?” He asks curiously and his wife shivers. 

“Everywhere.” She breathes out looking up at his face with guilt filled eyes. 

His chest tightens when she speaks and a part of him rages inside. If he could have the king dead, he would but he cannot so his rage simmers inside him. If he never sees the king again it will be all the better for it. He doubts if he could ever be civil in his presence. She tucks back into his arms and he breathes out calming himself. The effect she has on him he can hardly believe. 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone after he looked at you like he was.” He whispers to her and she pulls away from him wiping her eyes. 

“Its not your fault. You were kind to me.” His wife states and he smiles at her sadly. 

“Ghost is never to leave you, you understand? When I am not there, when you sleep Ghost is beside you.” He tells her and she nods agreeing to every word. 

She curls back up into him and he leans back lying on the bed. His wife freezes as he lays down but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest only. He doesn’t allow his fingers to wander as they so desperately want to. He just holds her and is amazed when she falls asleep against him almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore Willas. I see him as this really irrational but completely sweet character that I really don't want to corrupt.

Willas:  
He smiles half asleep when he feels her slip in beside him. His wife slips in beside him clinging to him most nights. She seems to find comfort in him but she hardly speaks a word to him during the day. She is his siblings during the day. Loras entertains her with talk of knights and Margaery promises different things to her about the Reach. They might get her during the day she might go to them to pass her time but its he who she turns to at night. It is him that she goes for comfort and it is enough for him. At least for now. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her crown. She nuzzles into him and lets out a sigh that has him groaning on the inside. It’s almost humorous how much he wants her now. His family tease him relentlessly all day long about it as he stares after her. He can’t help it. Everything she does calls to him. Her very being, very voice is a siren to him. He wakes in the morning to an empty bed and he is not surprised. She wakes most days early to cross swords with his brother before they start to travel. He dresses and walks to break his fast. His grandmother and sister are at the table when he gets there watching Loras and Lyanna spar in the distance. 

“Awake finally I see.” His grandmother states. 

“Long night?” Margaery quips and he rolls his eyes. 

“Have they eaten yet?” He asked and Margaery shook her head. He nods back and starts making two plates. He fills Lyanna’s with fresh fruit. He finds she loves the taste having not as much in the north. His eyes however are on his wife as she moves. 

“You do realize she is your wife.” His grandmother states and he nods at her. 

“You could exercise your rights whenever you wanted.” She responds and he tenses. 

“I could not.” He replies and his grandmother rolls her eyes. Lyanna was not good enough for his grandmother even though deep down he knew she likes the girl. His grandmother had hoped he would marry the princess. He was rather happy he had not. His age difference with Lyanna was enough for him. Twelve years was longer than it seemed. 

“Lyanna!” He shouts across the yard and the girl stops to look back at him. He smiles when he sees hers shining his way. She walks up to the table after setting her practice sword away. He pats the seat next to him and she sits. 

“Eat.” He tells her and while she glares his way she does as he asks. She may not love him but now she didn’t hate the sight of him. They were getting there now she could interact with him without fighting for the most part. 

“We will be at White Harbor by tonight.” He tells her and sees the excitement in her eyes. He knows she is excited to see the ocean. 

Before long his wife pushes her plate away from herself and he stands grasping her arm as he did so. He leads her to the mare she borrowed from Margaery. His sister opting to sit in the wheelhouse with grandmother and him. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to spend some time in the wheelhouse today?” He asks her and she looks at him hesitantly and then back at the mare. 

“If you wish my lord.” She responds and he sighs inwardly. 

“No I wish you to do what you want Lyanna. Do you want to ride or not?” He asks with a huff and his wife flinches. 

“I’d prefer to ride my lord.” She tells him and he nods leaving her at her horse and heading to the wheelhouse. 

He sits in the wheelhouse listening to his grandmother and sister chat about their Redyine cousins and he barely listens. His eyes are focused on Lyanna before him and checking that the two guards he placed upon her are watching her closely. He will take no chances with his wife. He chose the guards carefully. They had brought only those truly loyal with them to the north worried about spilling their secrets. Still some he was surer of than others. The two he had watching his wife he had known since he was a child. There could be no guard more loyal. His wife had caught up to Loras and was laughing her head thrown back. He wondered what it was about. 

“Willas.” His sister called drawing his attention away from the front window. 

“Yes?” He asked and his sister sighed. 

“Who should we arrange for Desmera to marry brother. The board has changed so much.” His sister answered and he almost sighed. They were up to their word games. Playing the game of thrones.   
“I haven’t a clue sister.” He responded not in the mood for such games. As much as he wanted to further his house, he sometimes got tired of such talk. 

“We were thinking perhaps Lord Tarly’s son?” Margaery stated curiously and Willas sighed. 

“Lord Tarly’s first son will die before his father. Lord Tarly will never allow him to inherit Hornhill.” Willas spoke. 

“The second son then?” Margaery asked and he shook his head. 

“We can’t be seen making that match picking a second son over a firstborn.”

“Robb Stark would make a good husband.” Margaery continued. 

“I’m sure he would but Lord Stark favors a northern match.” He told the two and his grandmother looked thoughtfully at him. 

“How about a Fossway for Garland or a Hightower?” Margaery not stopping. 

“If Garland prefers.” He states and Margaery finally giving up on him stops speaking and goes about her sewing. 

“You’ve changed.” His grandmother states boldly and he turns to her. 

“I’d imagine most men change when they marry.” He responds and Margaery raises a brow at him.

“Yes, they do but not like you. You’ve changed drastically my child.” She speaks to him and he frowns. 

“Not all for the worse brother.” Margaery speaks putting her hand on his to reassure him. 

“I fail to understand what the problem is.” He tells the wheelhouse and his grandmother looks at him. 

“You’d put that girl above anyone even yourself.” His grandmother states and Willas just raises a brow. Because its true he would and he isn’t ashamed of it. 

“It’s dangerous brother.” His sister states.

“She is dangerous to you.” His grandmother responds and he frowns. 

He understands he really does. There is nothing he won’t give or give up for his Lyanna. There is not secret he could keep from her. She is the center of his life now and he understands how that would be worrisome to them. He had never been a jealous or quick to temper man but when it comes to Lyanna all bets are off. The reaction to the king’s imposition had seriously tested him.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyanna:  
The ocean was beautiful. Almost unworldly so. It was blue and green and something almost purple all in one and it made her gasp. White Harbor was filled with men and woman and stalls. They were set to leave as soon as everything was packed up into the ships. She was strolling around the market place her guards and Ghost following after her occasionally she would stop and look at something. There had been silver earrings set with purple stones from Lys that made her jaw drop they were so beautiful. A fox fur cloak that made her think of Robbs hair and she almost cried. Some silks of fabric she had never felt before. She reached stalls of food and sat on a bench waiting. She assumed Willas would find her when they were to board the ship. She was waiting quite a time before her husband’s servant found her. She followed the man to the ship and he brought her to her cabin. Her husband was nowhere to be seen and she was slightly apprehensive but bit down the feeling. Entering the apartment, she was surprised by the size of it. It was a good size and seemed well equipped for the long journey. She set her cloak on the table but found it was already filled. Boxes tied were laying on the wood. Curiously she picked up them and opened them. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was not that she was unhappy but rather that he was still stalking her. He didn’t trust her. 

Willas:  
He was reading behind his desk on the ship when he heard his door slam open. His wife stormed in and he almost smiled save the look on her face was one of fury. The door slammed back shut and he leaned back in his seat. 

“You don’t trust me.” She screamed at him and he frowned confused. 

“Why must people follow me around everywhere. And its not even just following me around its spying. Like I cant be trusted like I’m doing something wrong. You aren’t even secretive that your doing it. Whenever you can you remind me. I mean thank you for the gifts but I don’t need them. Just because I look at something doesn’t mean I want or need it.” His wife huffs out and he understands. 

“So, you dislike the things I got for you.” He states and she groans coming closer to the table. 

“No.” She replies. 

“Then I don’t understand.” He tells her annoyed. 

“I don’t want you to give me things just because I look at them and I don’t want people following me around telling you my every move. I don’t like those stupid notes you send me all the time.” She spits out and he grows frustrated. 

“Why not?” He asks and she huffs.

“Because Willas its not natural and it means you don’t trust me.” She tells him flatly. 

“It means I want to keep you safe.” He states choosing to address one problem at a time. 

“I am safe. I have Ghost and the two men you’ve ordered to not let me out of their sight another person is redundant.” She tells him but he disagrees. 

“I disagree. Someone watches you so I am aware you are alright and I can help you properly with whatever you need.” He tells her and she throws her hands up.

“I don’t need help!” She cries annoyed. 

“You can be angry all you want Lyanna but it isn’t going to change. I need to know your alright.” He tells her flatly and she groans. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” She asks and he feels the guilt set in because she’s right he doesn’t trust her. But he doesn’t trust anyone. And he especially doesn’t trust other men where she is concerned. Its not his fault really, he tells himself it’s the mark. It makes him this obsessive possessive man not him. Its not in his nature. 

“Don’t argue with me Lyanna.” His voice is stern, more so than he means to be and she quiets as soon as he speaks. He sighs. His wife is still afraid of him. Or rather afraid of him exercising his marital rights if he is not mistaken. She won’t push him too far in fear of his reaction. She doesn’t believe he loves her he realizes. 

“Fine but I don’t need you buying me things.” She tells him with a huff. 

“Aright would you like to buy them yourself? Your allotted a thousand gold dragons a month as my wife.” He asks and she opens and closes her mouth. 

“What?” She asks and he just looks at her. 

“Would you like more? You can always take from my allotment. I have five thousand and usually only spend half of it. You may have the rest.” He states looking down at his book for a moment before looking up. His wife is gaping at him like a fish and he almost laughs.

“Really Lyanna if you want more you can have it. Whatever you want.” He tells her folding his hands in front of him on top his book resting on the table. She just looks at him like he’s telling her of real dragons not golden ones. Finally, his wife turns and storms from the room and he sighs going back to his book. It would be a long trip he was sure. His grandmother, Loras and his sister were in the other ship. He had wanted time with Lyanna but it seemed that perhaps that had been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willas is kind of an idiot if you think about it but he truly adores Lyanna so I can't fault him for it. What do you think of him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case your wondering why I am updating so much its that I have finished up to chapter 18. So I will slow down after that. Right now I am just updating when I have time between classes and such.

Willas:  
She was not speaking to him. Again. She was not coming to him at night. Again. It seemed that every time he took one step forward it was another two backward. He truly was unsure of what he had done wrong this time. All he had done was send servants to go get things she wanted. It was simple. He had done it for Margaery dozens of times. And when he had, had his brief tryst at sixteen with a bakers daughter he had done the same. Well maybe not on the same scale but he hadn’t loved the bakers daughter just the warmth of her sex. He sighed. He needed to go speak to her. He knocked on the door to her chambers lightly before he entered. She was seated on her bed in a shift the front ties done loose her hair about her shoulders. She looked up as he walked in and he can’t believe he compared anything to do to her to the baker’s daughter. He is glad she doesn’t have anyone to compare him to. He fears for the man. If he had known that Greyjoy boy had even kissed his Lyanna he would have killed him he was sure of it. 

“My Lord?” Lyanna asks and he sighs. He hates it when she calls him that. He wants to hear his name from her lips. 

“Willas.” He counters and Lyanna rolls her eyes. That is something else he hates. It makes him want to kiss her senseless and bite that lip of hers. 

“Are you well?” He asks her. He hasn’t actually seen her out of her room in three days. 

“Yes my Lord.” She tells him. 

“What have you been doing?” He asks her.

“Oh your servants haven’t told you my every move?” She bites out at him and he raises a brow watching her shrink right after she speaks as if she’s worried, he will be angry with her. He’s not he quite likes that temper of hers. 

“Contrary to what you believe I don’t have people monitoring what you do in your rooms. I only have people monitoring you when your safety is an issue.” He tells her and she bites her cheek.   
“What do you want my Lord?” She asks with that temper of hers. 

“You, I wanted to speak. To do something with you.” He tells her and her eyes smile for her. 

“What would you have us do?” She asks curiously.

“Would you like to read me from that book of yours?” He asks and she looks at him with an arched brow. 

“I took it from your collection when you went above deck.” She tells him and he smiles. He hadn’t known that. 

“Then I should enjoy it.” He states and motions for her sitting in a chair at the desk.

She reads to him and her voice is melodic. But he is more interested in watching her as she reads. Her forehead furrows and her fingers skim over the pages. She loves to read he knows and it makes him smile that they have that in common. Suddenly a thought comes to his head. They have that in common. Willas hates when people gift him things, he has all he needs and unless it is something they have made like a handkerchief from his sister or a birthday present. Perhaps she is like him. If she wants something, she will just get it herself. Perhaps his wife needs a reason for the gifts. Perhaps she needs a reason. They need to serve a purpose. He must find a way to tie things to reasons then. He has a world full of presents coming to her as soon as she finds herself in Highgarden. When she gets to his home his wife will have more than she knows what to do with. He has collections of pieces he has saved for years for his future wife but not even that he has sent orders ahead for pieces and had Margaery send measurements and specifications for new dresses. His wife will have to get used to receiving things from him. She deserves it and he is not going to stop anytime soon. In fact he will probably spoil her for the rest of her life. He will probably only get worse. He imagines when he gets to watch his wife swell with his child and he knows he will most likely not be able to stop himself from showering her with gifts. It’s his way of showing his love sometimes and while he knows its not healthy he also knows enough about himself to know it is not going to change anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but the next few are short they get longer in awhile though.

He was sitting in his chair on the ship going over numbers. He had grown closer to his wife over the past few weeks. She even forgot to call him my lord sometimes and slipped up and used his given name. Lyanna was resting with Ghost on his bed. He found it almost comical how comfortable she was sitting on the bed with lights on but as soon as he was there or the lights turned off she was as jumpy as a fawn. She had started to creep into his bed again. He wondered if she even knew he knew she did so. He however was tired of it. He was tired of staying up waiting to see if she would join him. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms properly. He wanted to wake with her still next to him. He looked at his wife and watched as she turned another page her hand absentmindedly skimming over Ghosts fur. He closed the book full of numbers and stood. She looked to him and sat up. 

“I’m tired.” He stated and walked over to her.

“Oh I apologize.” His wife stated scrambling off the bed. He held out a hand to stop her from standing up and she looked at him confused and scared. 

“Stay here.” He told her turning to his chest and stripping off his clothing to pull on more comfortable articles. 

When he turned around his wife was red as a tomato and looking down at her hands. She had saw him then. He wondered what she thought of him. If she thought him as attractive as he thought her. He wondered if she imagined his body in the ways he imagined hers. He walked back to the bed blowing out all the candles save one on the bedside. He tilted Lyanna’s eyes up and looked at her fondly. And he noticed her fear and how her eyes avoided his bare chest.

“Just stay here with me tonight.” He tells her and she blanches. 

“No to sleep. Instead of coming in later.” He clarifies and her face regains some color. 

She looks thoughtfully at him for a moment before she nods. He smiles at her and moves round to the other side of the bed slipping under the furs. He holds his arms out to her and she hesitates before she moves towards him. She doesn’t go into his embrace however just hovers around him. He huffs and draws her into his arms lying down curling his body around her small frame. She lets out a breath at the action and he smiles when she freezes as his body connects with his. 

“Sleep.” He states leaning over and blowing out the remaining candle before wrapping his arms around his wife and threading his fingers through her raven locks. 

Her breath comes out in fearful pants for the first few minutes they lay there until she seemed to believe he was not going to press her and then she relaxed into his embrace. It was not what he wanted. It was not enough but it was progress and progress is progress regardless of how much.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyanna:  
They were finally traveling on dry land again and Lyanna was glad of it. Sea was not for her. She loved the ocean truly she did. She loved the smell of it but she missed the open air and the trees. Not that there were any trees in the Reach it seemed. Honestly, she was not impressed with her new homeland. Yes, there was a great number of fields and wonderful hills but there was little foliage. Part of her missed her seclusion with Willas. He was so kind and careful with her. Sleeping wrapped up in his arms was actually becoming something she looked forward to. He kept the nightmares at bay. He had insisted that she didn’t need a tent of her own and so she was forced to stay with him. She found that she actually didn’t mind. She looked over at the wheelhouse she knew he was in and smiled. The more time she spent with him the more he seemed to grow on her. He was still ridiculous, overbearing and unbelievably protective. But he was her mate and that was starting to mean something to her. She rode over to the wheelhouse and dismounted. The entire entourage stopped and she blushed. She hadn’t meant to make them all stop but she thought she might spend some time in the wheelhouse. She thought she might spend some time with her marked. Not that she wanted to of course but rather because it was expected of her she stated to herself. Willas opened the door to the wheelhouse and looked out at her worriedly. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her questioningly and she shook her head.

“Nothing, I just thought I might join you for a bit today.” She watched as his eyes sparkled at her words. 

“Of course.” He stated moving and allowing her inside. She stood in the center of the structure looking at the women there. The queen of thorns arched her brow at her and Margaery gave her a curious look. Margaery had been sitting by her brother it seemed but moved as she entered to rest by her grandmother. Willas sat back down on the seat and looked at her. She flushed and moved to sit beside him. He tapped the top of the wheelhouse and they started to move once more. She sat with plenty of room between them her hands folded and her heart thumping. Willas let out an exasperated breath. She knew him well enough now to know his emotions. She turned to him and watched his unhappy expression. 

“Stand.” Her husband stated and she did so wondering what she had done to upset him. 

Her husband swung his bad leg up on the cushion and held his arms out to her. She looked at him confused. What did he want? He motioned for her to come to him and she walked forward so she was standing before him. He placed his hands on her hips and she flushed looking into his eyes. She could feel the burn of his fingers upon her skin. Her husband raised a brow at her and she looked away. The distraction was exactly what he needed and he picked her up and placed her down sitting against him. Her back was pressed against his chest. She had to move her body and pull her legs up to the cushions. Her husband hummed as she lay against him and she rolled her eyes. Well this was the last time she rode in the wheelhouse that was for sure. Wilas’s arms wrapped around her and she sighed. Her husband was a determined man. She wasn’t going anywhere she was stuck in this position. Knowing that she relaxed into him and Willas pressed a kiss to her crown in appreciation. She looked to Margaery and her goodsister was looking at her with a knowing look. She frowned back. What did she think she was doing? This was all her stupid Brother. All Willas. He was the touchy demanding one. He couldn’t go two seconds without touching her somehow. The queen of thorns however looked bored. She looked at Lyanna like she was completely unimportant and that he grandson always seemed to bring girls into the wheelhouse and sit them half upon himself. She supposed that could be true. Willas most likely had done something of the kind before. It would not be unprecedented. Even Robb visited the whore house. Suddenly she felt a pain inside a sick painful feeling that made her want to cry out. Willas must have felt something because he brushed her hair away from her neck and bent down pressing a kiss to her collar bone. His face nuzzled into her neck and Lyanna frowned. She really didn’t like being used as a well whatever he was using her as. It was very inapproperate and she was sure Margaery had no desire to see the affection. However, when she looked back up at Margaery the girl was looking at her with a sly smile. Fine she thought. If Willas wasn’t letting her go and Margaery had no problem with this unhealthy display than she would enjoy it. She pressed back into him and closed her eyes. Riding had tired her and she found herself quickly falling asleep her fingers wrapping around Willas’s arm clinging to him in a way had she been awake would have been embarrassed by. 

Willas:  
His sister smirked slyly at him but he ignored her. He didn’t really care what she thought. His matched had agreed to sit with him. Well he hadn’t given her much choice but she had started to relax around him. Allowing him his flights of fancy. She had felt something when he had grabbed her. She had flushed. His hands upon her had done something to her. His fingers slipped through her hair pulling it out of its braid. Much better he thought to himself. He did not like her hair pulled back. He liked to be able to run his fingers through her hair. He hummed as he did so. He could only move his left arm. His right had been claimed in Lyanna’s grasp but he had no complaints. He liked that she had begun to cling to him as she slept. He stared down at her his mind running away with himself. He imagined being safely in his bed at Highgarden sitting on his bed like this. Being able to lean down and kiss her when he wanted. He imagined her sitting like this with not a stitch on her. His cock stirred and he cursed. His sister raised a knowing brow at him and he sighed. 

“It seems she has gotten used to you brother.” Margaery states and he nods looking back down at her. 

“Never would you have done such a display before.” His sister continued. 

“Perhaps not. But I had no woman to do such with.” He replies and his sister coughs loudly. 

“You no woman?” Brother dear you forget I’ve spent time in you chambers.” His sister smiles at him slyly. 

“Margaery, stop.” He tells her his fear kicking in. He really didn’t want his wife hearing about his past. He wondered if it would pain her. 

“Why brother? Does your wife not realize that a man like you would have needs?” His sister laughs out and he glares at her. 

“Stop it Margaery.” He replies and its his grandmother who steps in. 

“Enough. Stop teasing your brother. His pining has finally stopped for a moment. I thought we might actually be able to get something done now.” His grandmother states and Willas smothers a cough. 

“Yes grandmother.” Margaery states. 

“We must talk of what we are going to do when we get to Highgarden.” His grandmother states and he sighs. 

“Must we talk about this with her here?” He asks and his grandmother glares at him. 

“We would not but your attention is elsewhere when she isn’t around so I have no choice. She’s asleep anyhow.” His grandmother bites out and Willas concedes. His attention is always on his wife.

“I sent a raven ahead to your father. When we reached oldtown. The fool has apparently already sent out the word for a tourney. There is no escaping it now. Your wife will be thoroughly scrutinized.” His grandmother stated flatly and he sighed. Lyanna was not one for attention. But she may enjoy the festivities. 

“My wife will be fine.” He tells her and watches as his grandmother stares at him disbelievingly. 

“I do not know what word has reached this far south. I doubt we can keep the near assault of your wife secret.” His grandmother speaks and he freezes looking down at Lyanna worriedly. 

“I know that.” He tells her flatly and his grandmother nods. 

“It is perhaps a good thing that she has kept herself from you. There will be no questioning on the parentage of a babe.” His grandmother states and he feels ill. 

“Grandmother please.” He pleads but the woman just looks at him pointedly. 

“Willas this is necessary. We have to decide how we will proceed. This is serious.” His grandmother chastises him and he sighs. 

“I’m well aware.” He states back running his fingers over his wife’s cheek. 

“Your father will no doubt try and do something foolish. I doubt I’ll be able to stop him. He will take this as a personal offence against our house. Not that it isn’t but it may ruin your sisters chances of being queen.” His grandmother stated unhappily and a thought came to him. 

“It could. Or it could further them. Perhaps an apology in the form of a bethroal.” He states and his grandmother smiles at him. 

“Yes. I had thought on that. We will have to wait. Make them thoroughly worried as to what we will do before we strike that bargain.” She states happily. 

“I’ll raise the price of grain for all but Dorne and the North.” He states turning back to his grandmother. 

“Yes, that would cause quite a scene.” Grandmother states with a sly look. 

“What are you planning on doing with her?” His grandmother asks finally looking at the girl in his arms. 

“What do you mean?” He asks confused. 

“It is quite obvious the girl feels little for you where you feel too much.” His grandmother huffs and he sighs again. 

“Grandmother.”

“I am not done. She was not meant to be a lord paramounts wife. She knows nothing of court or how to run a castle. What are you going to do about that? How do you plan on fixing such a thing. You cannot teach such things quickly.” She points out and he looks down. 

“Perhaps I don’t wish to teach her.” He tells his grandmother and she snort. 

“Brother Highgarden must have a lady.” His sister states and he nods. 

“I will do what she can’t.” He replies and the two women look at him unhappily. 

“You’ll work yourself to death Willas.” His sister states with a gasp. 

“I’ll do what’s necessary. But she will not need to know of court. I refuse to bring her to the capital. She will not be near that man again and the crown prince is no better.” He states annoyed. 

“She must know how to speak to people.” Margaery replies. 

“I’ll not have her change in such a way. I don’t want her to look at someone and wonder what their motive is. I want her to be happy and carefree. I will take care of those who want to hurt us. I have people watching her. She will be just fine.” He states looking down at his wife. 

“You can’t be serious Willas. You can’t always be there.” Margaery states and he looks at his grandmother who has been quiet. 

“You’ve already made up your mind. Nothing I can say could change it.” His grandmother states annoyed. “Your becoming more like your father every day you spend around that girl. She’s making you irrational.”

“Perhaps.” He states smiling looking down at her and pulling her up tighter to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Lyanna:  
Her body hummed as her lips met his. He drug her to him until her body was pressed hard against his. She felt his fingers run through her hair bringing her mouth closer to him. Her lips slanted over hers and when she pulled back from him his eyes were black. His hands skimmed over her and she shivered. His fingers pulled at the front laces of her dress and as it fell off her his hand reached out and

Lyanna shot up from the bed. The motion jolted her from Willas’s arms and he startled sitting up looking around worriedly. She felt panicked. What was that? Willas reached for her and she flinched away. He frowned at her in the pale light of morning. 

“What’s wrong Lyanna?” He asks and she shuddered at his voice a stab of longing running through her. 

He had spoken to her in her dream the soft timber of his voice rolling across the skin of her neck. Willas must have felt something from her because he made a choking sound and reached out for her but she was too quick. She jumped from the bed grabbing a dress pulling it over her body. Willas rises behind her coming to stand behind her. He reached out for her his finger skimming over her shoulders. He pulled her too him and his arms wrapped around her. 

“Let me go.” She states her voice wavering. He hesitates but eventually his arms drop from her. She runs from him frantically and not knowing where else to go she walks right into Margaery’s tent. Her good sister takes one look at her and sighs. 

“What did my brother do?” She asks. 

“Nothing.” She tells him because it’s true Willas did absolutely nothing. This is herself her own worries. Her own confusion her own mind. Her own dreams. She doesn’t understand not really and the fact he knows he can feel that stab of longing she felt when he spoke her name. It makes her feel scared and ill and odd. 

Willas:  
He sat in the wheelhouse. He was somber today. His wife had decided to sleep with Margaery instead of him this past week. He would like to say it didn’t bother him but it did. It ate at him. It tore him up inside. He had felt it. When she woke. The longing she felt when he spoke to her. Why had she felt that? Was she starting to feel something for him? Was it from her dream? Had she been dreaming of something? Had she been dreaming of him. He knows he dreams of her every night. He sighs rubbing his hand over his face. 

“You look tired brother.” Margaery states with a slight ring in her tone. 

“I’d imagine he’d sleep better you’ve stolen his bed mate.” His grandmother replies and Willas winces. As if he would sleep better without Lyanna next to him. As if it was possible. 

“Whatever did you do to her Willas?” Asks his sister and he sighs. 

“Margaery I didn’t do anything something spooked her and I’ve no idea what. She wakes up abruptly and then I feel.” He sighs but his sister looks even more curious. 

“What did you feel?” She asks and even his grandmother is looking at him with curiosity now. 

“Longing.” He states frustrated. His sister chokes in laughter and his grandmother isn’t much better. He sighs. 

“Longing as in, your wife might actually be attracted to you longing?” His sister responds through bursts of laughter. 

“Yes Margaery that type of longing. Although I fail to identify who it was directed to. She could have been dreaming about that stupid Kracken up north for all I know.” He huffs out. His sister laughs again. 

“Oh no it wasn’t the Kracken she was dreaming of.” Margaery states and he narrows his eyes at her. 

“Who then.” He growls out. 

“You. I have it on authority from the girl herself that she was dreaming of you. In fact she was very disturbed by said dream she cried over it for nearly an hour.” Margaery smiles his way. 

“So it was not a good dream then?” He tells the wheelhouse. 

“Oh no brother it was most definitely a good dream.” His sister states raising her brow and now he’s completely confused. 

“I don’t understand and I don’t know what to do.” He tells her with a sigh. 

“Well you best do something as much as I like her, I would like my tent to myself.” Margaery tells him and he wonders what exactly he should do. On one hand he is beyond ecstatic that she dreamed of him he’s beyond ecstatic that she might began to think of him in that form of way. But on the other her reaction to it was not what he expected. 

“I think I might ride today.” He tells his family stopping the wheelhouse and climbing out. 

He gathers his stallion. Its his favorite well bred and perfect temperament to keep him in the saddle. When he is ready the group starts moving again and he rides up to Lyanna. His brother is speaking to her when he approaches. 

“Loras, grandmother has need of you.” He tells him and his brother looks at him disbelievingly but leave them. 

Lyanna doesn’t look at him rather she stares straight ahead with no emotion. 

“Lyanna. You’ve been avoiding me.” He states. 

“Why?” He asks and she looks down to her hands. 

“I hate how you can feel what I do.” She states instead of answering his question and he’s caught off guard. He loves it. He loves feeling her emotions. 

“I have no privacy with you. Your everywhere your even in my head.” She keeps speaking and he frowns. Why would she need privacy from him anyhow? He’s her marked this is the way these things are. 

“I just sometimes I don’t know what I’m feeling but then you feel it and you know and its more real more terrifying.” She tells him still not looking at him. 

“Is it so terrifying to want your own husband?” He asks genuinely curious as to how she feels. Her embarrassment flashes through to him and he staunches a laugh. 

“I don’t want, I don’t. I don’t like you.” She spits out struggling. 

“Alright. You don’t. That’s fine.” He tells her he tries not to sound angry. He’s not honestly, he knows now she at least finds him attractive to some degree. He realizes she won’t admit to it anytime soon. He is tiring of these games. He is tired in general. He wants her back in his bed and if he has to lie to get her there at this point he doesn’t care. 

“But you are imposing upon my sister. You have to come back to our bed.” He tells her flatly. She looks up and him guilt on her features. 

“I know. I am sorry my lord.” She states and he grows more annoyed. Why is everything so hard with this girl, this woman. Why doesn’t she ever understand him. 

“You will not run to Margaery when there is something wrong understand?” He asks her and she nods. 

“If there is a problem ever you come to me. Even if I am the problem understand?” He tells her and she flinches slightly. 

“Just if something makes you unhappy, or uncomfortable you tell me, me.” He states and she frowns. 

“I understand but why can I not speak to a friend.” She states and he shrugs. 

“You may. But they cannot solve the problem. One day you will tell me of what you dream.” He speaks and she reddens. 

“You don’t have to start today but eventually I would like to be the one who knows these things.” He states and allows her to run off forward. 

She slips into his tent at night sliding in behind him. He turns and holds her close she tunnels into him as she always does. She speaks to the darkness then. She can’t speak to his face. 

“I don’t not like you.” She whispers to him. 

“I know.” He replies just as softly with a kiss to her cheek. 

“Your right I should tell you when I have problems.” She states then and he smiles. 

“Yes, you should.” He tells her. 

“And when I don’t like something?” She states almost as if she’s asking.

“And when you don’t like something.” He tells her. 

“That won’t make you angry?” She asks him hesitantly and he almost laughs. 

“No not at all.” He tells her with another kiss. 

“I don’t like not having a tent of my own.” She tells him and he hums he knew that. 

“I don’t like being ordered around.” She tells him and he hums again he knew that too. 

“But I like this.” She whispers so softly he can barely hear, hes not sure if it was even meant for him or for herself. 

“Alright.” He tugs her closer and presses another kiss to her cheek. 

“Do what you like Lyanna.” He tells her and he’s almost hit in the face as she spins around to face him. She reaches up to his face and he catches his breath. He can feel her own breath hit his face as she connects her lips to his. Its soft and hesitant and he can hardly believe it. She pulls away from him just as fast as she kisses him and he wonders if he imagined it.

“Thank you, my lord.” She states softly her arms wrapping around him. He can’t even feel the annoyance in her not using his name. His entire heart is fluttering. Joy rushes through him and if she feels it, she doesn’t say anything. She just lays there wrapped around him until she drifts off to sleep. He, he hardly sleeps thinking of just what his Lyanna was thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know I am writing him so I should adore him but am I the only one who just thinks Willas is just wonderful. I mean he's really a fool. He doesn't understand Lyanna AT ALL. He is so overbearing and protective but honestly its kind of adorable.

Willas:  
“I’d like to ride in the wheelhouse today.” Lyanna stated walking towards him.  
He looked at her flabbergasted. She sometimes joined him for a fashion when she got tired but she never started inside with him. Was she really changing to him? The kiss she had given him the night before haunted him. He looked at her and her determined face. He moved to allow her to enter the wheelhouse. His grandmother and sister were already inside and he heard her greet them. He entered after her trying to hide his surprise. He sat and motioned for her to do the same. She turned to him her arms folded and looked to him not sitting. He frowned and motioned for her to sit and she shook her head. Now she was just starting to frustrate him. She looked at him like he should know what she wanted and he was totally at a loss. She huffed and he just looked at her. Apparently, she was apprehensive and frustrated herself. He looked at her as she stared as him and thought about what she could want from him. OH. It hit him. He pulled his leg up on the seat and motioned for her to come to him. His wife beamed at him pulling herself into him. She lay sideways looking in the direction of his family her face flushed. Her fingers curled into his doublet and his heart faltered. He had to control himself. 

“Are you excited for the tourney? Loras should surely win the joust.” Margaery stated and Willas froze. 

“What tourney?” Lyanna asked sitting up her arm bending as she leaned on his chest. 

“The one my father is throwing in honor of Willas receiving a mark.” His sister responded and Lyanna blanched looking at him.

“Yes, it will be quite the show. I hear he has sent invitations to all seven kingdoms. And you will be the center of attention as Willas’s marked.” Margaery states and Lyanna’s face grows in horror. She stares with such fear at him. Its like she’s asking him to change it. It fix it but he can’t this is out of his hands.

“You will have to do house Tyrell proud girl.” His grandmother stated and she cringed looking down at herself. 

She was wearing a tunic and trousers. His grandmother had thrown a fit when she had worn them at first stating that she was embarrassing the house but he didn’t see a problem. Who was he to tell her what to wear? He wasn’t willing to lose what little progress he had made in order to chastise her. He could understand what she was feeling. She didn’t think she could do him proud. 

“I… yes my lady of course.” His wife responded to her. 

“When we reach Highgarden some things will change. You will have a handmaiden or two. You will not walk about dressed as a man and you will have to do something with that hair of yours.” His grandmother stated and he sighed. He didn’t want her to do her hair up. 

“Lyanna. You can do what you like as long as it’s safe and you’re not embarrassing the house. Training with Loras is not considered embarrassing the house nor is wearing your hair in the fashion I prefer.” He tells her and she smiles brightly at him. Her face is so close to his that he could just reach over and kiss her. His fingers twirled a curl of hair at her neck and he just looks at her smiling. 

“Garland may even practice with you. But Lyanna I will need you to wear dresses, ones you will really loath I’m afraid. A seamstress has been given your measurements and much should be ready for you when you arrive. You have Margaery to thank for that.” He tells her and Lyanna opens her mouth to protest. 

“No protesting. It is your duty to present yourself as part of the family you cannot do that in your northern garb.” He tells her and she sighs but nods. 

“Thank you Margaery.” Lyanna states looking at his sister and re-situating herself between his legs so her head leaned on his upper chest. His fingers carded through her hair. Having her close lulled him into sleep. 

He dreams of her, her lips, her body. Everything about her. It’s a beautiful dream. His fingers are mapping her body when he’s woken.

“Willas” a honeyed voice speaks in his dreams and he moans. 

“My lord.” The voice states and that’s when he opens his eyes. The three women are looking at him with large eyes and Lyanna can’t look him in the eye. His sister tells him later that he may have moaned out her name when he was sleeping but he can’t bring himself to be ashamed of it. She is his wife after all and its no secret he wants her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last chapter for awhile. What do you think of Willas? Think Lyanna is warming up to him or is she just trying to make the best of the situation shes in. Willas is pretty demanding.

Lyanna:  
Willas’s home was unlike anything she had ever seen. There was a sea of green that Willas told her was a maze. He had apparently played in it as a child and gotten lost many a time. He promised to show it to her. He promised her a lot of things the last stretch of the trip. He had taken to riding next to her the last week instead of the wheelhouse she suspected it was because he knew if he rode there she would not ride. She would sit with him when she preferred to be riding. Her being around him seemed to lighten his mood that is why she did so. Or at least she thinks that’s why she does so. The dreams of him were becoming more and more prevalent and it was making her uncomfortable. 

“You’ll love the gardens.” Willas tells her and she smiles. She’s not sure she will she’s not big on gardens but Willas likes them and that’s enough for her. When did she began to care about what he wanted? She asked herself. 

They road through the gate of the castle and two men were waiting there for them. Lyanna stayed on her horse waiting for Willas to dismount before she would follow. Willas took some time getting off his horse enough that Margaery was already out of the wheelhouse by the time he was on the ground. 

“Mother! Mother!” A voice called and one of the men came running forward towards the queen of thorns. He was heavy set but short and did not look very bright. 

“Mother! Oh Mother where is the girl? Where is she? Is there no one else in the wheel house? What has happened? I thought you were bringing the girl with you. Willas! Willas!” The man calls and Lyanna’s eyes widen looking at her mate. His face is red with embarrassment as she watches and it surprises her. He has never been embarrassed before. 

“I’m here father.” He states walking forward with his cane.

“Son!” The Lord of Highgarden cries his arms circling around Willas. 

“How are you? I was surprised when you left so quickly, I thought you were going to stay while the king was there.” His father states and she feels Willas’s anger when he mentions the king and she almost walks to them but stops herself. 

“There was a change of plans.” He tells his father quickly and the man frowns. 

“No matter. Where is the girl where is your matched? I called all the houses! All of them they will be here soon. Very soon.” His father states looking around again. The mans eyes skip over her. She’s sure she looks a mess. Trousers and tunic and free hair and all. But Willas prefers it and she already denies him quite a bit. Willas motions to her and she sighs worriedly but comes closer. 

“Father meet Lyanna my wife.” He states his hand resting on her back protectively. His fathers jaw drops looking at her and she’s embarrassed. He must be disappointed. She looks to the ground and Willas brings her closer to him so her side touches his. His father opens and closes his mouth over and over and Lyanna falters. 

“I thought she had her mothers coloring?” The other man who shared Willas’s honeyed lock stated coming up behind Lord Tyrell and hugging Willas. 

“Lyanna this is Garland.” He tells her motioning to the young man. She smiles at him. The middle brother then. 

“Well met.” She states smiling trying not to curl into Willas’s side. She has never been shy and its an odd feeling for her. But she has never been before a lord paramount save her father before and she has Willas now. Willas always does everything for her. The brother smiles back at her. Lord Tyrell seems to come out of it and has stopped staring at her. 

“This is your matched?” Lord Tyrell states and his voice is high pitched. 

“Yes Mace that’s the girl!” The queen of thorns yells obviously annoyed. 

“I did not know Lord Stark had a daughter this old. I did not know. I did not know Lady Stark had valerian blood. Yes, Willas the gods chose well she is very beautiful, very beautiful even more so than your mother and your mother was the most beautiful woman in the world you know.” Lord Tyrell states quickly and Lyanna winces. 

“Father I will talk over it tomorrow before we break our fasts. Now Lyanna is tired. She must rest.” He tells him and the lord looks aghast.

“Yes of course of course! Her chambers are all ready the ones across from your new ones just as you asked.” The lord stated puffing out his chest like it was some accomplishment. 

“Thank you, father.” Willas states and pulls Lyanna through the halls. 

Highgarden is beautiful. She touches the white stone and lingers in the hall but Willas has no desire to linger instead he pulls her through the halls to a room that once she’s inside she gasps. Its huge and the décor is ridiculous. Gold litters the entire room and she just shocked. Never has she seen such splendor. 

“These are your rooms.” He states looking at her worriedly and her eyes bulge. Hers? This is her room. They are giving her this she shakes her head. 

“This is yours too.” He brings her to the closet and opens up the doors. Inside are dresses upon dresses each more beautiful than the next. She can’t accept this. This room is too much.

“My lord I don’t need a room like this.” She replies pleadingly she can’t imagine living in something like this its stifling. She’s a simple woman she likes simplicity. 

“Your right you don’t.” Willas replies with a smile and leads her across the hall. He opens a room and its just as horrifying. 

“You’ll stay with me here.” He tells her and she chokes. This is his room? This is what he grew up in? No wonder he throws money and presents at her this is unworldly. Willas doesn’t really let her reply. He takes advantage of her shock and pulls the ties of the tunic off her and pulls the fabric up off her head. She’s bared under it and she doesn’t even register. He reaches for the ties of her trousers next and she even steps from them pulling her boots off in the process. Her husband in his defense doesn’t even really look at her. He pulls another tunic out of a chest and pulls it over her pressing a kiss to her crown before he started to undress. Lyanna’s head registered as his shirt lifted from his body and her eyes zoned in. She couldn’t help but look at him. There was something about him that brought forth weird feelings for her. Something about him that brought things she didn’t quite understand to her mind. Her mind filled with images she had been dreaming. Things she had thought of and her husband groaned pained and she cocked her head confused. What was wrong with him? Having redressed he crossed to her he took her head in his hands and leaned in his face inches from hers. He stopped there seeming to think better of it but she gulped her tongue reaching out to wet her lips and he groaned again. Oh, she thought. He can feel her. He knows what she’s thinking of. Willas’s lips crashed against hers and she gasped. She hadn’t expected that. Her body pulls away at first confused and afraid but as his lips move over hers she melts into him her fingers curling in his tunic. A moan crosses her lips and her husband pulls her closer to him. Finally, he pulls away suddenly crossing the room and looking out the window his breathing fast. She stands there in the center of the room confused. Eventually he turns back to her and offers he his hand. Willas leads her to his bed and she climbs in waiting for him to situate before she climbed next to him her head leaning on his chest and she throws her leg over his and Willas groans again. Perhaps she should leave him she wonders but there is no way that she can get away from him no way he’s letting her go. 

Willas:  
He doesn’t want to leave Lyanna but she’s still asleep and he needs to speak with his family his entire family. His father may be head of the house, his grandmother may be the brains but they all knew he was the power behind their house and for the first time he was going to exercise it. He drew himself up from the bed and to his fathers solar. 

“Willas?” His father asked when he walked in. 

“I need to tell you about Lyanna.” He states sitting on the chair opposite his father. His father sets down his paper and smiles happily. He is all too excited about him being marked to think anything could possibly be wrong with the situation.

“Lyanna is Lord Starks daughter but not Lady Starks.” He states and his father frowns. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“She’s a bastard.” He states flatly and watches as his father blanches. 

“Your grandmother accepts this?” He asks carefully and Willas laughs in his head. 

“Not exactly but she realizes there is nothing to do about the situation so she best makes her peace with it. Besides I believe Lyanna is growing on her.” He tells his father seriously.

“Then, then it must be fine.” His father states without conviction and Willas sighs. 

“I know its not ideal father. I know. It’s not a good match. It’s a horrible match. But you should meet her really meet her. She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. Everything about her and she’s had a hard life she deserves this. She deserves to be here with me.” He tells him his eyes shining. 

“If your happy that’s all that matters.” His father states and he smiles at him. 

“I am happy. As happy as I have ever been. But there is more. The reason we left Winterfell early. The king took one look at Lyanna. I mean you’ve seen her. She’s, well she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on even more so than I remember of the late queen. He looked at her and you should have seen what he did father and how scared Lyanna was. It was horrifying. I couldn’t even move.” He told his father his hands holding his face in them drawing them down his face. 

“What did the king do?” His father whispered and for all of how stupid his father is he loves the man. When he wants to talk about anything emotional his father would be the one he went to because he loves them more than anything. 

“I married her in the morning quickly after the king came because I worried about the way he looked at her. I thought if we were married, she would be protected. A future lord paramounts wife no matter if she was a bastard before or not it means something. Or at least I thought it did. She was afraid of me, our wedding night so I slept with Loras. I can feel what she feels it makes it harder father I don’t know how to explain.” He took a deep breath and his father was looking at him with sympathy. 

“He must have known I wasn’t in the room or perhaps he was looking to confront me he was angry that I married her. He about raged at the table during the feast that night. I had been feeding Lyanna it made him angry. I do that. I don’t know, I like to take care of her.” He rubs another hand down his face he’s crying now. 

“Just he attacked her had her backed against the headboard screaming and crying. Her shift torn. His trousers down his legs.” Willas looked up at his father his face was white. 

“He didn’t rape her. He didn’t get the chance but he touched her and she’s terrified now. She was afraid before but now its worse. I don’t know what to do. I have to do something.” He states standing and pacing the room. 

“He’s the king.” His father replies softly and Willas cringes. 

“I know and I’ll make his life hell. I can’t touch him but I can make things very difficult.” Willas states. 

“What are you going to do?” His father whispers. 

“I’m raising the price of grain for all kingdoms save the north and Dorne.” He tells him and his father just sits looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Does your grandmother know this?” His father asks and he smiles. 

“Yes.” He replies. 

“Are you sure its worth angering the king he already doesn’t like us.” His father states. 

“The king has angered me. Me and Lord Stark. The lord paramount of the North is not any happier than I am. I am not worried. And yes, its worth it. Lyanna is everything do you understand? Like you loved mother but more I feel everything she does she’s a part of me. I love her more than anything and I will do anything for her.” He tells his father deadly serious gripping the back of the chair. His father looks at him with wide eyes but nods. 

Willas leaves the room and walks back to his own slowly thinking about what he had said. He did blame himself for what happened to his wife. Its his job to protect her. It’s his job to take care of her and he failed. He cannot fail again. So, if he has to make the king understand that Lyanna belongs to him than he will. 

Margaery:  
Her brother led her to the garden. He had a plate of refreshment waiting for her. She smiled at him. It had been a long trip. She was tired and she had slept well the night before but she could use some rest and recuperation. Her brother was beyond curious she knew and was buttering her up so she would tell him all the good details. Everyone was curious about Lyanna and Willas dragging her away as soon as possible and keeping her secluded and not at breakfast had not helped the curiosity. She sat and waited until Garland had taken a drink before she spoke. She like to mess with her brothers. 

“She’s a bastard.” The effect was instant. Water sprayed across the table. She was horrid she knew it. 

“What?” Her brother screeched out. 

“Lyanna is Lyanna Snow Lord Starks bastard from the war.” She tells him and he worries his lip. 

“And Willas is okay with this? He agreed to marry her?” Her brother asked her so very worried. 

“He demanded it. Lord Stark didn’t even want to allow the match and Lyanna she couldn’t have disliked him any more than she did at first. She called him an overbearing demanding controlling irrational fool. I’m not quite sure she’s changed her mind.” She states sipping her own water. 

“Your kidding. He would never marry a bastard if he didn’t have to.” Garland states. 

“Psh. Your right our Willas wouldn’t have but he’s not ours anymore brother he belongs to her and I mean have you seen her? Even I can’t help but stare at moments.” She admits to her brother and watches him nod. 

“Still I cannot see Willas being happy or liking the girl even if she is pretty. He would have taken her for a mistress surely for the good of the family.” Garland states and she shakes her head. 

“You should see him Garland you won’t even recognize him. Not when she’s in view. From the moment he saw her, he’s belonged to her. He loves her and love is not necessarily a good look on our brother.” She sighs out frustrated. 

“What should we do?” He asks and she’s slightly amused usually Garland is the joking one never serious and Loras has the temper. Now it seems Willas has taken both from them.

“Nothing there is nothing to do. We can’t take her away from him if we arrange an accident even though they aren’t bonded he will never recover.” She sighs out. 

“They aren’t even bonded? He hasn’t even exercised his marital rights?” Garland states his jaw dropping. 

“No, he won’t touch her. He wouldn’t before the incident but now he’s damn determined not to push her. She right afraid of him and any physical attachment. I suppose it makes sense.” She drawled out. 

“I’m missing something.” He states his eyes narrowing. 

“That you are.” She replies with a smile. 

“Oh come on Margaery just tell me if I ask Willas he will just get grumpy.” He states.

“If you ask Willas he will most likely just get angry and storm away.” She replies.”

“Willas doesn’t even have a temper.” Garland states with a laugh and she looks dead at him. 

“He does now.”

“Alright just tell me.” Her brother is running out of patience. 

“The king assaulted her on her wedding night.” Margaery states and her brother starts choking his eyes wide. 

“Who did what?” He screeches. 

“The king has an obsession with Lyanna she looks like her aunt although grandmother can’t see it. So he went to her rooms, where our noble brother had left her alone. He and Loras got there in time but the scene was apparently quite shocking. Lord Stark grabbed the king by his neck.” She replies and her brother just gapes at her. 

“And Willas?” He asks. 

“Willas refused to keep her near the king. We left that morning.” She states and Garland sits his head in his hands. 

“I can’t believe the king would do something so foolish.” Garland states and she huffs.

“I can’t believe Willas didn’t kill the man with how he looks after that girl.” Margaery states almost laughing. 

“I really can’t believe Willas is like that.” Garland states. 

“Just wait and see. That girl will either be the best thing that’s ever happened to our family or the death of him and through him us.” Margaery tells him with a sad look. 

Willas:  
She’s asleep when he reaches his rooms and he smiles watching her stretched out like a cat along the bed. Her arm is out as if she had been reaching for him and he wonders if she had. He walks over to the bed and sits. His fingers card through her hair. He loves her hair. The big ronyhar curls. Not for the first time he finds himself wondering just how striking the woman who birthed his mark must have been. He doesn’t want to wake her he really doesn’t but his heart flutters with excitement. He wants to show her his home. He wants to show her, her new home. He wants her to get to know it here to feel like she belongs. 

“Lyanna.” He whispers to her and she arches in the bed stretching.

“Lyanna.” He mouths again and pulls the quilt from her body. She murmurs in disagreement trying to grab it back. But there’s no way he will give it back to her. Not when the tail of his shirt was riding up that far. Not when he could see the bare of her backside. No he was keeping his quilt far away from her. 

“Lyanna, love you need to get up.” She hummed in agreement nuzzling into the pillow like she does to him. 

“Willas.” She breathes out like a prayer upon her lips and he falters. What was she dreaming of he wondered? He shook his head he couldn’t allow himself to go down that path it would only end badly. 

“Lyanna.” He tried again his voice stronger pulling her upright holding her in his arms. She hummed and curled into him and he huffed. 

“Really love really?” He teased pressing kisses across her face. She pressed her face into his chest to get away from him. 

“Stop!” She cried pulling away from him with almost a pout on her lips. 

“Your awake. Good. You need to dress now.” He tells her looking out the hall to see if anyone was there. He sighed seeing the guards and walked back to the bed. He wrapped Lyanna in the quilt ignoring her protests and walked her to her room. 

“Get dressed.” He tells her pointedly when she curls up in his quilt and lays down on her own bed. He sighs but leaves her to it. He’s halfway through accounts before he realizes how long its been and that his wife is no where to be seen and a weird emotion is running through him. He huffs and heads to her rooms. He finds her standing in the middle of the room her head in her hands dresses strewn across the entirety of the room. She wasn’t wearing a thing and she didn’t look up to him as he walked in. 

“Lyanna.” He states confused. 

“Your sister. All the dresses are like hers!” Lyanna cries her eyes tearing up. 

“Yes. That is the fashion in the Reach.” He tells her and she turns scarlet.

“No offense to your sister Willas but I look like a harlot in them.” Laughter bubbles up inside him and slips over coming out loudly. She glares at him. 

“Lyanna you’ll look wonderful I’m sure.” He tells her and she just glares. 

“Oh really. Really?” She asks walking to the side of the room and plucking a green dress from the chair where it hung. 

“Alright we’ll see if your really alright with this dress then.” She states pulling it on and tying the laces. He can already tell it is very revealing. The cut in front is startlingly low and the sides hardly have any fabric. She finishes putting it on and turns to him with a huff. 

“You really like this? Your okay with me wearing this around. You!” She cries. She’s felt his jealousy and she knows so he just shrugs. 

“Fine then.” She cries heading to the door. She gets as far and the handle before he stops her. 

“Alright Lyanna change alright. Let’s find something better.” He walks across the room after he stops her and finds a white dress. Its her color and it got a fairly high cut and the back is mostly closed. He brings it to her and she huffs.

“Its got no sleeves.” She tells him and he smiles. 

“You won’t want them in the heat of the sun.” He tells her and she sighs. She takes the dress from him and her fingers run over the blue roses stitched onto the bodice. She likes it he knows she does. 

“Alright.” She speaks and she allows him to lace the ties for the dress in the back. He steps back and looks at her happily. She’s beautiful. He steps forward reaching for her arm pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

He takes her down to the yard. He really should feed her but he’s excited. He will get her fruit in the garden later he promises himself. He will make sure she eats. He know she won’t. He pulls her along through the barn through stall after stall until he finds what he’s looking for. Its his favorite mare. Truly she’s dark as night with white socks. She’s firey and has a temper of her own. Lyanna reaches out for her and Nightfall noses her hand. Lyanna laughs her bell like laugh and he cant help but smile. 

“Her name is Nightfall. She’s yours.” He tells her and watches as she turns to him her jaw dropping. 

“Mine, your giving me a horse.” Her voice quivers and he nods. He’s not prepared for the force when she flies at him and he stumbles falling to the ground. Lyanna falls atop him and she looks petrified. 

“I’m so sorry, my lord. I didn’t mean to.” She tells him worried but he just laughs. 

“Its fine.” He tells her rubbing circles in her hips. 

“Nightfall the horse she’s really mine?” She asks and he nods. 

“Yes but only for racing. I’ve another that I’ll give you to ride and then we will see about a good horse for travel for you.” He tells her and she looks at him like he’s crazy.” 

“Three horses?” She cries pulling up from his chest. Where she’s at she’s almost sitting atop his waist. 

“Yes. I know how you like animals…” And then he can’t speak he can barely breathe. Lyanna’s lips are on his. She pulls back quickly red with embarrassment. He smiles at her. He knows she’s kissing him as a thank you. But it warms him inside. He wonders what he can get her next to get another such reaction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to know what you all are thinking of my story so far and how this chapter is.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

Garlan:  
This could not possibly be his brother. Something must have happened on the way. They must have found another who looked just like him. Garlan watched as his brother held out another fork of some food for his wife. He watched as the girl obviously uncomfortable and frustrated took it from him. Whenever the girl moved to take her own bite he gave her a look and she stopped. What a timid thing Garlan thought to himself and found himself disappointed Margaery had told him that the girl was willful all he could see was a girl bending to the crazy whims of his brother. 

“Lyanna. Would you like to go on a ride today?” Margaery asked and the girl looked ready to reply when Willas cut in. 

“No. Lyanna needs her rest.” He stated looking down at his plate. 

“But brother.” Margaery states and Willas just looks at her. 

“No.” He replies. 

“Very well the day after then.” Margaery replies. 

“No.” Willas answers again. 

“Why not.” 

“Lyanna doesn’t know the area. I don’t want her going off without me and I have work to do.” His brother replies and he watches as the girl frowns and starts to rip pieces of bread apart throwing them to her giant wolf, he’s not surprised at least that Willas has allowed her the animal. Willas loves exotic animals. 

“Willas your sister knows the area. I am sure we will be fine. You can send as many guards with me as you’d like and I’d take Ghost.” Lyanna spoke looking at his brother with something in her eyes he couldn’t identify. 

“I said no Lyanna it’s not good for you, you need rest.” His brother stated his voice final and the girl glared at him. 

“I don’t need rest. You need me to stay inside this castle and never leave is what you mean.” The girl bites back taking her own bite of her food. His brother frowned but didn’t say anything. Rather he stood looking at his wife pointedly. The girl sighs but stands after him looking sadly at his sister. Really how protective was his brother? He wondered. Well protective is one thing. This, this is different this is overbearing no wonder she called him such. WIllas had always been so reasonable. It was a few hours later he finally saw the she-wolf again. He was training with Loras on the yard. The girl comes storming up wearing breeches and his brows fly up. He looks to his brother but Loras just shrugs back at him. A common occurrence then he supposed. 

“I need to train.” The girl states looking at his brother and the knight raises a brow at her.

“Does Willas know? I’m quite sure he wanted you to rest.” His brother states and the girl rolls her eyes and groans. 

“He said no riding because I needed to rest he never said I couldn’t train.” The girl replies with a smirk and his brother laughs motioning to the training ring passing her a training sword.

Well this will be interesting he thinks. A woman training. It turns out she’s rather good. Not as good as a knight but good enough to defend herself in any case. She spins and twirls and dances around his brother and while Loras seems to win every round and he is sure his brother is pulling back his strikes she isn’t horrible and it doesn’t seem wrong the way she fights. It seems to make sense. He finds himself staring at the girl. She is beautiful and the way her body curved made him shiver. He was horrible. That was his brothers wife. Really he was just trying to figure out what made Willas go mad. After two bouts someone walks to the ring. Loras stops and waits while the figure hands a parchment to Lyanna. The girl huffs and balls up the parchment and throws it away. 

“Tell him I’ll do what I want with MY body.” Lyanna states angrily and he raises a brow. 

Loras doesn’t skip a beat they just go back to fighting. Until another note comes and the girl sighs. She balls up this one throwing it even farther than the first. 

“I will not.” She states to the servant he now can identify as one of Willas’s. A third note and the girl huffs and pulls the ribbon holding her braided hair together off and her curls tumble down. She looks across the yard and back at the castle. What she is doing he doesn’t understand.   
“Happy!” The girl cries mad. He was missing something because his brother was trying to hide his laughter and when the girl turned to him, she too laughed. Her laugh was magical. There was something about her voice. He couldn’t pinpoint it but it was like the rest of her it seemed to draw people in. It worked on him and apparently it captured his brother. The girl looked at him when she finished laughing. 

“Would you mind crossing swords with me?” She asks sweetly and he finds he has no reason to object. He doesn’t mind really but he’s not Loras and he doesn’t believe in pulling his blows. His first strike she blocks. His second she ducks under. His third catches the underside of her leg and she falls flat on her back. Worried he looks at her but the girl just smiles and picks herself up off the ground and motions for him to start again. Perhaps there was more to this girl that her pretty face. Perhaps she was a wolf as Willas’s mark would have her. His next blow catches her stomach and she bends over forward struggling to breathe. They keep going until she ends up on her back again and a man in green comes running as fast as he can it seems. The man helps Lyanna up and then hands her a note. She laughs when she reads it and he wonders what’s so funny Loras comes over and reads over her shoulder. He starts laughing and Garlan wants in on this joke. He soon finds out because Lyanna throws the note away and stands up. Before they can start however another note races to her and this time Lyanna huffs and hands it to him. He almost laughs himself when he reads it. 

I knew you wouldn’t do what I told you to so I went ahead and decided to tell you again. You will give this note to my brother Lyanna.   
Garlan if you so much as put another bruise on my wife I will personally see to it you are covered come morning. 

He looked at it with an arched brow.

He can’t be serious? She’s training he thinks and Loras looks at him worriedly as he gets ready to deal a blow to his good sister. They are three rounds in when he sees Willas walking quickly towards him and honestly, he actually grows slightly weary. He doesn’t know his brother anymore what is this temper? 

“Lyanna!” His brother yells and the girl sighs. 

His brother walks up to his wife first. He holds the girls face in his hands and whispers to her. He brings the girl to him in an embrace that she refuses to return it seems. He then turns on him his face red. He pulls the sword from his grip. 

“The room.” Willas belts out and he pales. He can’t be serious it’s the middle of the day and he can’t be that angry, can he? He sees Loras sigh and go to Lyanna’s side. They whisper to eachother and he wonders how his brother who apparently holds the girl as close as he does is alright with the two’s obvious attachment. Her being close to Margaery was understandable but she seemed more interested in Loras than she did his elder brother. Wouldn’t that anger him? It was odd the entire situation was odd he thought as he followed his brother through the halls of Highgarden. 

Lyanna:  
“What room? What is Willas talking about?” Lyanna asks Loras as Willas thunders down the hall the click of his cane every few moments rings through the stone. 

“You’ll see.” Is all he replies. 

They are down under the ground when they enter a room. Its bare save some training equiptment. She wonders what is going on. Willas places his cane against the wall and grabs a training sword. His brother does the same and Lyanna’s heart races. What? What was he doing? He can’t do this. His leg isn’t that bad but its not perfect either he’s going to hurt himself. Worry stabs at her. She feels the ache of his leg whenever he presses it too far so she knows he has limits. 

“Willas please…” She starts but Loras stops her. She turns to him. “You can’t possibly allow this.” She cries to him worried but Loras only shrugs. 

“Garlan will be fine… probably….” And she just looks at him. 

“But Willas. He will hurt himself.” She states and Loras smiles and shakes his head. 

“Willas might have a bad leg but he always was the best of us in every regard. Who do you think taught me to fight? It wasn’t Renly.” He states. 

Lyanna looks worried as Willas stands ready. Garlan attacks and then it’s a blur. He’s magnificent. His leg aches some as he moves but he can do it. She’s shocked. She just stands there gaping. Its hard for her to think while she’s throwing all her emotions away. Trying to ignore just how attractive she finds her husband at the moment. Willas throws Garlan on his back time after time and she doesn’t know what to think. Garlan isn’t as good as Loras but still he’s no green boy. When Willas seems satisfied he lays the sword in a bucket lends his brother a hand and speaks,

“Don’t touch her again.” 

“But she’s training Willas.” Garlan states and Willas glares. 

“Don’t.” He states and then he’s turning to her. 

He walks to her and stands before her his palms holding her cheeks. She wonders if he felt her shiver as he touched her. His thumbs brush her cheeks. 

“Willas, why didn’t you tell me you could fight like that?” She asks almost hurt. 

“You never asked.” He states. 

“Will you train me, with me?” She asks and he thinks on it. 

“Maybe.” He tells her and she smiles at him hugging him close to her. She can feel the sweat through his tunic and a stab of lust runs through her. Willas lets out a pained cry and freezes against her and she closes her eyes embarrassed. He tugs her tighter to him holding her there for awhile before he speaks. 

“Lets get cleaned up for dinner yes?” She nods back at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've heard that Lyanna is bipolar and I really have a problem with people saying that because first off changing your mind isn't bipolar. Bipolar is extreme mood changes as in you can't get up out of bed for weeks because your that depressed but then next week your so happy you feel like you can do anything. Lyanna is not Bipolar she is confused and struggling with her emotions. Please stop telling me shes bipolar I've deleted comments about it at least four times its obnoxious and not at all true.

Lyanna:  
Lyanna found she quite enjoyed having hand maidens. They were someone to talk to at least. She did not like being helped to dress. She didn’t understand why Willas couldn’t just do it or something. She hated having to sit there while people poked and prodded her. They were pushing her into a purple dress. It had an open back and golden roses stitched into the fabric. 

She hated it. It was too revealing, too bright for her. But she didn’t really have a choice. Willas was right. She had to present herself as part of the family and that meant dressing like one. Fingers carded through her hair and she sighed. Her handmaiden Allrie was a very sweet girl and had a talent for hairstyles. She had drawn hers up into a woven tie behind her head. Curls framed her face and ribbons were intertwined in her hair. The door to the room opened and she turned. Willas she smiled at him. 

“Leave us please.” He states to the girls in the room and they do so. He walks to her and she moves to stand but he motions for her not to. He stands behind her in the looking glass his hand resting on the unclothed section of her neck.

“I have something for you.” He tells her and she feels cool metal across her neck and watches as Willas pulls a necklace across her neck. Its beautiful gold roses with purple stones that shine in the light. It dips down and sits right above the end of the vee she finds too deep. Her fingers move to the stones and she stares. 

“Its beautiful.” She’s in awe of it. 

“You like it?” He asks his fingers dipping from her neck down her chest and over her own. He pulls her fingers from the piece and then replaces his own on it pulling down her chest to the low of it. His fingers brush across the tops of her breasts and her breath hitches. He smiles at her in the mirror kisses her cheek and retracts his fingers. She feels almost disappointment as they leave her. She’s not sure why. 

“Feast?” He asks her holding out his hand and she takes it with a small smile. She loves this. This side of Willas the one that is sweet and caring and isn’t demanding rather he asks her opinion. It becomes difficult when others are around. Willas is such a calm loving person. He isn’t actually demanding nor is he overbearing. He just doesn’t know how to react with her present she thinks. Its not him or her its them. Everyone else they ruin who Willas is they make him crazy. They make him react in a way she can’t deal with but she’s trying because its important and she knows somehow Willas isn’t able to stop. Willas is struggling to control himself more than it is for her to accept who he is outside of being alone with her. She stops him from leaving the room and wraps her arms around him hugging him to her. 

“You know we could always stay here.” Willas whispers to her and she laughs. 

“You made me get into this dress. You made me sit through having my hair pulled around. Were going to the feast my lord.” She tells him and he laughs nodding in understanding. 

They head down to the hall. All eyes turn to them as they enter. Willas pulls her closer when she starts to shake. She’s never been good with attention. There are so many people she thinks. But this isn’t even a fourth of everyone who will be here when the tourney starts. A good portion of the Reach is here already. The Tarlys, Hightowers and Redwynes. Although Margaery considers her Hightower and Redwyne cousins’ family. She holds her chin high and scans the room like Margaery told her to. “Don’t focus on one person or you’ll start to get nervous.” Her goodsister had told her and she found the advice very useful. Willas pulls out her chair and she smiles at him. He sits to his fathers right and his grandmother his left Margaery sits beside the queen of thorns but she looks to her and her goodsister winks at her. They sit and dishes are already out and people are already eating so Lyanna reaches with her fork to a piece of cheese and her hand is stopped by another. She looks at Willas confused. He can’t be serious. In front of family is one matter but this isn’t just family. Her husband doesn’t seem to think his behavior odd however and he reaches his own fork out of the piece she had wanted holding it out to her. She scans the room worriedly before she ducks her head and takes it from him. Its embarrassing and she feels like a child or perhaps a whore. She doesn’t know what she feels like but its not a good feeling. Suddenly she wishes she had stayed in her rooms with Willas like he offered. Lord Redwyne’s wife is looking at her with big eyes as Willas feeds her and she feels like crying. Why must everything be so confusing with her husband. Why must he act like this out in company. Why can’t he just, why cant she be treated like any other wife. A shudder runs through her at the thought. If she was treated like any other wife he would have imposed upon her their wedding night. She gulps uncomfortable. Maybe it would have been better. The king would never have gotten close to her with Willas there. Maybe if she just lyes with him he will stop his obsessive irrational behavior. He did say once that it was worse because he hadn’t well, done that yet. Perhaps it would fix everything. She wrung her hands together thinking hard. Could she do that. Could she. She thinks during the entire dinner and until Willas walks her back to his room and inside. His fingers pull at the ties of her dress and it pools at her feet. She turns to him gulping loud. If there was a time it was now. She cant however and shivers uncomfortably when Willas’s fingers reach out and trace her necklace. Her husband doesn’t touch her however and she lets out a breath. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if he had. Part of her wanted to get it over with the other was dead scared of him and well she thought her husband was attractive but the thought of doing that with him made her feel sick. She doesn’t love him and she always thought she would love her husband. But how could she love him when he acts like a brute outside of their rooms. Willas walks back with one of his tunics and she slips it on. She thinks back to their conversation on their travels and takes a deep breath working up her nerve. 

“I don’t want you to feed me in situations where more than family is present.” She states not able to look at him. 

“Why?” He asks and sounds surprised. 

“It makes me feel, it makes me uncomfortable.” She tells him and he tilts her head up to him and looks at her. 

“Alright.” He states and she feels the relief course through her. 

“Thank you.” She tells him softly and he gives her a small smile. 

“I have something for you.” He tells her leading her forward to his desk. 

There are boxes scattering the desk and he motions for her to open them. She does and with every one she gasps a little more. They are necklaces and bracelets and circlets in any style she could think of and every color possible. He has made her a set of jewels fit for a princess and she doesn’t know what to do. 

“Willas.” She breathes out in disbelief. 

“Do you like them?” He asks and she doesn’t know what to say. 

“I…I Willas I don’t need all this.” She states looking at him still in shock. 

“Yes you do.” He says with a smile and she shakes her head. 

“I don’t deserve this.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“You deserve everything. Your my wife.” He states and she feels like crying. 

“I don’t though, I can’t even be a proper wife.” She replies softly looking down. He turns her to him and frowns. 

“I say wither or not you’re a proper wife, and I say you are. I say you deserve these and any more you find that you like. Do you understand?” He states. She understands she really does she just disagrees. He has gotten this all for her. She should be proper shouldn’t she. 

“Look I want you to have them Lyanna. Like I want you to have Nightfall.” He states and she wonders if he expects something from her in return and somewhere, she feels like he’s buying her and it’s a sick feeling. Wouldn’t anyone expect something in return though. She knows the only thing that Willas wants and it makes her hands shake. He reaches out for her his hand resting on her hip and she flinches but allows it. He frowns at her and steps closer. Fear runs through her and Willas frown deepens. 

“Why are you afraid?” He asks and internally she curses. She hates this. Hates how he uses their connection against her. 

“I’ll lye with you, you don’t have to do this anymore.” She tells him and his eyebrows fly up. 

“You think I’m doing this to get you in my bed.” He laughs out and she doesn’t know what to do when his laughter stops and anger burns off him. He steps closer to her and she gasps. 

“You forget I could have you anytime I wanted.” He states and its haunting how matter of fact and threatening his voice sounds. What’s worse is that he’s right. She doesn’t respond just stares at him and he deflates. 

“If I wanted you scared and hurt and upset then I could at least but we’ve talked about this I don’t want you like that. I refuse.” He tells her.

“Then what do you want? I already do everything you ask. I sit when you tell me to. I wear my hair down like you like it. I do everything you order me even if I hate it. What more can I give you other than that. So I don’t understand. You give me things and you want something in return and what else can I give you?” She cries and almost feels like sobbing. Willas shakes his head and rubs his eyes.  
“You could love me. I do it because I want you to love me.” He tells her softly and she doesn’t know how to respond. She doesn’t love him, how could she? She barely knows him and he just makes her crazy half the time. So, she doesn’t respond and Willas leaves the room. He doesn’t come back at night and she cries into his pillows hugging Ghost close to her. 

She wakes in the morning and instead of going to find Willas or breaking her fast she goes to the library. Her steps are slow and her brain runs away with her. Willas has never been the one angry or running away from her. What is she supposed to do? Ghost trails after her and she wonders what she is supposed to do. She wonders what Willas wants of her and where he went. She feels odd in her heart. It feels painful almost and she wonders if this is how he feels when she is upset and keeps herself away from him. She steps into the library and scans the stacks. She’s reading the titles and not watching where she’s going when she hits a hard wall? She stumbles and an arm reaches out to steady her. She regains her balance and looks up. Before her is stout boy, or man. He really is quite large and has brown hair and reach eyes. He looks at her wide eyed almost horror on his face.   
“Your Lord Willas’s marked.” He squeaks and she winces nodding. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking and I didn’t mean to run into you. I haven’t hurt you have I. Oh Willas will be right angry if I had he about had a fit at Dickon for telling him you had a nice set of… oh I shouldn’t. I oh.” The boy states working himself up. She likes him almost imeaditly. She can tell he’s not like the rest of the people she’s met in the south. He has no filter and therefore states whatever he is thinking. It’s refreshing to her and so she smiles at him. 

“I’m perfectly fine. I don’t mind. I wasn’t looking either.” He stares at her with wide eyes. 

“What’s your name? What are you doing in the library?” She asks, she’s never met him and she doesn’t remember him from the feast. 

“Oh…Um… I’m Samwell, Samwell Tarly. Randall Tarly’s eldest son.” He tells her and she smiles. She has heard his name. 

“That doesn’t tell me what your doing here Samwell.” She states and he flushes. 

“The men went down to train and well I’ve never been any good with swords but I enjoy books so I thought I would come here. I can leave if you would like.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“No I enjoy the company.” She tells him softly and its true. She has no one to talk to here and he seems well genuine. 

“What were you looking for?” She asks and he scrambles off and away. She follows him and almost runs into him again when he quickly lifts a book off the table and turns as if to run back to her. 

“I… I was looking for the sequel to this.” He tells her with a shaky smile. It’s a tome on dragons and she smiles. She always loved the books on them. 

“Lets find it then Samwell.” She tells him her mood lifting.

“Yes. I… I don’t know your name Willas didn’t tell us. I’m sorry.” He states shakily and she laughs. 

“You may call me Lyanna Samwell.” She tells him with a smile. 

“Then I must be Sam everyone important calls me Sam.” He tells her and she’s happy for once since being at her new home and it has nothing to do with Willas. Something inside her jumps at the knowledge. She loves having something of her own. They find the tome and discuss its content together. It is fun and Lyanna finds herself laughing a lot which always makes Sam flush. Its an adorable thing really he is quite adorable and she finds his intellect refreshing. But he notices her looking at the door often. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asks her and she sighs. 

“No.” But she wants to say yes, yes because she is. She’s waiting for a note from Willas or for him to come running up to her and demand she not speak to her new friend. She’s surprised just how much she longs for him to do one of those things. Oh she would refuse because Sam is the first thing she has that is hers and she isn’t giving him up. But still she wonders where her husband is and why he isn’t coming. She feels nothing from him nothing at all, all day only a slight ache from his bad leg. 

“Oh.” Her new friend replies but doesn’t believe her. She raises a brow daring him to say something to her but he doesn’t. They sit in the library until it grows dark outside and her stomach grumbles slightly. 

“I really should get to the feast father will kill me if I miss.” Sam states standing. Lyanna doesn’t move however stays looking at her book. 

“Aren’t you going to the feast Lyanna?” Sam asks and she shakes her head no. 

“Oh… but won’ t you be missed?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“I don’t think I’m very welcome tonight.” She tells him. 

“Oh Willas won’t miss you?” Sam asks timidly and she shrugs. 

“If he wants me he can come get me.” She tells him.

“oh.” Sam replies softly and Lyanna decides to continue. 

“I belong to him after all.” She states looking at her tome ignoring the wide eyes of her friend. 

“I… I should go to the feast.” Sam states and she smiles sadly at him. 

“Will you be in the library tomorrow?” She asks and he nods. She smiles at him and watches him leave. 

He leaves and she can’t focus on the tomes suddenly. She heads back to her room and looks to Willas’s door as she does. She opens it and looks inside. He isn’t there. She wonders if she should go to her own room. But she doesn’t want her own room and if he’s avoiding her he will just have to get over it because she didn’t do anything wrong. She slides into the bed and curls around Ghost. She loves her direwolf but she’s no replacement for Willas and sleep comes fitfully. She wakes to darkness to a curse. She knows its Willas. She can’t see him but she calls to him. 

“Willas?” She asks and another curse rings throughout the room. She sees the door open and catches a glimpse of his honey curls as he rushes out the door. Her heart falls in her chest and she cries. Why she doesn’t even understand but something inside her is horribly terrified that he doesn’t want to be near her. Something inside her is pained. 

She wakes to an empty bed again and an aching stomach. She can’t imagine eating however. So she goes through the motions gets out of bed. She looks down at the shirt she’s wearing. It’s Willas’s and for some reason she doesn’t feel like changing so she doesn’t. She grabs trousers and heads to the library. If nothing else she’s sure Willas will react to this. She’s only allowed to wear trousers on the training yard or riding. It was talked about in depth between Willas and his grandmother. She enters the library and sees her friend. 

“Sam.” She states smiling and his head whips up. His eye widen and his face gets red when he sees her and he stutters saying nothing.

“What are you reading?” She asks and he just sputters. 

“Your wearing trousers.” He manages out and she nods about ready to laugh. 

“And a tunic… is that Willas’s?” He chokes out and this time she does laugh. 

“Yes.” Sam grows more red but doesn’t say anything. Its rather against propriety and she’s expecting a note any time now. Probably feeling rather self satisfied that she’s wearing his shirt around but yet angry at the same time. He really couldn’t make up his mind. But no letter comes and she almost feels like crying. She leaves Sam halfway through the day. She storms to Willas’s room. She assumes he has to enter sometime and luckily for her he’s there when she storms in. He looks at her as she walks in and his eyes widen. 

“Willas.” She states and he just looks at her. 

“Your really wearing that around.” He states more than asks. 

“I felt like it.” She responds and his eyes smile. 

“Your avoiding me.” She states and he sighs. 

“It’s fine now Lyanna.” He replies just shaking his head. 

“No, its not. I don’t like it when you just disappear and stop speaking to me.” She tells him annoyed. His lip quirks up. 

“But you do like it when you stop speaking to me.” He tells her with an arched brow and she glares. 

“Perhaps. I can start now if you want.” She tells him and he glares at her. She steps forward and takes a deep breath.

“You can’t force someone to love you, you can’t cage a wolf and you can’t buy me.” She tells him and he doesn’t do anything for a moment. 

“I know.” He finally states bitterly and she nods to him. 

“I know and I know you will never love me. Not like I want you to at least.” He tells her sadly and she flinches. 

“But I won’t stop trying and I wont let you keep yourself from me either if I can’t keep myself from you and I won’t stop giving you what you deserve.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“What does that mean?” She asks.

“It means I expect you lying in my bed at night if I’m there or not.” He tells her softly stepping closer to her. She can do that. She already does. 

“Alright.” She tells him. 

“It means I won’t stop loving you.” She cant reply to that. 

“It means you will take the gifts I give you and I don’t care if you thank me or not.” He states again. 

“Alright.” She tells him as his hand comes to her face. 

He pulls her to him as soon as the word leaves her lips and his are upon hers. Its wild and demanding and completely Willas. She can’t breathe and her body hums with energy. Her fingers tangle in his doublet and a feeling she cant identify takes over her. Her husband steps back from her after what seems like forever and she doesn’t know what to do she just stands there. 

“Samwell Tarly. What are you doing with him?” Her husband asks and she can’t really think. 

“I…. He reads with me.” She tells him. 

“I would read with you.” He tells her and she crosses her arms. 

“You weren’t around.” She states and he looks at her pointedly. 

“You could have come looking for me.” He tells her and she throws her hands up. 

“Willas. Sam is a friend. The only friend I have here because I know that Margaery tells you every single thing I tell her. I am not going to argue with you about it. He’s my friend and your not taking him away from me.” She states almost growling out the words. Willas just raises a brow at her. 

“Fine.” He tells her his voice dripping with bitterness. 

“Please.” She begs him stepping forward and pressing her lips to his. Willas grabs hold of her and doesn’t let go. He keeps her pressed up against him even when she pulls away. 

“I said fine Lyanna.” He states and she nods. 

“I know.” She replies and he arches a brow at her as her face reddens. 

“Don’t ask questions.” She grounds out pulling away from him. She runs from him to the training yard. She’s fully of nervous energy and she needs to get it out somehow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short filler chapter I know I'm sorry.

Margaery:  
“Garland will marry Lenotte Fossway.” Her grandmother speaks and she raises a brow. 

“Someone has to marry within the Reach and it won’t be Willas obviously. I won’t allow you to go to some stupid Tarly or a upstart Hightower. Loras’s taste is strongly against marriage of any kind and I like him too much to force him. He has plenty of brothers.” Her grandmother continues and she sits and watches. 

“I’m worried about Willis.” She says sadly and he grandmother nods back at her. 

“He stopped talking to the girl, near a whole two days. But he hasn’t said a word to as to why.” She cries throwing her hands up. Lyanna hadn’t come to her either for guidance so she had no clue what was going on. 

“He is sleeping in his rooms with the girl though now.” She continues waiting for her grandmother to respond. 

“Willas needs to get the girl pregnant.” Her grandmother belts out and Margaery coughs. 

“Grandmother we’ve been over this. He won’t touch her.” She tells her grandmother once she has regained her composure. 

“He won’t touch her right now. But if we change the board perhaps, he will. Make him jealous perhaps? Then he will react and take the girl for his own.” She had to hand it to her grandmother it was a decent plan. 

“I think we should leave them alone. He makes progress with her every day. Eventually there will be an heir.” She replies. 

“Slow progress if you ask me.” Her grandmother replies and Margaery sighs. Her grandmother and her brother had been at odds since he met the Snow girl and she was starting to get tired of it. 

“Grandmother leave Willas be. He’s so conflicted already.” She tells her and her grandmother sighs. 

“I know child. Can’t you see I’m trying to fix it?” She asks and Margaery nods.


	22. Chapter 22

Lyanna:  
It had taken her three days to get him to agree to it. Three whole days of begging him to take her to his mysterious training room. Finally he agreed. She could feel worry raining off him as they slipped into the room and she wondered why. She watched as he placed his cane on the side of the wall and grabbed two training swords from the barrel. He motions to her and she can’t hide her excitement. She can’t wait to fight against him. She never thought she would be able to do this, not with him and it makes her happier than she should be. Finally its something they can share. Something they can do together that isn’t one going out of their way for the other. Its something they have in common and she can work with that. She can understand him a little more for it. She takes the sword from him and stands opposite him. She’s ready for him to attack but he doesn’t he moves behind her and pulls up her elbow and nudges her feet farther apart. 

“You need to have better balance. Loras is able to knock you down because your not playing to your strengths.” He tells her and she looks at him cocking her head. 

“Your small and your fast. But you cant use that fully because your balance is off.” He tells her and she frowns. 

She hadn’t expected this. He isn’t training with her he’s teaching. While she appreciates it it isn’t what she wanted. She wanted to do something with him not have him demanding and lecturing her as he always does. She sighs, its too bad really, but she will still enjoy this so she does as he tells her and listens to what he says. He taps her arm again and she lowers in slightly. Once he is satisfied with her form he attacks but it lasts only a second and her sword is gone across the room and she’s gaping at him. She didn’t realize he was that good. She picks up the sword and goes back to him apprehension running through her. What exactly did she get herself into? They keep up at this until she’s had enough and she attacks him but he is ready for her and lays her out flat on her back. She can’t breathe when she hits the ground and before she knows it Willas is above her his hands frantically touching her making sure she’s alright. 

“Lyanna, are you okay? Can you breathe? I’m so sorry Lyanna. I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean to.” He breathes out and when she finally catches her breath she shakes her head at him. Its fine. She wants to learn. Getting knocked to the ground is just part of it. 

“I’m fine my lord. Will you show me how to do that?” She asks and he shakes his head firmly. 

“No were done. You need to have the Maester look at you.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes. 

“I’m fine truly. Just some bruises. Please.” She begs him but he stands firm and unrelenting as he usually does and she caves because while she is no meek girl, she is aware of her place. 

The Maester tells her exactly what she thought. That she is just bruised but Willas makes her sit in bed for hours to rest and she hates it. She knows he wont be training with her again either and it makes her saddened. She was truly excited to share something with him but his crazed nature gets the better of it, of him as always. She wishes once again that he would stop being so protective. That he would stop thinking she will break from a single touch.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyanna:  
She’s supposed to be riding with Margaery but here she is wrapped up in Willas’s arms instead. She can’t bring herself to be upset about it however. Not as his lips move against her own with such precision. His tongue ventures into her mouth and she moans. The sound makes her freeze but Willas doesn’t say anything he just holds her tighter against him and she eventually relaxes back into him. She imagines they’ve been doing this for quite some time. Ever since Lyanna decided to get revenge on him for waking her. Since she had scrambled into his lap and trapped him. Since he had broken free and attacked her making her forget everything but the feel of his lips on hers. She however had other places to be and rips her mouth from his. The hand on the back of her neck prevents her from getting too far and rather Willas follows her his kisses even more needy than before. She pushes against his stomach and finally after what seems like forever he lets her lips go and she can breathe. He doesn’t let her get far however and keeps his forehead against hers. 

“I have to go.” She states softly and he huffs. 

“You haven’t anything to do more important than this.” He tells her and its her turn to huff. She can think of a great many things that are more important than his fascination with stealing her breath away. For example, riding through the wood with his sister. 

“Please my lord. I promised Margaery I would ride with her this morn.” She states exasperatedly and Willas laughs letting her neck go. She scrambles off him and off the bed as fast as she can not wanting to give him any time to change his mind. She dresses quickly slipping breeches and a tunic over her form behind the screen. Willas huffs when she goes behind it. He’d rather she change in front of him the barbaric thing that he was. 

She takes a look in the looking glass and quickly braids her hair down her back. She needn’t have it loose on her ride. 

“Leave it.” Willas speaks and she turns to him annoyed. 

“If I leave it, my hair will be in tangles so think ill have to spend hours with those handmaidens of yours torturing me pulling them out.” She cries to him and he arches a brow.

“I specifically remember you telling me yesterday that you did not mind so much the ladies.” He tells her and she bites back a rough contort. 

“That is not the point.” She states with a sigh. 

“I know what the point is. But leave it down. I’ll brush it for you and I’m sure I am much better than your handmaidens just ask my sister.” He tells her and she closes her eyes and huffs out a breath. 

“Fine. Fine. Whatever you want.” She states through clenched teeth walking out the door ignoring the laughter behind her. It was starting to become too much her Willas. All day long he kept her near him. All day long she had men following her around as if she was some type of animal. All day long she has him touching her. Its not that she minds his touch really because she doesn’t. Theres something pleasurable to feeling his skin brush along hers and it makes her close her eyes. It makes her want more. She sighs walking to the stables. Margaery is ready for her already on her horse. 

“What kept you?” She asks and Lyanna wants to screech in annoyance. 

“Your brother.” She replies simply instead swinging onto her horse. 

“Yes he is quite demanding in all his life I rather imagine he’s the same in the marriage bed.” Lyanna squeaks glaring at her goodsister. She is well aware that she does not lye with Willas they all are. 

“He’s a barbarian worse than the stories of Wildlings across the wall.” Lyanna huffs out angrily and it just makes her good sister laugh. 

“I know not of Wildlings.” She tells her and Lyanna laughs. 

“They are men like your brother. They keep their wives on leashes watching everywhere they go, they leave them no quarter and wont for the love of the gods stop touching them!” Lyanna cries out and Margaery laughs so loudly it booms across the forest. 

“Have you ever thought that if you just gave in to what he wants that perhaps he may stop being so…. Whats the word…..” Margaery states and Lyanna sighs. She has thought of it. She’s thought of it many times. Problem is as much as she likes Willas she also loathes him and most certainly does not love him. 

“Overbearing.” She replies. “That is what your searching for.” She tells her goodsister and Margaery just laughs. 

“There must be some part of you that enjoys it otherwise you wouldn’t put up with it so.” Lyanna glares at the girl. She was right. In a way at least. She enjoyed aspects of Willas’s obsessive behavior. She thinks back to the way he kissed her, like he was consuming her. The way he stands protectively around her. Margaery coughs and Lyanna shakes her head. 

“I do not.” She tells her with a huff taking off into the forest following her Ghost.


	24. Chapter 24

Willas:  
He knows she’s awake but he doesn’t open his eyes. He wonders what she will do now she wakes before him. Will she simply leave their bed or wait for him. She does neither however just reaches out for him. Her fingers trace his jaw and he suppresses the urge to shudder under her touch. It gets so much harder when her hand moves down to his chest absent mindedly tracing circles into his bare skin. He feels surges of curiosity and apprehension feeding off of her. He holds his breath when her lips hit the skin of his jaw tracing the length of it. Her nose brushes across his cheek and he can hardly believe it. He feels Lyanna move closer to him so her legs are pressed against his body. He feels her hover over him and he is dying to touch her to move her over him to his lap and kiss her senseless. He doesn’t however, he just allows her to explore. Her fingers dip lower to rest against his hipbone and he muffles a groan by biting his tongue. She slants her lips over his next kissing him softly and suddenly he cant take it anymore he surges up grasping at her neck bringing her closer to him. Her gasp gives him access to her mouth and he tastes her like he never will get the chance again because who knows with Lyanna he may not. He’s surprised when she leans into him instead of pulling away and it allows him to pull her over his waist so she’s settled in his lap with a leg on either side of him. The position allows him to skim along the skin of her thighs under his tunic to come to rest on her hip his fingers holding her tight keeping her flush against him as his lips attack hers. He pulls back from her and she mews nuzzling after him and it makes his heart beat so fast he can hardly believe it. He drags his tunic over her form and she’s bare before him. If the gods were listening his mind was singing their praises. He doesn’t give Lyanna a chance to think about what she is doing rather he attaches his lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder and nips at the skin worrying the skin red under his tongue. His Lyanna cards her fingers through his hair and cries as he touches her. She mews under his touch unlike any other had before and it marvels him. It eggs him on and his lips wrap around one of her nipples sucking hard drawing a cry from his matched and she pulls at his hair in retaliation but he refuses to stop. He flicks his tongue against her nipple and she shudders arching into him her hand relaxing in his hair. He finds himself wondering if this is a dream. Because it cant possibly be real, Lyanna can’t possibly allowing him to do this to her. He knows it must be a dream when his fingers dip down to her heat and instead of pushing away she mews needily into his mouth pressing closer to him. She allows him to slip a digit along her folds and actually bucks into him as he draws a circle into her flesh. His entire body is in overdrive when he slips that digit into her. He’s never been this hard before, never needed release so badly and he hopes to the gods that Lyanna gives it to him because if she doesn’t he doesn’t know what he will do. She’s warm and wet and tight and everything he dreamed she would be and he can hardly contain himself as Lyanna’s body freezes and then moves to accommodate his intrusion. He groans into Lyanna’s mouth pulling his finger out of her slightly to press back in fast. Lyanna moans above him and he does it again staring at her in wonder as she throws her head back and lets him touch her. He decides to push her because that’s who he is always pushing the boundaries, and slides another finger into her. Lyanna cries out looking at him with slight pain and confusion in her wide eyes. He sushes her with a kiss. She’s fine he breathes out to her and his head dips to her breast working her flesh as he moves his fingers inside her. 

“I….I… can’t” Lyanna breathes out and he knows what it is that she doesn’t. 

He curls his fingers inside her and she cums hard and wild her entire body shaking above him. He watches her ride it out feeling her hips move against his fingers naturally. Gods how he wishes that was him. She’s still breathing heavy when he pulls his fingers from her and rolls her back onto the bed hovering above her. She’s his now he’ll finally make her his. Lyanna’s face is soft and relaxed under him. He pulls up onto his knees and gets rid of his laces quickly. He wishes he could take his trousers off completely but he wont risk Lyanna changing her mood for even a second. If she bonds with him, fully she will love him. She will he is sure of it. Lyanna hasn’t opened her eyes and his fingers brush over her jaw as he bends back over her. She feels him against her and her body freezes and her eyes flash open the soft purple staring into his. There’s fear in her and he wonders, he wonders if he should stop. It’s a second of hesitation that’s all it takes and Lyanna is slithering out from under him her heat pressing against his length as she does so. He looks shocked at the mattress where she lay. He cant look at her he just cant. His body couldn’t stand it, he had been so close, so so close. He curses anger rolling off him in waves and he hears a whimper behind him. His head whips around to her and she standing scared beside the bed and in the back of his mind he feels horrified she’s that scared of him. The front of his mind is angry and confused and can’t believe that he missed his chance. He curses again and walks to her she flinches away from him but he grabs her anyways. His grip is tight but not bruising he makes sure of that. 

“Why Lyanna?” He breathes out his voice wrecked and pained. 

“I… I…” She stutters out and she’s become that meek little girl again and he doesn’t know what to do with that girl. That girl doesn’t make sense to him because Lyanna isn’t meek. She’s anything but. He roars at her blood pounding in his ears. 

“Get out!” He roars and Lyanna looks at him terrified. 

“Leave!” He cries and she is frozen. 

“Stop tormenting me.” He cries falling to his knees clinging to her and she doesn’t do anything she just cries tears of her own.


	25. Chapter 25

Lyanna:  
Willas hasn’t touched her. Not once. Only when they sleep. Other than that she is left cold. She would have thought she would be pleased. No longer was he attached to her body. Reality was that she was as lonely as she had never thought she would be. Sure he still spoke to her. Still fed her, he did everything but give her his touch and she found she ached for it something terrible. Whatever he had done to her five days past had made her burn inside. It made her want his touch, long for it even. She sighs frustrated. She has had enough of this she needs to get out. 

The tourney is starting to be set and she walks around. Few of the knights are here, she is unsure of why they are perhaps nearly two moons early. Perhaps they try and gain favor with the Tyrells the same way the Tarlys are. She knows not. All she knows is that her dress is too tight. It is too hot. And Willas, she missed Willas. Groaning she walks through the tents. Ghost has abandoned her for the hunt and it annoys her greatly but she refuses to accept that her friend is just as annoyed with her mood as she is. She walks and walks until she hears yelling. That sounds like it might be something worth seeing so she heads in the direction. What she sees has her bellowing a sound of fury as she runs towards the scene. 

Willas:  
He’s standing amongst a very stupid group of knights when he sees his servant run to him panic in his eyes. Its not two seconds later that he feels a blow to his arm. Lyanna isn’t meant to be training today. Both Loras and Garland are busy and she knows better than to train with another man by now. 

“My lord! My lord!” The servant runs up to him out of breath and he stops conversing with the idiots for a moment. 

“Lady Tyrell, she..” The servant cant catch his breath. 

“She what!?” He asks worriedly feeling another blow to his back. 

“She she….” The servant points yonder and he looks. Quite a ways away he can see that a fight has broken out. That is of no concern to him except when his servant looks at him once more pointing and speaks.

“Lady Tyrell she.” That, that makes him worried. He starts to walk quickly towards the fighting. He is quite close when he sees what is going on. 

Worry runs through him. She is fighting four, but they are poor opponents she should be fine. He slows slightly. It is alright. That is until one of the two throws a nasty trick and the other backhands his wife across his face. It throws her to the ground and a kick to her stomach knocks the breath from his lungs. He’s running then. His cane long forgotten and if he was paying attention he would have heard the gasps from around him. Another boy moves to kick her again and Willas has his sword in his hand his fingers around his throat before he can. He knocks the boy to the ground and attacks the other three. He doesn’t even think about the blows he is dealing. All he thinks about is Lyanna. When he looks back at her he sees her fat friend behind her bleeding from a blow to his head and he just knows this was that fools fault. He throws the wood sword to the ground and walks over to Lyanna where she holds her stomach. 

“Lyanna.” He whispers to her and she groans. 

Angry he lifts her in his arms and winces when she cries out in pain. He walks past men looking at him as if he was a dead man walking. Lyanna whimpers in his arms curling into his embrace and he sighs. He sees one of his guards and beckons him to him. 

“See those squires to the cells.” He tells them and he hears their cries. He cares not, they attacked Lady Tyrell, they will pay in blood.

Lyanna nuzzles into him and he feels his heart thud in his chest. He has missed touching her. He just couldn’t bare to be denied again. He couldn’t handle it. A tear runs down Lyanna’s cheek and he can feel the harsh pain radiating from her ribcage and he knows she has most likely broken a few ribs and it makes his heart ache. She shouldn’t have to deal with broken bones. She shouldn’t be in pain. Not ever, she should be protected. He will see to it that she has guards following her every time she steps from his rooms for now on. Only the best for his wife however, he wonders if they have Lady guards. He knows Lord Baratheon has a woman warrior in his castle and he thinks of asking the man if he could perhaps allow him to use the lady’s services. He doesn’t trust a man around Lyanna. No, never again. She is too beautiful and while deadly too easy a target for his liking. This today proved such. 

He lays her down upon the bed and moves to stand but Lyanna grasps onto him her fingers digging into his skin. The Maester has already been called so he supposes there is no reason for him to leave. He rubs circles into her skin his entire body and mind pained. The Maester arrives and he has to help the man remove her clothing so he can take a look at her. He hates the idea of another man seeing his Lyanna but he knows he has no choice when he sees the purple bruising along his loves side. It makes him gasp. He did not think it would be this bad. He knows Lyanna bruises easily but this is a horrifying sight. At least to him. The Maester seems to think it not too horrible and sees about taking care of her. He rubs ointment on her skin before wrapping it tightly and he holds back tears when his matched lets out horse screams. He can’t take it anymore and has to leave the room. He will come back he knows he will but right now he cant handle seeing it. He is too angry. Angry at himself for not protecting her angry for the men who hurt her. He smiles somewhat. He has a cell to visit. Certainly Lyanna could understand that. She doesn’t however, he hears her call his name. But he cannot be in that room right now. He cannot look at her black eye or bruised body. He doesn’t even want to think of the consequences of his actions.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from me to ya'll!!!

Lyanna:

She woke and Willas was still gone. He wasn’t next to her and it made her heart pained. She wanted him there with her. She wanted him around her. She needed him around her. He brought her comfort even when he demanded of her still he soothed her soul. She looks about her at the empty room and doesn’t understand why he isn’t with her. She cant understand why he would leave her and it cuts at her heart that he wouldn’t want to be near her. She knows that isn’t true though. She knows Willas always wants to be near her and she….. thoughts entered her brain. She always wanted to be around him. Even when she was angry or upset with him her soul still cried out for his. Her breath started coming in fast and she looked frantically around shock but acknowledgement ran through her. 

Apprehension but no fear coursed through her as she walked into the room. She didn’t know what to say but she knew what to do. She loved him, she knows that now. She adores him, all his demanding obsessive nature and all. He sacrificed for her and he did so without hesitation. She knows how that secret was important to her mate but he let it out regardless.. Willas sat at the desk his cane forgotten at the edge. It was late. He should be sleeping but her matched was a hard-working man. He could not sleep until he had finished what he needed. 

“Florian, could you go over these numbers.” Her mate stated holding out a sheet of parchment without raising his head. 

“I could if you’d like but I’m sorry to disappoint but I am not Florian.” She replied watching as his head whipped up. 

He looked at her as she walked forward with a curious expression on his face. He was trying to figure out why she was there. When she came at night she usually just walked in and made her way to the bed reading or such until he was ready to sleep. She very rarely made such a scene. He looked to her face and she knew he saw the bruise and she could feel his anger. She could feel his longing as he looked to the silk of the robe she wore. It was a feeling she was used to feeling by now. Once upon a time it made her blush or extremely uncomfortable but now, she reveled in it. She basked in the knowledge her mate her husband longed for her so. 

“Lyanna.” He breathed out softly still staring at her attire. 

“Willas.” She replied sweetly and watched him take a deep breath. 

“What are you doing dressed like that Lyanna?” He asked carefully almost timidly. 

“You once told me that you would take me, you would bond with me when I wished it.” Lyanna stated softy and watched as the words settled on her husband and his hand gripped the desk. 

“Yes, I did.” He replied his voice husky. 

Lyanna pulled at the tie around her waist. When the knot fell, she brushed the silk from her shoulders. She had planned this well. She was bare underneath the robe and her husband stared at her his eyes wide his breathing coming in fast. He stood abruptly from the desk and walked to her stopping an arm length away. 

“You want me to.” He asked almost questioning to himself. 

“Yes.” She stated she reaching out placing her hand on his cheek causing him to close his eyes. When he reopened them, his eyes were nearly black. 

“Why now?” He asked and she was surprised he could think that clearly. It was hard enough for her to think standing bare before him. She stepped forward till her body was nearly touching his. It was something she had never done and she watched as Willas nuzzled into her palm pressing a kiss to her palm. 

“I love you, and I think, no I know you love me too.” She whispered to him and his eyes shot to her. He opened his mouth gaping at her before closing it. 

Suddenly he was upon her his mouth molding over hers his hand twining deep in her curls. His other hand moved to rest on her hip rubbing circles into the skin there making her shudder. He kissed and kissed her his mouth claiming hers and she allowed him sinking into his embrace allowing him whatever he wished. That is why she had come tonight. To allow him whatever he wished. She wanted to give him what he so desperately desired.  
His lips pulled away from hers and she opened her eyes to see his honey ones staring back at her. She smiled at him brushing her nose across his and her husband shuddered. Quickly he once again claimed her lips for a moment before pulling away and pressing his against her neck. He kissed her there and nipped at the skin making her cry out. Willas pulled away as she cried worried but she just smiled at him and he continued down her neck. He teased her skin welling something inside her to the surface and she moaned against him causing him to freeze for a second before continuing with even more furor. Before long her knees started to shake and it became hard for her to stand. She leaned into Willas and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He continued keeping her standing. Eventually what seemed like forever he pulled away from her and much to her displeasure she let out a mew unconsciously causing her husband to smile at her before hosting her up into his arms so her head was above his and she smiled down at him. He set her down gently on his bed and she pushed back to his headboard. She gulped a sudden feeling of nervousness coming over her as she watched Willas pull his tunic from his body. Her tongue reached out to wet her lips as her eyes scanned over him. There was no denying her husband was a good-looking man. She knew she was attracted to him and so did he apparently because he sent her a wide knowing grin. He climbed up on to the bed trailing after her as she moved back pulling her legs to her chest scared all of the sudden. She remembered her lessons. She remembered what the septa had spoken to her about when she was to be married and it haunted her. Willas grabbed her ankles and pulled at them. The motion settled her head on the pillows and her legs around him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was sweet and slow but she couldn’t enjoy it. His body rested against hers and while it felt good it was also frightening. Her husband pulled back from her his eyes looking at her with something she couldn’t quite pin point. 

“We don’t have to do this Lyanna.” He told her his voice wrecked. 

She shook her head at him and reached out a shaking hand to him. He grasped it in his own and kissed it softly then moving to kiss her mark. It didn’t stop her shaking or the fear that rose inside her. 

“Lyanna what’s wrong?” He asked and she shook her head again. She didn’t trust her voice. 

“Please Lyanna.” Willas pleaded with her brushing hair from her face. 

“There’s nothing wrong Willas.” She states her voice wavering and Willas sits up on his knees with a sigh running a hand down his face in a gesture that she finds so endearing she smiles slightly. 

“Lyanna your shaking.” He states looking down at her. 

“I know.” She states softly and Willas just stares at her.   
“I’m afraid, but Willas its okay.” She tells him sitting up slightly reaching for him. 

“Why are you afraid?” He asks with a frown and she shrugs but looking into his eyes she knows that wont do as an answer for him. She sighs. 

“Just something my septa said Willas. Please just ignore it.” She states her hand resting on his chest. 

“I can’t ignore it Lyanna. I can feel it. Your fear your hesitation.” He speaks in frustration. 

She doesn’t want him to feel what she does. She wants to make him happy. She loves him. She wants to be bonded to him. So what if she’s not ecstatic to lye with him. Everything she’s ever heard makes it sound awful. Makes it sound hurtful. But she doesn’t care if its for him. She’d do anything for him. It took her awhile to realize it but he’s everything to her. 

“Willas just ignore it let me make you happy.” She speaks smiling at him. 

“Make me happy?” He asks with a look of confusion. 

“Yes, you want this I feel it all the time.” She looks at him pointedly. 

“Of course, I do Lyanna but not if your afraid.” He tells her running his hand across her cheek. 

“I will always be afraid Willas. I think its normal.” She tells him and he smiles and shakes his head. 

“Its not normal.” He states with a shake of his head. 

She frowns at him. How does he know what’s normal for a woman? She’s not foolish Willas is six and twenty. She is sure he’s had a woman before. She’s not sure what she’s feeling but it feels awful. Painful. Something inside her hurts at the idea of him with anyone but her and suddenly she’s desperate. She needs him to be with her. Not someone else. She needs him to want her. To need her. It’s the mark she’s sure. But she’s never needed something this badly. She aches for him. 

“Please Willas.” She begs him and he looks so confused and conflicted. 

“No Lyanna.” He tells her and she feels like crying. 

She does cry. Why doesn’t he want her? Oh gods. He’s looking at her and all she feels is foolish. Here she is throwing herself at him. Begging her own husband to lye with her. If he wanted to he would have already she’s felt his emotions. She jumps up from the bed. Willas tumbles off after her his leg hindering him some. She drops to a crouch and picks her robe off the ground. She pulls it over her, tears are blurring her vision. It would be easier to hate him but she doesn’t she loves him so fully it aches. He’s behind her as she ties the robe and she step away from him. He doesn’t let her he pulls her to his chest his arms wrapping around her waist. His head rests on hers and he whispers to her. 

“Hey, hey stop just stop.” He whispers in her ear but she struggles against him she wants let go. She wants away from him and she starts to panic. “Tell me what is in your head Lyanna. Tell me how to fix this.” He states and she melts because how can she not love him.

“I want to make you happy. I want to be fully bonded to you but you don’t want me and I can’t understand why. I am not foolish I know you’ve had other women. What about me is different? I thought you loved me.” She tells him with a sob not able to look at him. He turns her and his face is horrified. 

“How can you think I don’t want you? You tell me you feel it.” She shakes her head she doesn’t want to talk about the pain in her heart. 

“Okay, okay. Lyanna I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. It has only grown and grown from there so much so its almost painful sometimes. But I can’t hurt or upset you I just can’t do it and scaring you. That’s worse.” He tells her and she just listens. 

“I have laid with other women but Lyanna I love you. I’ve never loved anyone but you. I never will.” He states with a deep breath trying to get her to look at him. 

“Okay Lyanna tell me why your afraid. Please and I’ll fix it.” He states and she sighs. 

“When its talked about it just sound so awful Willas. To just lye on your back and be still while someone does that. And when the king was touching me it was awful. I don’t know. Its frightening and the septa she says it will be painful and bleeding and… I don’t know Willas.” She states as he wipes her tears away. 

“Do you trust me?” He asks her and she nods without thinking. 

“Alright. Lyanna it will not be like that I promise you. Yes you will bleed and it will hurt you but only for a moment.” He promises his forehead resting against hers. 

“How do you know?” She asks and instantly regrets the question she knows how he knows and it stabs painfully at her heart. She knows Willas feels it because he winces and looks sorrowfully at her. He doesn’t answer just looks away. 

She doesn’t know what to do. She knows what she wants. She trusts him if he says it will not be so bad than she knows he must be right. He would not lie. Is he waiting for her she wonders? She turns to face him pulling at her robe once again allowing it to fall open and to the floor. 

“Okay then.” She states and reaches up for his lips. 

She kisses him and it’s the first time she has really truly initiated and kissed him at least this deeply and she can taste his surprise. She’s not shaking this time as he pushes her onto the bed. She doesn’t worry as he settles above her. She just feels him. His lips on her his body moving above her. His chest pressed against hers. She tangles her fingers through his honey curls as he kisses down her neck biting and sucking at her skin until she moans and withers under him. She should be ashamed. She should be, she’s as wanton as her septa always said bastards were but she cant stop the noises that leave her mouth. Willas’s touch is fire. It burns throughout her body as his fingers skim over her skin. She wants something what she doesn’t know but he seems to and he gives it to her happily with a smile. His tongue circles around her breast and she freezes. He looks up at her face and just gives her a wink before taking the whole of her nipple within his mouth. She cries as he sucks on her skin her back arching up off the mattress. Willas pushes her hips down with his own and she shudders. He sucks and bites across her torso before taking her other nipple in his mouth. Willas’s fingers dip down to her heat and she’s sure this isn’t proper but he is her husband and he may do what he likes. She would let him do whatever he wished and its not like she isn’t enjoying it. Willas presses his fingers against her and she feels herself slicken. WIllas groans as his fingers meet her flesh and he rips his lips from her skin to capture her lips once again. His fingers circle around her heat before she feels one slip inside her. His finger stretches her and she cries out and bucks her hips at the feeling. Willas doesn’t stop however. He moves his finger in and out of her before she feels him add another. It burns slightly and her body freezes up before pleasure courses through her. Willas whispers loving words in her ears as he moves them inside her. Something wells inside her as he continues. 

“Willas?” She rushes out confused the feeling taking over her strange and frightening. It’s just like before and she knows it feels good but its frightening all the same.

“Shhh, its okay.” Willas whispers to her and she moans. 

He groans with every moan she lets out and before long his head rests at the arch between her neck and shoulder his face pained. A stab of worry wells inside her but before she can ask she feels a finger or thumb she thinks along her breast and she shudders something taking over her body. She lets out a silent scream and her eyes roll back her fingers clutching at Willas. Breathing is hard and she can vaguely hear his words as pleasure rolls over her. Eventually her body stops shuddering and her sight comes back to her. Willas is looking at her with a look of awe. She can feel the dampness of herself on his fingers as the rub circles against her hips. Her breathing is shallow and she struggles. Willas kisses every inch of her body it seems before claiming her lips. He kisses her deeply his tongue reaching inside Lyanna’s mouth tasting her. He pulls away abruptly and she cries out for him sitting up even though her body feels heavy as he clambers off the bed. His fingers tear at the strings of his trousers and she thinks oh. Willas curses as he struggles with the knot his voice angry. The roughness of it makes her shudder and he sees it arching a brow at her curiously. When the knot is undone, he tears his trousers off him and meets her body back on the bed kissing her and pressing her back against the bed leaning above her. His elbow rests against the pillow by her head and his other hand brushes hair from her face. 

“Gods Lyanna I love you.” Willas whispers running his hand from her face down to her thigh. 

He hitches her leg up around his waist and she curls her foot around his back. He groans into her neck as she does so his fingers digging into her thigh to the point it burns. She hisses but he doesn’t let go even though he must feel it. She decides she doesn’t want him to let go. He does however switch the arms he’s leaning on and dipping the other between their bodies. He looks into her eyes and looks almost regretfully at her before she feels it, she feels him pressing inside her like his fingers did before. But this is deeper more invasive. A cry wells in her throat as he presses deeper. 

“Its okay, your okay.” Willas tells her and she believes him but it doesn’t make the pain go away. 

The cry escapes her throat and tears gather at her eyes. Willas looks at her sadly before rushing forward and kissing her thrusting himself deeply inside her so he’s seated fully. Willas’s lips tear from hers and he moans deep in his throat as something rips through her taking over the pain. Its deep pleasure overwhelmingly so. Its coming from Willas. She knows. She can feel everything about him and she wonders if he’s noticed it. Its as if he’s an extension of herself. She wonders if he realizes if he can feel their bond. Willas shakes above her and she pulls her leg harder around his waist. He grunts and begins to move. She feels empty and then full again and its like his fingers only better. She moans under him withering. Sweat drips down Willas’s neck and she reaches up grasping his neck bringing her lips to his. He breaks apart from her and his face is almost pained. 

“Willas?” She manages to mouth out between his thrusts. 

“Its okay.” He mutters and she looks at him curiously but says nothing. 

Willas’s breathing becomes ragged and he shudders above her before thrusting wildly inside her with force that borders on painful as his nails dig into the skin of her thigh. She cries out and he swallows it with his mouth before letting out a long moan. She feels warmth inside her. His seed she knows and she moans thinking of it inside her. Willas collapses above her before pulling himself from her and rolling onto his side. She cries out when he leaves her the feeling bordering on painful. 

She turns to him as he lays beside her and watches. His eyes are closed sweat scattered his forehead wetting his hair. She leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek and his eyes flash open. He smiles at her and she feels the joy radiating inside him. He opens his arms and she tunnels into them nuzzling his chest making him shudder. Its not long before longing wells inside him and she feels his want of her again. 

“More?” She asks slightly confused and Willas laughs at her. 

“Not tonight. Not for you. You’ll feel why tomorrow.” He tells her pulling her completely to him and bringing a fur over them. She falls asleep better than she ever had.


	27. Chapter 27

Margaery:

The tourney would start within the week and she was dead set on Loras winning the joust. That unfortunately required her to speak with her eldest brother. Loras’s mare was not as fast as she used to be and while Loras was attached to the horse and wouldn’t say a thing she would. Her brother did not usually sleep in this late so annoyed that he had not been at the table breaking his fast she decided she would seek him out. Entering her brothers chambers without knocking. She never knocked on her brothers which meant she walked in on all sorts of things but she wasn’t one for learning she supposed. 

“Willas, I need a horse for our dear brother. Your fastest preferably.” She stated looking around his room. 

“Margaery?” A groggy voice stated and she looked to the bed. What she saw made her laugh. 

“Margaery get out.” Willas growled from his position on this bed. 

He was sitting up in bed sideways. She could tell he had been wrapped around the girl that was right next to him. He was bare and she peaked over and could see the love bites on the girl’s neck and she smiled. Her brother had finally managed to thaw the girls winter heart it seemed. 

“But brother I just walked in.” She smiled as she spoke looking for some wine. 

“I’m serious Margaery get out of here before you wake her.” Her brother half yelled at her. Looking down at the girl in his bed with a worried expression. Perhaps Lyanna melted her brother heart not the other way around.

“I’m not going to wake her brother.” She stated with an arched brow. 

“I’m not willing to risk it. Please Margaery she would be horrified.” Her brother cried looking down and brushing the hair from the girl’s face. 

“Willas.” The girl moaned from beside her brother and Margaery froze. 

She really didn’t want to be here when she woke. But She watched as her brother turned to the girl as soon as something crossed her lips. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek and whispered something in her ear. The girl reached out for him and threaded her fingers in his hair. It was perhaps the sweetest scene she had ever witnessed. She left the room closing the door quietly after her looking back to watch Willas press another kiss to his wife’s cheek. 

Willas:  
He was going to kill his sister. She stood there looking all too proud of herself when suddenly he heard a sound out of Lyanna.

“Willas.” She moaned tossing slightly as if reaching for something. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered to her, 

“Sleep Lyanna. I’m right here.” He felt her fingers in his hair and when he looked up his sister was gone. 

It was a good thing too because while he was looking for his sister Lyanna had rolled onto her back and was staring up at him her eyes sparkling. 

“Good morn” He stated looking down at her capturing her lips with his. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked worried. Lyanna moved slightly. 

“A bit sore but not horrible.” She told him with a smile pulling him down to her. 

She kissed him with passion he didn’t know she had. He melted into the kiss rolling atop her. He liked being above her there was something satisfactory in seeing her under him. She pulled away from his lips and he stared at her. 

“I love you.” He stated and she responded by brushing her nose against his. 

Lyanna’s legs hitched around him and he felt himself stir. He let out a groan and gave Lyanna a warning look but the girl wasn’t listening. She arched herself into him and he cursed. Gods he wanted her. He tried to move so he wasn’t being tempted. He knew he shouldn’t lie with her so soon after the first time. It was well known women were sore after the act. It could hurt her more than the first time had. Apparently, his wife did not know this because she rubbed herself against him and he let out another curse. 

“Lyanna. Careful. I don’t want to hurt you.” He murmured brushing hair out of her eyes. She laughed at his words. 

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried Willas.” She stated and he shivered as she called him by his name.

“Lyanna please.” He muttered and she just arched a brow. 

“You don’t want me?” She asked feigning hurt. She was going to be the death of him apparently, he had set loose a minx. 

He growled at her in annoyance before stating, 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Prove it.” His matched whispered to him and his pride wouldn’t let him not give in. 

He attacked her lips pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. She hissed and he laughed. He kissed her for awhile before his fingers found her. He was happy to find she was somewhat slick for him. A groan left his lips after she moaned. He pressed himself into her and felt her sting of pain. His wife however didn’t give the slightest hint of it so he continued thrusting into her until he was seated within her. 

“Lyanna.” He moaned out between her shoulder and neck before sucking on the skin he found there. He had been happy this morning when he saw her neck. Let her have a mark they can truly see, he had thought. 

Willas groaned as he thrust inside her. Dragging himself out of her to press into her one again. He hated leaving her body. Being inside her felt right. He felt whole like he knew where he belonged. Lyanna let out a moan under him and he pressed a kiss to front of her throat where she had thrown her head back arching underneath him. The movement had her tightening around him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His pride however wouldn’t allow him to stop before she had been thoroughly satisfied. 

“Come on Lyanna.” He whispered to her and she hummed in response. 

“Gods your beautiful, one of these days your going to tempt me too much and I’ll have to take you right there in that training yard in front of my brother. Show him who you belong to.” Lyanna moaned long and low under him and he felt her walls spasm around him and her nails dig into his shoulders.

“Willas. Willas, Willas, Willas.” Lyanna whispered and he came undone to his name upon her lips. Spilling his seed inside her. There was something primal in him that gained satisfaction from spilling himself inside her. It was another way of claiming her as his he supposed. As if he hadn’t done that in every other way possible. He never would have thought he would find himself here. Struggling to maintain control over himself due to a girl. But Lyanna wasn’t just any girl. She was his. He rolled off from on top of her and pulled her to his chest. She threw her leg over him her feet tangling with his. He let out a sigh of contentment. 

“We need to get up Willas.” Lyanna stated looking at him with adoration in her eyes. 

“Perhaps.” He replied pressing a kiss to her head. 

Lyanna pulled out of his grasp and rolled from the bed. She winced as she stood and promptly sat back down upon the bed. He had felt her pain and rolled off the bed coming to her side and crouching down so he was looking up at her. The motion hurt his leg but he didn’t mind. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Willas.” She muttered to him and he shook his head. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks her rubbing circles on the backs of her hands.

She tried standing again and managed it this time. He stayed crouched and found he had a perfect view. He grasped her thighs and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. 

“Willas?” She asked confused. 

“Yes?” He hummed standing. There would be time for that later he concluded.


	28. Chapter 28

Willas:  
There could be no better feeling than the one he had woken with. There could be nothing better than waking up to sex with his wife nothing. He looked beside him and watched as his wife looked back to him flushing. He held his spoon out to her and she took it. He could laugh. She had gotten used to him feeding her and while it was wildly inapproperate she didn’t complain. His wife’s cheeks were red and he smiled at her. His father was sitting to his left speaking to Lord Tarly on something or another but he had eyes only for Lyanna. His father was the only other one awake from his family yet it seemed which was odd, no he was the only one still breaking his fast Willas realized. She sipped at her water and a drop fell from her cheek. She moved to wipe it away but he did so for her with his thumb and Lyanna flushed bright red. His fingers lingered on her face and then moved to brush her hair behind her ear. He pulled away resting his hand on her thigh and as he did so he felt a flush of emotion from her. Was that longing she felt? He asked himself surprised his head snapping to her watching her get even a shade darker with embarrassment. The emotion made him want to jump her then and there. Even the thought of her wanting him had him hardening. 

It hadn’t been long since the bond was completed only a few hours but the feeling it gave him was indescribable. He could feel her as if she was part of him. Her every emotion. Even some inklings of what she was thinking what she was feeling. He could feel as her body hummed with pleasure this morning and it was unlike anything he had felt before. He had not imagined that being with her would be as wonderful as it had. His imagination hadn’t done her justice. 

He watched as she grabbed a piece of bread and realized he had been slacking on feeding her. His fingers drew circles on her thigh to gain her attention and when her eyes looked into his he felt her internal shiver and suddenly he was done with breakfast. He stood quite abruptly and held his hand out for her. She looked at him curiously then her eyes widened and she placed her fingers in his. 

“Willas?” She asked and his name from her lips made him shudder. 

He barreled through the hall. The fact that he no longer had to bother with a cane was freeing to him. He could walk much faster. He pushed into his rooms and his wife followed after him her face flushed looking quite frazzled. He looked at her for a moment and felt her discomfort at his gaze but ignored it. She would have to get used to him looking at her. She must have felt his longing because she shivered a stab of lust running through her. That was it for him. He was upon her a moment later his lips claiming hers. 

“Willas.” She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and he hummed in answer. His lips trailed down her neck his fingers pulling at the laces of her dress. His wife huffed slightly. 

“Willas, I just got into this dress.” She states as he pulls the garment from her shoulders his lips attaching to her collar bone. 

“And now your out of it.” He responded with a smile. His wife laughed the sound musical in his ears. 

His fingers trailed behind her back and rested along her spine. She shivered as he traced her back his fingers falling to the curve of her ass. He grasped the flesh in his hands pulling her up and to him. She cried out as he lifted her but her legs wrapped around him naturally helping to steady her. The position gave her control and she claimed his lips sweetly. Her nose brushed across his gently pressing soft kisses to the corners of his mouth and the length of his jaw. She was sweet his Lyanna. She didn’t demand. Didn’t ask for anything from him just allowed him to do whatever he wished and he wished a lot. He threw her to the bed and she giggled as she bounced the sound causing him to smile. Quickly he made off with his doublet and startled when he felt Lyanna’s hands upon the ties of his trousers. He had not expected her to undress him but he was not going to complain. He allowed her nimble fingers to untie the laces looking at her bare on the bed kneeling before him. It was an erotic sight one his mind went to all too quickly but he pushed it away. He would not ask that of his wife. He would not ask that of her. She pressed a kiss to his hip bone and his hips snapped forward on their own. A curse left his mouth and she stared up at him wide eyed. He pulled the garment off him and drug himself up onto the bed. 

“Lyanna.” He murmured coming to lay above her. 

“Willas.” She whispered back and he smiled. How he loved that she finally would state his name. 

His nose brushed against her in a way he could feel from her that she liked. His lips trailed from her mouth down to the valley between her breasts. He could feel her anticipation and her heart flutter underneath his mouth. His lips circled around her breast and her gasp egged him on. Touching her was euphoric. Feeling her pleasure as he did so was unworldly. His fingers trailed down her leg reaching for her sex but her hand reached out and stopped his. He frowned looking at her. An emotion rolled over him and he knew what she wanted. She didn’t want his fingers. She wanted him. The thought made him groan. He pulled up her body his fingers opening her legs further for him. He felt his cock slip inside her and he couldn’t think. He could barely breathe it felt so good. A moan tore from his throat and he pushed forward. All he could think about was being inside her being deeper further. He could feel Lyanna’s emotions as he pushed inside her but couldn’t register them. He needed more and his fingers grasped her thigh lifting her leg onto his shoulder opening her further for him. His wife gasped under him pleasure and a sting of pain running through her. He stilled at the pain worried looking into her eyes. She mewed at him pulling at his body as he held himself above her. 

“Willas please.” She whispered and he obliged. 

He pulled back from her his member sliding from her before thrusting back into her with furor. His wife moaned underneath him her back arching from the bed and he groaned. He pulled back from her once again just to snap his hips forward. Lyanna pressed into him as he did so and the pleasure increased. Gods she felt good. He watched her under him her eyes wide as he moved above her. She thrashed under him and if he didn’t believe in the gods he did then. Nothing could be better than being inside her. His lips dipped down and latched onto a nipple drawing a cry from his wife. Before long he felt his release building up inside him. Lyanna seemed to be feeling the same because her cries came more frequently her fingers pulling more desperately against his back. Her nails cut into his flesh and he pressed inside her harder than he had truly meant to. His wife moaned deeply and he looked to her. Interesting he thought pulling from her once again to thrust inside her deeply. Again she moaned his name falling from her lips. His wife seemed to like his force it seemed and who was he to not give it to her. He began to move within her once again his matched becoming almost frantic underneath him until her head threw back and her walls tightened. Lyanna’s mouth opened in a silent scream and he moved faster within her drawing out her orgasm waiting until she had stopped withering underneath him before he spilled himself inside her. He grunted as he came and fell atop her his arms caving in his exhaustion. His wife hummed to him pressing kisses on his neck and face. Once he could move he went to lay beside her but his wife cried out her hands pulling at him keeping him above her. He looked down at her confused and she flushed. 

“I like you here.” She whispers to him and he would smirk if he didn’t love her so much. He would be self satisfied if it was anyone but her who admitted to liking something about him. 

He kissed her in response and stayed above her feeling himself soften inside her. How could he compare this? How had he gone so long without her? He had no idea. He couldn’t imagine not having her and it had been what not even a day? He had never had someone so responsive under him. He had never felt what he does with Lyanna. Everything pales awful in comparison. Guilt fills him as his wife pulls his curls that are now wet with sweat from his brow with a sort smile. He shouldn’t compare. There really isn’t anything to compare and perhaps he wishes he would have waited for Lyanna but if he had he wouldn’t have been able to make it pleasurable for her. He remembers his first time. It was not good. Not until he was much older was he able to learn to be a proper lover. Then again, he doubts he ever was a proper lover, he was much to selfish before. But he cannot be selfish with Lyanna. He will not. He wants her to feel as much as he does. He wants her to want him as badly as he wants her. He needs her too. That’s why when he feels her hips move slightly and the soft moan that escapes her mouth his cock is hardening once again and its seconds before he’s moving inside her once more. 

Margaery:  
“Where is your brother?” Her grandmother half shouts looking around the solar of her room huffing. 

Her grandmother had wanted to discuss the taxes that the crown had imposed upon them and weather or not they should pay them. She had told them both the night before and she was sure Willas had prepared them. But no one had seen him since this morning when he broke his fast which he quickly rushed off from toting his wife behind him. His wife behind him she thought to herself with a smile. She knew exactly where her brother was and exactly what he was doing. After seeing him this morning she doubted he would be leaving the bed again today. Not with how he looked at his wife. She dearly hoped this would not become an every day occurrence but she couldn’t be sure. 

“He is never late. Never!” Her grandmother continued to rant and she almost smiled. 

“I don’t think Willas is coming this afternoon.” She told her grandmother as the woman turned to her. 

“And just why not?” She asked and Margaery for as much as she was used to such talk flushed. The picture of her brother and his wife was haunting in her head. Well not her brother’s wife. If she was honest, she would give a thousand dragons to kiss that woman. She was the most beautiful thing Margaery had ever seen. Dainty with high cheekbones and a slim figure. She shook her head shaking away her thoughts. She really should watch that. Willas would have her head if he could see what she just was thinking. She was nothing however, she’s glad Willas thinks so highly of them or he would see how Garland’s eyes skim over his wife’s figure ever once and awhile. They are horrible the whole lot of them. 

“Willas is busy I believe.” Margaery replied and her grandmother rolled her eyes. 

“Busy, busy with something more pressing than this?” And Margaery snorted at her grandmother’s words. 

“More pressing to him at least.” She responded with a laugh and her grandmother glared at her. 

“Stop speaking in riddles child.” She responded. 

“Willas finally thawed his wife’s ice heart.” She stated with a shrug popping a strawberry into her mouth. 

“Willas has managed to get the girl in his bed and actually bed her. I was beginning to think it impossible after all he’s done for her.” Her grandmother stated with a huff. 

“Yes. And he left breakfast rather abruptly dragging his little wife with him. I’d imagine he’s not quite ready to let her loose yet.” Margaery states with a laugh. Her grandmother looks at her with laughing eyes and lets out a snort of her own.

“No I’d imagine we wont be seeing either of them for a great number of days.” She responds and Margaery has to stop another snort. 

“Now he’s had her he’s never letting her go.” She states with a sigh. 

“As if he would have let her go before.” Her grandmother stated sarcastically. 

“I’d imagine not.” She responds. 

“Well your brother is still young enough that pretty girl will keep him occupied for a few hours at least.” Her grandmother stated. 

“You underestimate Willas grandmother. I rather think he will keep his new wife too busy to be seen for some few days if not more.” Margaery states with a laugh. 

“Oh yes he will keep her plenty busy. It’s if she can keep him busy that I refer to.” The queen of thorns barbs out and Margaery laughs. 

“Grandmother that girl could stand fully clothed in front of him and she would have his undivided attention for hours.” Margaery states with a chuckle as her grandmother huffs in annoyed agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

Willas:  
If he was being honest, he was exhausted though he would never admit it. Least of all to his wife. The girl had kept him plenty busy these past few days. Not that it was really she that started their coupling. It was most always him and since he always wanted her, he found he was able to have her whenever he wished. His wife was most accommodating in that regard. He watched as she slept bare beside him. She needed her sleep. She had hardly left the bed in three days. His fingers brushed through her tangled locks and he sighed. He better get this over with and then he could be back lying next to her when she woke. He rolled off the bed with a groan pulling on clothes before he left the room. The guards at the hall looked at him curiously and he flashed a smile while opening the door to allow Ghost inside the room. He was sure he looked a mess and he was sure they could hear what was going on inside the room. Lyanna was loud and he adored it. Not that she understood that she was loud or why but it was satisfying for him. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to his grandmothers solar. When he walked in he was surprised to find nearly the entire family within the room. 

“Good morn! Grandmother, father, Margaery, Garland.” He responded with a smile. It was hard for him not to smile. He was in a rather good mood he doubted anything could take him down from his high. His grandmother just looked at him with a raised brow. His father looked red as a tomato and his two siblings slightly uncomfortable. 

“What is it.” He asked grabbing a plate from the table and piling food onto it.

“You reek of sex Willas.” His grandmother states with annoyance and he just smiles at her widely. 

“Do I? I hadn’t noticed.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes. 

“We haven’t seen you in four days Willas.” Margaery speaks and he shrugs. 

“I am sorry.” He states to the room and no one answers. The room is quiet and he waits for someone to speak. 

“Oh just! Willas are you done fucking you wife yet and can get to business or are you still holing yourself inside your rooms with her.” His grandmother belted out and he almost smiled. He was holing himself up in his rooms with her or rather he was keeping his wife there. He could be most persuasive he found. He wasn’t ready to have her walking about yet he wanted her in his bed with him. It was animalistic of him really and he should truly be ashamed but he wasn’t. He loved his wife and he loved her body there was nothing wrong with that. 

“I don’t see how I can’t get both done.” He tells the room and Margaery sighs. 

“Are you ever going to let her out into the light of day brother? I do have things I’d like to do with her you know.” His sister states and he laughs. 

“I’m not sure. She doesn’t seem to protest too much.” He winks at his sister who gives him a disgusted look while his father sputters choking on his water. 

“Really brother perhaps you should take a break. It can’t be good for her after all.” Garland states and he frowns. Perhaps his brother has a point. He thought to the exhaustion that was rolling off his wife this morning when he woke. He thought back to the plethora of love bites that scatter her skin. He should consult the Maester maybe. Or maybe he should take his brothers advice and give his wife a reprieve. 

“A babe will come with time.” His father stated patting his hand and Willas sputtered on his drink. Is that truly what his father was thinking he was doing. Trying so vigorously to get his wife with child. His father was truly a fool sometimes. Its not that he didn’t want a child he would love one. He would love anything Lyanna could give him but he was in no hurry. She was young yet and he was as well there were plenty of heirs to Highgarden. He would keep his wife to himself for some time. He wasn’t ready to share even with a babe of his own making.


	30. Chapter 30

Lyanna:  
Margaery kept giving her knowing looks and it was starting to make her temper rise. Willas had finally decided to let her up. After keeping her in the room to “rest” for days. Rest if that’s what it was she would be shocked. She was much more tired now than she ever had been before, even after a long training session. Her entire body was just sluggish. 

“Sister, my brother tells me you’ve been ill this past week.” Margaery states with a smile and Lyanna wants to curse her because she knows very well that her brother is a lying piece of horse dung and was using his wildling like ministrations to keep her within his bed, their bed she supposed.

“Willas was worried about my health yes.” She responds and Margaery raises a brow. 

“Willas, seems you’ve warmed up to him, calling him by name.” Her goodsister states and she once again wants to scream. 

Its obvious. She wants to kick herself for getting into taking stupid lunch with Margaery in the gardens even if it was the only thing she really had to do. She was too sore for riding, too tired for training, her eyes too unsettled for reading. She really was in a predicament and it was all Willas’s fault yes Willas. Stupid bull headed Willas. She was sure his spies were around here somewhere making sure she wasn’t exerting herself or some irrational idea like that. As if she would collapse if she actually moved. He was very annoying, and she hated that she loved him for it. It would soon get worse she assumed. More and more knights and such were arriving every day. Renly Baratheon, the kings brother had arrived and it had sent her into flashbacks which had just made Willas frantic. Loras it seemed liked the kings brother very much, even if she had wanted to spar she would have found him too busy with his friend. Not that she was upset about it. She was happy for Loras it is good to have such good friends especially powerful friends, especially if you’re a third son. 

“Lady Margaery, you know well enough what I’ve been up to. You know well enough because your brother I assume has told you, he seems to tell you everything anyways. I don’t mind really. But I would prefer if we talk of something else. I’ve been cooped up having to deal with your brother for days now. I want something different if you can understand that.” She states with steel in her voice and Margaery raises a brow. 

“Willas seems to have brought the wolf to the rose garden it seems. How are the roses today lovely aren’t they. As soon as the tourney is over we will be replanting the gardens.” Margaery speaks and Lyanna just smooths over the part about the wolf and stores it for later but she is appalled by the fact they would kill all these perfectly fine plants. 

“That is ridiculous!” She cries and Margaery laughs. 

“Yes perhaps it is, but if you haven’t noticed my father is rather ridiculous.” She states laughing.

“Surely we can stop such a thing.” She asks and Margaery sighs. 

“I have said my piece so has grandmother but he is determined. He wants to add new Essosi flowers to the mix. However, I’m sure Willas could change his mind if he were to care enough to do so.” Margaery speaks and Lyanna almost rolls her eyes. That’s why shes bringing this up. She wants something from her. Well this at least she understands, this at least is productive. 

“I am sure he will find the will quite soon.” Lyanna bites back cheekily. She does love this sometimes. The power she holds over a man so powerful himself. 

“We have some merchants coming tomorrow to show their wares. Come join grandmother and I. You can get something new for the tourney. It is after all to honor you.” Margaery states with a smile and Lyanna wants to roll her eyes. 

“I need nothing Margaery. Willas has already bought out a mine for me I swear. I have no place to put anything more.” She cries and Margaery laughs again. 

“That is a simple problem. Simply tell the maids to make up the room next to yours and keep all your pieces in that room. This is what I do.” She tells her and Lyanna has to admit it is rather genius way to rid of the problem. 

“Still I do not need anything.” She tells her goodsister. 

“It is not about needing it is about wanting.” She states with a sly quirk of her lip. 

“I want nothing.” She tells her and Margaery laughs. 

“You will be very surprised then in a few days.” Margaery states and Lyanna’s eyes go wide. No what has he done. She knows that means Willas has done something. She’s in tune with her husbands family by now. 

“He didn’t. What did he tell you? She cries and Margaery smiles. 

“Oh, I just happened to hear him order a dozen pieces be made for you just this morning, a gift for your gift to him is what I was told.” That makes her go bright red she just knows it and its not from anger its pure embarrassment. That is too much. 

“I have to go.” She states flustered jumping from her seat. 

“Oh sister, don’t get upset. He is paying you a compliment, honoring you.” Margaery states and Lyanna seethes. 

“He’s objectifying me again, like he can buy me, like he has bought me. Like I have done what I have because of what he gets me.” She states between clenched teeth and Margaery shakes her head placing her hand on top of hers. 

“No, no. He doesn’t mean that. To him he is thanking you, it’s the only way he knows how.” Margaery tells her and that does nothing to her temper. 

“I don’t want him to thank me. Like I have done some great service for him.” She cries sitting down putting her hands in her face her anger quickly giving way to feelings of helplessness. She’s helpless when it comes to her station when it comes to Willas. “Like my love is a gift.” She breathes out and Margaery looks at her sadly. 

“He does not mean to upset you. He wants to make you happy; he is trying Lyanna.” Her goodsister whispers to her and she already knows this. She already is aware that Willas is trying. “He has already made such sacrifices for you.” Margaery speaks and guilt rushes through her. She knows. 

She shouldn’t be mad at him. But she can’t help it. He makes her feel like she is worthless, no not worthless. Like she is buyable. It makes her feel cheap and used. A tear rushes down her cheek as she feels Willas react to her emotions, she feels his confusion and worry at her anger and his fear at her sadness. She knows he knows where she is. She knows he is coming. 

“Lyanna my brother doesn’t know anything else. This is how our father loves, this is how Willas loves. When I was a little girl I did everything I could to gain the princes favor. I tried and tried but he would not care. Everyone was disappointed most of all my father but he didn’t want me to think he was disappointed in me. So he bought me a doll whose face was made of glass and many clothes to dress her in. A silly gift even then but a gift.” She says sadly and Lyanna looks at her in sympathy. 

“He was trying to make you happy, to cheer you up. Your brother isn’t doing such a thing. He buys me things only to please himself.” She tells her goodsister and the girl shakes her head. 

“It is exactly the same. The circumstances are different but it is the same. You have given something to Willas, now he wants to give you something in return to show he loves you.” Margaery tells her patting her hand and Lyanna stills. Oh. That makes sense it still makes her feel terrible that he must see her lying with him as a gift. Her love as something she has given him rather than bestowed upon him. But she can understand it now. 

“Thank you,” She breathes out her hand tightening around Margaery’s. Her good sister smiles and then looks over her shoulder and stands. 

“I’ll leave you two. Do come tomorrow please, if for no other reason than to give me your opinion. I must find a different suitor you know.” She tells her wiggling her brows and Lyanna can’t help but giggle. With that her goodsister walked off into the garden and Willas’s hands wrapped around her shoulders. 

“What is wrong? Did Margaery do something?” He asks his voice tinged with fear. He needs to stop getting so worried at her emotions. She is an emotional person, he will tire himself out this way. 

“No, no. Margaery was quite helpful actually.” She tells him and pats the place next to her. He sits turning her direction and takes her hand in his pressing a kiss to it. 

“What made you so angry, and sad?” He asks and she smiles slightly. He does care, a ridiculous amount to be sure. 

“You are giving me a gift for lying with you.” She states and his brow shoots up and she senses his flare of anger. 

“Margaery.” He breathes out angrily. 

“No don’t be mad had she not told me and you have given it to me yourself without speaking to her I don’t know what I would have done.” He frowns he doesn’t understand he can’t get this simple thing through his mind. “I don’t like feeling like an object Willas, like I can be bought, like I’m so vain I do things for the money or the power of it.” She tells him and he looks at her wide eyed. He still doesn’t understand how she feels about this. “Willas I did not lye with you because I wanted anything. I need nothing. I want nothing. I did it because I love you and rewarding me for such an action is offensive and insulting.” She tells him and he is so shocked by her words. She doesn’t understand how this is so shocking to him. 

“I… Lyanna I… I just wanted to. I don’t know give you things. I want you to be happy.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“No you were doing it because you thought I was owed a thanks. I am not. My affection for you has no price Willas, it cannot be matched.” She tells him and he smiles. 

“Alright I understand. But Lyanna you deserve things. Let me give you things.” He tells her and she sighs. She knows this isn’t going to stop. She knows he hears her but doesn’t understand he never will so she just looks at him with a nod and a smile and allows him to wrap her in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Willas:  
He watches as Lyanna flutters about the room. He had woken her up quite nicely this morning but apparently he had taken too much time. Time seems to be an issue with his mate and he finds it rather annoying but he can’t help but smile as she flits around the room looking for her garments. He can’t help but laugh at her annoyance. That earns him a tight glare but he just raises a brow back at her. He can do what he likes. 

He loves her, he thinks watching the arch of her neck and the pale of her skin. He groans and falls back into the bed. He wants her again and he knows Lyanna won’t comply. She’s too busy with his sister. He curses his sister. Really sometimes she is so troublesome. Telling his wife about his gift. He still doesn’t understand why Lyanna won’t accept his gifts. Why she takes offense to it. She has bestowed something he cherishes upon him, it would be rude of him not to gift her with something. She demands her love isn’t a gift but it is. It is the most expensive, cherished gift she could offer. She deserves everything in return. It is normal. Many husbands gift their wives after their birth of child this is no different. Certainly, she wouldn’t get mad if he did such a thing. He hears the door slam and he knows Lyanna has left him. How he wishes she wouldn’t have, that she was back in their bed where she belongs. 

He feels Lyanna’s nervous energy and wants to laugh. She is always nervous around his grandmother. He finds it quite sweet. Grandmother is hard to get close to, she has no love for Lyanna but he knows his little she wolf is wearing her down. He expects already his grandmother would fight quite heavily for her, it wont be long before she’s welcoming his wife to the family. He is sure if his wife delivers an heir at least his grandmother will warm fully to her. A heir, he shivers. He is in no place for an heir. He barely sees enough of Lyanna as is. No he doesn’t want a babe added to the mix. He thinks a fleeting thought through his mind and then he throws it out. Lyanna would be livid if she found out he was feeding her moon tea. No that was not a viable solution. Perhaps Margaery would be better off speaking to her on the matter. He stands and dresses for the day. He will speak with his sister later in the day, when she is done with all her spending nonsense. 

Lyanna:  
She’s late and she curses Willas. His grandmother will surely be angry at her and throw some barb she will have to ignore for his sake. She would never tell him but she thinks his grandmother a stuck up fool. She knows she’s not, but she wishes she was at least. If she was like Willas’s father she could smile and nod to the insults without problem. Willas’s father at least doesn’t know he is really insulting her and, in his defense,, he would never insult her with ill intent. She is rushed when she enters the garden and she sees bolts of cloth have already been presented. She curses in her head but curtseys to Willas’s grandmother anyways. 

“Lady Olenna, I apologize I am late.” She tells them both and Margaery just smiles knowingly at her and she wants to curse again. Why cant her good family be normal, why are they so frank with their talk. 

“My grandson spoils you too much, don’t even know how to properly respect your elders and their time.” The woman states and Lyanna clenches her teeth. Don’t do it she whispers to herself. 

“You are right my lady I apologize. I will try to be better in the future.” She states with a bowed head and the woman huffs. She knows enough about the woman to know that means she has been accepted into their little group and she should sit. She chooses a place closest to Margaery but far enough away that the girl won’t try and whisper some frank remark about her in her brothers’ bed. Margaery cards her fingers through a pink bolt of silk and hands the material to her. 

“What do you think of the feel of this?” She asks and as her fingers hit the material she finds it amazingly soft and light. The dresses Willas had made for her were already such high quality but this had to be even more so. Her eyes widen and she looks at her goodsister. 

“This must be the highest quality of silk.” She states eyes wide. Willas’s grandmother huffs but Margaery smiles. 

“It is, even us Tyrells only wear it for special occasions.” She tells her and that makes sense. She looks to one of the men standing about then, she assumes he must be the seller of the ware. “I would be pleased to see all the other colors you have in this same fine quality, no other, understand?” She asks the man and he nods before leaving hurriedly and coming back a moment later with a few servants following after him. They hold in their arms bolts of colored silks. Margaery looks to her. “Which colors do you think for me?” She asks and that is a hard question. Margaery always looks so good in green, red is too rich for her skin tone but a gold or honey would look nicely. She looks to the fabrics and runs her fingers through a forest green bolt. 

“Perhaps this green, the golden flowered one and the cream.” She tells her goodsister and the girl raises her brow.

“Cream?” She asks and Lyanna flushes perhaps it was a mistake. 

“Your skin is such a rich color I thought perhaps it might make it stand out, perhaps if you wore one of those unbacked dresses?” She tells her and Margaery smiles at her slyly. 

“How inventive of you.” Then turning to the merchant. “I want bolts for enough for a dress and shawl for all three colors.” She states and that is the most rude she had heard Margaery speak ever. “Now sister, which do you like best?” She asks and that is obvious. There’s a deep purple that has caught her eye. 

“The Amethyst.” She replies and Margaery raises a brow. 

“And why so?” She asks and Lyanna blushes. 

“Willas likes when I wear the darker purples.” She tells them with a soft shy voice. She hears their grandmother snort and Margaery laugh. 

“What do you like though?” She asks and Lyanna sighs. 

“I do like the Amethyst, but also the sage and the sea blue and the very light blue and the Lavender and perhaps the gold threaded yellow.” She states feeling the different fabrics under her fingers. Margaery smiles at her as does Willas’s grandmother. It is quiet for a moment before Willas’s grandmother speaks. 

“Well you heard her! We want those colors, cuts with plenty for a shawl mind you and add in some Fern and Emerald wont you and enough for some white and black skirt pieces.” The elderly Tyrell bites out. “Well get on with it!” She cries and the man scurries away with the fabrics. “Who’s got some jewels for me to see now?” The woman states unhappily turning to the men there who all scurry forward. Lyanna just looks to them both with wide eyes. How could she ever use that much of that such nice fabric. Its such a waste on her she doesn’t need. She is about to say something but Margaery shakes her head at her and listens while the men showcase their different jewels. 

The elderly Tyrell does not look impressed with the pieces. She herself was exceedingly impressed. They were all superior quality and a few even more fine than the pieces Willas had ordered for her from kingslanding. There were a few golden rose necklaces that looks almost identical to what she sees Margaery wear everyday. She knows Margaery actually has many of the same look for it is how she prefers to showcase her loyalty to her house. She could see Margaery eying an emerald piece that was three large stones held together by what looked like iron ore. The materials weren’t the most fine but the artwork of the piece was intricate and beautiful. That man who made it had to be a master of his trade. Her eyes were drawn to a collection of gold hairpins that had black shimmering looking glass at the ends. The material seemed to almost shimmer in the light and it drew her focus. She wasn’t sure what they all were talking about but she was drawn to the hairpins. She stood and walked to where they lay. They were beautiful, unrefined but beautiful in a way she adored. Her fingers skimmed over them. 

“What is this stone?” She asked out of the blue most likely she was being very rude and WIllas’s grandmother would scold her but she had to know what this was. 

“Its not stone its dragonglass.” The youngest of the craftsmen stated and she looked to him curiously. 

“What can be done with it? Can it make larger pieces?” She asks and the man looks at her curiously. 

“It can be done, although the material costs little it is extremely hard to work with.” He tells her and she picks up one of the pins holding it to the sunlight. She could see the light shining through the dragonglass. 

Willas:  
His wife enters his solar flustered and he wonders what on earth put her that way. 

“Willas I found something.” She says smiling at him and there’s some hint of almost pride and he finds it odd. She’s holding out something in her hand and so he stands. 

“Something you liked from the vendors?” He asks and she shakes her head smiling and he thinks finally, finally they have found something he can give her she will value. He takes the piece from her hand and he frowns. It’s an unrefined piece adorned only with what he thinks is dragonglass. “This?” He asks confused. This is nothing special, there is no value to dragonglass he admits it has a certain quality that makes it pretty to look upon. 

“Yes, isn’t it wonderful. The stone, isn’t it beautiful?” She asks him and he doesn’t know what to say. It is interesting but he wouldn’t call it beautiful. However looking at Lyanna’s happy face he can’t bare to argue with it. 

“Its very interesting Lyanna.” He tells her and that seems to be a sufficient answer for her. 

“It shines in the light.” She tells him with a smile. 

“Oh really?” He asks and she nods. 

“I asked the vendor to make me more. If that’s alright Willas, I asked for a belt and a few different styles of necklaces and more hairpins and a ring and oh a few other things I can’t remember Margaery helped me know what to ask for. Your grandmother thought it was very funny but I quite like the stone. I know its worthless but its beautiful. That’s alright? Right? That I asked him to make me them.” She tells him and he chokes back a laugh. Of course his grandmother would have found the entire thing hilarious. He wants to argue with her about it but doesn’t dare voice it. Not when she is finally willing to spend money on herself. 

“Of course Lya. You haven’t touched your allowance since you’ve married me. You’ve six thousand dragons to spend.” He tells her and her face lights up and then her eyes widen. 

“I couldn’t use all that I wont get very much I just find it rather pretty and don’t you think it will look good with my dresses? I do like black.” She tells him excitedly and he laughs. He didn’t think he would ever find himself excited about jewels and discussing them with such a happy mood around him. But here he is. He always seems to find himself in situations that he never would have thought because of the girl before him.


	32. Chapter 32

Willas:  
He had been meaning to talk to her but the past few days he hadn’t been able to find the time. So when he caught a glimpse of Margaery walking by herself through the gardens he had to catch her. 

“Margaery!” He calls to her and she look back at him with a smile. 

“Yes brother dear?” She states in her honeyed tone. 

“I need to ask you to do something.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“I figured, it seems you always need me these days and it always involves that mate of yours.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“Yes, I need you to do something for me and yes it involves my mate.” He tells her and she raises a brow and sits on a bench in the garden. She pats the seat beside her and speaks. 

“I will try brother but you know she is quite stubborn. What do you need her to do now?” She asks with a slight hint of annoyance as well as curiosity. 

“I need her to take moon tea.” He tells her flatly and Margaery coughs. 

“What? You want her to what brother? Have you lost your mind? Grandmother would be livid.” She states her eyes wide. 

“I know she would be but its not her matched. Lyanna is mine and I, I’m not ready to share her yet and I don’t think she is ready to be a mother. I need time and she needs to adjust more. I just think it’s a bad idea to bring a babe into our situation.” He tells his sister and she laughs. 

“You should have stopped at the first reason brother. I know it is the real reason.” She tells him and he flushes. 

“Yes, alright Margaery I don’t want to share her time, you take enough of it as is.” He tells her with a huff and his sister laughs. 

“I will try but I don’t think Lyanna will take kindly to this conversation. Perhaps you should do it yourself brother.” She chastises him and he knows she is right. He should do it himself. 

“I will speak with her but I need you to reinforce it alright?” He tells her and Margaery sighs but consents. 

“For the record I think this is a horrible idea and awfully selfish of you brother and I have never known you to be selfish.” His sister states huffing and standing leaving him to his thoughts is she right? 

He contemplates it on his way to his rooms. Its midday and he doesn’t expect Lyanna to be bathing when he walks in. The handmaidens are helping her with her hair it seems and he stops for a moment and watches. Her dark hair clings to the skin of her neck and he can see the peaks of her breasts above the water. Suddenly he decides she is done bathing. 

“Leave us.” He tells the room and the girls scurry off. 

Lyanna looks to him her eyes soft as he walks closer. He cannot bend and sit on the ground with his knee but he can reach slightly from where he is and his fingers skim over her nipples drawing a catch of breath from his wife. She looks at him with wide doe eyes and he wants her near him. He unties his doublet and pulls it off him along with the tunic underneath. His wife sighs and her hand reaches out to his chest tracing shapes into his flesh. He takes a moment to feel her fingers on him closing his eyes but when her fingers dip lower he stops her hand and bends picking her up out of the water and carrying her to the bed. She is soaking and his bed will be a mess but he lays her out anyways Lyanna settles her self further back on the bed and he chokes at the way her legs part waiting for him. Her eyes are on him as he takes his trousers off and he wonders what exactly she is thinking. He can feel her want, her need her love but he doesn’t know what she is thinking. So he asks. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks while moving between her thighs. Her fingers tangle in his hair bringing his lips to hers. 

“Of you.” She whispers to him before pressing her mouth to his. 

Her lips against his move slowly, too slowly and its not long before he’s opening her mouth open to him so he can taste her. She allows him this her hips arching up into his stomach. She mews under him asking, pleading for him and he finds the entire scene too much to erotic. Only in his wildest dreams did he think Lyanna would be below him begging for him. So he hums into her mouth moving and lining himself up to her before sliding in. She’s wet and warm and tight for him and he groans at the feel of her. She always feels so wonderful. Lyanna hitches her breath as he moves into her and tips her hips to meet his. She’s impatient his little wife and who is he to keep her waiting he thinks pulling from her and thrust back inside her making her moan softly and her fingers tighten in his hair her legs moving to lock around his back. He hums as he thrusts kissing her like he’s drowning in her because he is, he always is. It isn’t too long before he can feel his release and Lyanna is withering under him moaning out his name and he knows she is close. His fingers reach down for her rubbing against her slightly and then she is tightening around him so much that his body cant keep up with her. He thrusts through her pleasure but he can’t last long and he feels himself spill inside her shortly after she starts to clench around him. He feels guilt for not keeping her through her pleasure but Lyanna doesn’t seem to mind she stays wrapped around him, holding him to her not willing to let him go. He can’t stop his brain from thinking however and he thinks back, this is why he doesn’t want his Lyanna with child. He doesn’t want to have to stop this. He doesn’t want to have to go without her and he doesn’t want something, someone else taking her time from him. He wants all of her. 

“Lyanna.” He states his voice rough as he pulls from her and settles on his side looking at her. She mews as he leaves her and his finger cup her cheek in apology. He knows it feels not hurtful but odd when he leaves her after he’s been inside her awhile. 

“Lyanna, I want you to take moon tea.” He decides its better for him to just say it flatly so he does and Lyanna jumps up to a sitting position. He can feel her confusion, hurt, pain and betrayal through her and he wants to stop that so he follows her sitting up. 

“What? Why?” She asks him a tinge of hurt in her voice. “Do you not want me to have your children?” She asks softly a voice full of sadness.

“No, no of course I want you too Lyanna. Just not right now. I don’t want to share you just yet.” He tells her and she frowns. 

“it’s my job to give you an heir. Your grandmother wont accept me until I give you one and everyone will think there is something wrong with me should I not fall with child within a few years.” She tells him and he knows this. 

“I know, I’m not asking for years just a little while. I just got you Lyanna.” He tells her and she is angry now. 

“You will ask for years though. I know you. You will never be willing to share me.” She tells him flatly with anger in her voice. 

“I..I Lyanna just start drinking it please. Its already been a few weeks you should have been drinking it long ago.” He tells her and she stands from the bed looking at him defiantly and he knows before she speaks she is going to fight him. 

“No.” She tells him and he closes his eyes and breathes deeply to not get angry. He doesn’t like it when she disobeys him. 

“Yes Lyanna. Just for a little while.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“And what if I am already with child? Drinking would kill it. No I won’t do it.” She tells him and he growls frustrated.

“Please.” He begs her, he isn’t ready doesn’t she understand that. He needs her and a child, it would just take her away from him. Months without feeling her he couldn’t do it.

“No, don’t ask again. I won’t.” She tells him and he feels himself grow red in anger. 

“I could have just done it, just given it to you but I didn’t Lyanna. Why do you not listen to me?” He asks and she flips around to meet his gaze. 

“I need to have an heir you wouldn’t understand, that’s all I am good for. If I cant then they will resent me.” She tells him and he huffs. That isn’t true he wouldn’t let his family treat her as such. 

“Lyanna don’t be silly.” He states and she turns on him. 

“Silly? Silly! I’m not being silly. Willas I am not arguing about it anymore. I won’t take the moon tea if you don’t want a child so badly then stop bedding me.” She tells him and he chuckles like that is going to happen, no now he’s had Lyanna he isn’t stopping anytime soon. 

“Alright.” He states still angry and upset but he can’t force her, he can but he won’t she would never forgive him and he couldn’t live with himself if that was the case.


	33. Chapter 33

Lyanna:  
“My friend!” The tallest of the dornish men cried opening his arms and pulling her husband into an embrace. 

“Oberyn. It is good to see you, thank you for coming.” Willas exclaimed. 

“Yes, yes. I never miss a chance to see your brothers get knocked off their horses. But we both know that’s not why I am here. I am here to see this marked girl of yours. I hear she’s the most beautiful women in Westeros.” Oberyn states and Lyanna blushes. 

“She certainly is.” Willas stated motioning for Lyanna to come to him. 

She hated being beckoned to him like a servant, she was still slightly hurt by his attempt a few days ago to stop her from having a babe but she had been right the threat of it haden’t stopped her husband from bedding her. She knew it wouldn’t. She just couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want her to have his child. It made no sense. Willas was young but not that young and his father wasn’t old but it would be laughable if he lived another ten years. It would not make sense for him to wait too long for an heir. It would make Highgarden look poorly and people would not only speak ill of her but they would worry for the future of the Reach. Her political husband should understand this, she knows he does understand this. But why doesn’t ha care. Perhaps she should give him a taste of his own medicine. Drive him nuts like he does her putting her away like a child behind him but she understood why Willas kept her away from people at first glance. He was protective and after what happened with the king it was not completely without reason. Men could be horrible creatures and her husband feared them near her for it. So she came to him sliding to his side with a smile aimed at the dornishman. 

“Thank the seven.” Oberyn exclaimed looking at her wide eyed. She was used to such looks. Like she was an object. She wasn’t sure what they saw in her. She was no prettier than Margaery or Cercei Lannister she thought. Oberyn took her hand in his and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it. He winked at her and she let out a giggle. The sound snapped Willas’s eyes to her and he glared. Oh, her husband did not like that did he she concluded. Perhaps he had less faith in his friend than he let on. Perhaps she could get back at him even if only slightly. It may not be a good idea her brain tells her but she’s annoyed and she doesn’t think anything bad could come of it so why not. 

They led the dornish party inside and arraigned a bath for them before heading down to the feast. They would join later in a seat next to them. Lyanna was quite looking forward to really meeting Willas’s friend. She had yet to meet one and ones friends say so much about them. She smiles around the hall when the dornish enter. Finally she thinks. The man sits and looks over to her with a wink. She can’t help but laugh. 

“My lady, you have the most beautiful laugh. Like little bells.” The man tells her and she can’t help but blush. He is forward and charming but he says what he means and that is refreshing to her in this place she has come to call home it is a rarity. Only Sam has been so straight with her in this place, even Willas jumbles his words to confuse her sometimes.

“Why thank you my prince.” She tells him and he snorts. 

“Oberyn darling, I couldn’t have something as beautiful as you before me without allowing her to call me by name.” Again much too forward and she feels her husbands growing anger but decides to ignore it. She wants to get to know his friends. She wants to know them, she relishes the chance to learn something new about him. She also thinks he can do with some discomfort. He has put her through it enough. She doesn’t show him this however, she blocks her mind from him completely. 

“Prince Oberyn then. Are you planning on competing in the tourney?” She asks and the man smiles devilishly. 

“Oh yes I’ve heard a certain mountain will be here.” He states with an evil gleam in his eye that makes her lean back. Something Willas seems to approve of. “Fear not my lady I will cause no scene avenging my sister.” He tells her and she understands. It is well known that the mountain killed Ellia Martell and her children. 

“Well I do hope not this will be my first tourney and I would like it to go off without major accident.” She tells him and he gasps. 

“Your first!” He exclaims looking to her in horror. 

“I am from the north. We have no such things there.” She tells him and he nods begrudgingly. 

“Well we will have to show this little virgin a proper tourney won’t we Elia.” He tells the scantly clad woman to his left. 

“We shall.” The women grins widely and Lyanna can’t help but smile back at them. They are kind people she decides and wishes to speak more to them. She can’t help but feel Willas’s hand on her thigh protectively and a flash runs through her as she remembers just where those fingers were the night before. Willas must feel it because wild hot anger burns up inside him. Oh no, he thinks, he must think it is Oberyn’s advances but it isn’t. Not at all. She wouldn't, couldn't feel that for any other man but him doesn't he understand that by now? She had been unused to these feelings before meeting him. Her body and mind wished only for his embrace. 

“Willas, it is not what you think.” She whispers to him but it is too late he is already standing dragging her behind him. She looks back at the dornish and she gulps. She has gotten herself into it this time. Her body language was all directed to the prince and her mind was closed, what horror he must think.


	34. Chapter 34

Lyanna:  
Willas’s fingers dug into her arm as he drags her through the hall. She knew he was angry. She could feel the rage burning through him. It was her fault really. She shouldn’t have allowed Oberyn the liberties she had but she was just trying to be friendly really. He was the only friend of Willas’s she had met and she dearly wanted him to like her. Her feet tripped over her skirts and she let out a small cry. Willas steadied her but didn’t stop. He threw open the door to their rooms and pushed her inside. She stumbled slightly before righting herself and looking back at him. His face is red and his fingers curled into a fist. 

“Willas.” She states a sliver of fear slipping through her. 

Her husband simply stands there looking at her his eyes angry. She took a few steps back until her back hit Willas’s desk. Her husband follows her until he is standing right before her. His hands grasping at her shoulders. 

“Willas.” She worried out. 

“What do you think you were doing Lyanna.” He grows out and she flinches.

“Willas It wasn’t what you think, I wasn’t thinking of them, only you. I just want to get to know your friends.” She told him and he rolls his eyes. 

“That’s obvious, its how well that’s the problem.” He tells her with a grimace. 

“Of course, I want to know them well Willas.” She states confused and his face darkens.

“Oberyn is not the type of man you should get to know Lyanna.” He replies.

Before she could reply he’s grabbed hold of her and pressed his lips to hers almost violently. She cant breathe as he holds her and she gasps slivers of fear ripping through her. His fingers pulled at her hair pushing her face to his and she cries out in pain. Her husbands mouth falls to her shoulder his hands falling and ripping at her dress to get to her neck and shoulders. His teeth met her flesh and she cries out. 

“Willas.” She questions half in pain pushing away from him. 

But her husband isn’t letting her go. He kissess her hard his finger digging into her neck keeping her there. He puts his arms around her and pushes her around so he’s behind her and her hands are laying on the desk. His hand finds her back and he presses her onto the wood. A sick feeling wells up inside her but she tries to push it down. She could feel the anger burning through him. It was a terrible frightening emotion; one she hadn’t felt the like quite of and she didn’t know what to do. His hands pulled her skirts up and she felt cold air on her flesh before she heard as he pulled at his laces. She lay there upon the table frozen dread ripping through her stomach. Willas’s legs pushed her own apart and she allowed him. His skin met hers and she felt his fingers dig into her hips. Her hands gripped the sides of the table. Somehow, she knew what was coming. She knew exactly what he would do and she was scared but she couldn’t stop him, she wouldn’t stop him. Something in her wouldn’t allow her. She needed to know perhaps, needed to know how far he would go. He pressed into her and she cried out in pain. He was not gentle not at all. He forced himself inside her with such force she felt ripped apart. This was not her Wilas. This was not the man she loved. Tears stung at her eyes as he thrust wildly inside her his fingers digging deeper and deeper into her hips before one grasped her thigh and the other pressed hard against her back keeping her pinned to the desk. She heard him speak. She heard him claim her. The words of agreement slipped through her sobs. His fingers pressed against her neck and she froze. She just wanted it to end. It felt like forever before he spilled inside her. As soon as he was done he ripped himself away. She had thought she would be up and away from the desk as soon as she could but she was frozen there. She thought she would be angry but she wasn’t she had allowed him this. Perhaps because she thought she deserved it, didn’t make it right but it made it a problem of her own making as well and that frustrated her. Pain ripped through her lower body and she could feel bruises growing from where he held her. Warm seed dripped down her thighs slowly and her tears continued to hit the wood. Willas must have come out of his anger because his hand rested on her shoulder gently. Furry coursed through her bringing her out of her frozen state. She whipped herself around ignoring the stinging pain between her legs as she stood. Willas was inches away from her face and she seethed at him. 

“Don’t touch me!” She screams at him and he steps back his eyes wide with shock. Red hot anger wells inside her but its not all for him. It’s for her as well. She knows this is her own fault. She was blocking him to get a reaction out of him and well she got it. She knows he shouldn’t have treated her that way however, she knows enough about love to know that wasn’t it. 

“Lyanna, I” He starts but she isn’t hearing it. 

“You’ll not touch me like that again.” She tells him tears streaming down her cheeks. She walks as fast as she can manage to the door to the room. She runs through the pain between her legs looking for Ghost. Her dress is a mess and she hopes no one sees her. She finds her within the stables and she cries into her fur. Deep sobs rip through her and she curses herself. She had thought it was finally okay. That life was finally good. She finally had Willas, and loved him and he loved her and all would be good. Yes he was being a stubborn fool about a babe but she thought he would come out of it when she finally became with child. She thought he loved her and that he couldn’t, wouldn’t ever hurt her. But it seemed that good life she had was gone in only four weeks. Little did she know her husband was sitting on their bed crying himself as he felt her emotions his face in his hands self-loathing running through him.


	35. Chapter 35

Lyanna:  
“Lyanna I’m sorry.” He spoke the door opening and Lyanna froze half way out of the tub. 

Her husband let out a choked sound and walked to her. His fingers traced the fingertips bruised into her skin and then the horrible teeth marks against her neck. 

“Lyanna I, I don’t know…” She stepped away from him turning her back on him. He chased her however watching her dress.

“Love, I didn’t, I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean. I will never do such a thing again.” He tells her and she turns back to him her eyes flashing. 

“No you won’t. You’ll never touch me again.” She tells him and he chokes again. He couldn’t bare the thought of that. To never have her again. To never told her against him again. To never feel her skin against his. The thought was unbearable. 

“Please Lyanna.” He begs and she stares at him ice in her eyes. 

She doesn’t look at him. She just pushes past him and leaves the room. She doesn’t come back. She doesn’t come to his bed that night. Or the night after. Or the one after that and he stops sleeping. His heart is wrecked. He watches her smile and laugh at Oberyn and his daughters. He watches her fight against his brother and he dies inside. Everyone but him it seems can gain her favor. He curses himself, he had her finally after months of waiting but he ruined it and now he will never know what could have been he had to fix it but how he wondered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but I just wanted to add a bit of aftermath and it didnt really fit the last chapter so I just added it on here. Lmk what you think of everything. I know the past few have been a bit dark but that happens sometimes.


	36. Chapter 36

Margaery:  
Willas had done something and something terriable. She was sure of it because her goodsister wouldn’t even look at him. Or perhaps couldn’t. It was as if she was pained, and Willas. He was a mess. It wasn’t noticeable to anyone outside the family but to them it was obvious something was very wrong.

“M…” Her favorite brother whispers out and she sighs turning to him. Even Loras had taken time away from Renly to come meet her in the gardens and try and figure out what to do about their brother. 

“Yes.” She states with a sad sigh.

“What do you think happened?” He asks and she hums. She doesn’t know if she should speak what she knows. Lyanna was hard pressed to reveal details but she knew some and while it would speak very ill of their brother they already loved Willas deeply and that wouldn’t change. If anything Margaery was certain Lyanna had instigated the event somehow. 

“A servant told grandmother that Lyanna was seen running from Willas’s rooms very deshiveled and with torn clothing the night the Martells arrived.” She tells her brother and she watches as it sinks in. She herself doesn’t know what it was but she saw how close the girl was speaking to the dornish prince and she knows her brother can pretty much read and feel his wifes mind perhaps there was something there and he snapped. 

“You think Willas hurt her? I wouldn’t believe it. Willas couldn’t raise a hand to anyone let alone the woman he loves, no something else. There is more to it sister.” He tells her and Garlan finally jumps in. 

“Jealousy is a strange thing though brother it can make men do all sorts of things. What would you do if Renly batted his eyes at another?” He asked and Loras snorts. 

“Renly wouldn’t.” He tells them both stupidly. 

“And if he did?” She asks and watches Loras’s face become dark. Yes, that is what she thought. 

“So yes, Willas did something physical to her. What exactly I do not know, but.” She tells them softly, sadly. “I did see her neck a few days ago.” She tells them and they look at her confused. 

“We all have seen her neck Margaery.” Garlan states and she shakes her head. 

“The back of her neck and her collar bone. It was brief but I did see.” She tells them and Loras bends forward. 

“Alright then what about it?” Garlan huffs out annoyed. 

“She’s got bruises shaped like fingers around the bottom of her neck that’s why she’s wearing high collars suddenly and, and he bit her.” She states somewhat disgusted. 

“That’s not so uncommon Margaery you should know that.” Garlan states shrugging. 

“No brother, hard. Very hard quite a few times.” She tells him and her brothers just stare at her. 

“What is wrong with Willas?” Loras finally states standing and pacing. “I can’t think anymore on this. I just don’t get it. Our brother is not like this and I just I can’t accept that this is who he has become its not good. Its sick and twisted and he needs to stop. Its like he’s fine for awhile and then he snaps I swear.” Her brother rants and she agrees. 

“Its obvious Loras but who shall tell him? I’ve already tried, grandmother can’t help him and you two he will probably go on the defensive so who?” She asks and Loras turns to her with a sly smile. 

“Well father of course.” He responds and she laughs. 

“Father wouldn’t know what to do here, he’s too foolish brother.” Garlan states laughing as well and Loras shakes his head. 

“No, everytime Willas has an emotional dilemma who does he speak to, father, always father, I don’t know why but it is always true. We need to get to father first!” He breathes out fast and Margaery’s eyes widen, he might have something. 

Willas:

His father was fidgeting. Something was up. As tired and upset as he was he wasn’t foolish. His father was no brain and while he loved him he occationally thought he was and decided to do stupid things and then ran to him or grandmother nervously. 

“What is it father?” He asks and his hands wring together and he hands him a letter. Its from the king, and dated a week ago. He reads it and his temper flares. 

“Why wasn’t I given this earlier?” He asks and his father winces. 

“Mother read it first and she didn’t think we should tell you but I… well I know how you feel about the girl.” He tells him and he wants to curse his grandmother. This is a royal edict. 

“Burn it.” He tells his father throwing it back and him and his father stutters. 

“But…but he gave us an order.” His father states and Willas knows that, he knows what that letter means with that golden seal on it but he doesn’t care. He won’t do it. Lyanna is his and if he has to raise the banners then he will. They are marks people aren’t going to side with the king in fear of angering the gods. 

“The king is being rash and foolish. He can’t order me to give him my wife its nonsensical. I won’t even give it the thought.” He tells his father and the man is still red and jittery. 

“You love her that much, to ignore and go against the king?” His father states surprisingly calm. 

“Of course.” He tells him and his father looks at him sadly and he doesn’t know why. 

“Then why did you put bruises upon her, I thought I raised you better than that.” And its his turn to stammer. How does his father know that? How does he know anything and his father would never bring this up even if he did know what is going on here?

“How do you know this, who has told you such a thing?” He asks worriedly.

“It doesn’t matter who.” He replies and then he knows it must be one of his siblings only them his father would protect from him. 

“Margaery.” He grounds out and his father pales. 

“Willas, everyone is just worried about you. You’ve been odd all week and your wife is barely eating.” He tells him and he already knows that. He does. This is not something he is proud of. He isn’t at all. In truth he hates himself, he hates what he has done and why and everything about himself. He looks at his hands and all he can remember is holding her neck like that and sickening shame runs through him. He can feel it from her too. The pain and sadness and bitterness and it helps not. 

“I know. I messed up.” He breathes out closing his eyes and holding his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He feels his father stand and his arms wrap around him just as a tear leaves his eye. Why is he crying? He never cries. Its just so very painful to know he has hurt her; it is against everything in him. Like his soul is killing his body. 

“Do you think you can get her to forgive you, I know whatever happened you didn’t mean to, you’re not violent Willas and I’m sure she knows and she obviously loves you, you’re her matched. Do you want to gift her something?” He asks and this sounds more like his father. 

“Yes father, that is a good idea perhaps.” He smiles at him knowing it will do no use. 

“See your father knows. Just be good to her and then she will love you. Your mother did so love my gifts.” His father states and he can’t help but smile. He does remember how his mother would light up every time his father bought her some gift. From new flower bushes to jewels her face would always light up. 

“Mother loved you father, so very much.” He tells him and his father smiles full of sadness. He truly did love his mother which was odd for political matches although the queen of thorns put in a lot of thought when choosing his fathers wife he is sure she found one to temper him and she did so well. He wished Lyanna would react so when he gifted her something he wished Lyanna would even look at him at this point. He couldn’t believe himself and the fact his family knew of his behavior made him even more shamed. He shouldn’t have allowed his emotions to push him that far, its just he doesn’t understand, doesn’t know how to deal with all their foreign emotions. They are so unlike anything he has felt before. It is like the mark is dragging him about and not really allowing him to breathe. To think on his own. He needed to stop allowing the mark to control him. He loved Lyanna that wouldn’t change but it was time for him to stop allowing it to make him act crazed. He needed to control himself and that is what he will do. Then Lyanna will see his is making progress. That he meant what he said. He would be in control now, not a mark on his flesh.


	37. Chapter 37

Lyanna:  
The smell of blood turned her stomach and she was barely able to keep down her meager breakfast. She was seated beside her husband watching the mlee. Her husband however was not looking at the fighting. She could feel his gaze upon her and she gave her all into seeming unaffected by him. It had been two weeks and she still refused to allow him into her bed. She refused to even speak to him. She felt his pain and self-loathing and it made her falter every night but she would not give in. Not after what he had done. The bow he had gifted her had made her cry. How she wished to go to him then but he body just couldn’t. She couldn’t explain it. The idea made her hand shake. She knew she was to blame here as well and it killed her because she knew she was part of the problem. Willas at least was starting to act differently. More controlled, more like he did when he was sure of her. Like he did when he was calm. She felt his inner turmoil in staying like such, she understood she too had to fight her mark. He was trying and that made her heart sing. She knew it was the mark that caused such surging emotions that drove him on the edge. 

She watched as another man was knocked to the ground and her stomach heaved once again. She stood suddenly and many eyes turned to her. Her husband grasped her hand and tried to pull her down but she wrenched out of his grip and took off to her rooms. As soon as she was inside, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot. She had been ill the past few days. Hiding it was becoming harder and harder. If Willas knew he would force her to bed and she would be able to do nothing about it. That would mean being around him for days and she couldn’t stand the sight of him right now. Tears blurred her vision and she collapsed upon the bed. She was crying more than ever lately. She missed WIllas. Her Willas not that monster that he was two weeks ago. She missed the man who sent her notes because he could not be there to say it himself. She missed the man who loved her so fully he would give her anything. She didn’t know where he had gone. Eventhough he had not touched her sexually since in public he was demanding of her. He glared at anyone and everyone who looked at her and it was exasperating. She wanted her husband back. She wanted back the man she loved and she wanted him now. 

She pushed herself off the bed and forced herself to move at least. To see someone. Perhaps Margaery. She couldn’t allow herself to sink into depression. She went to the library that would calm her nerves. Samwell was there reading a tome on dragons when she arrived. He smiled timidly at her when she walked to him. 

“Sam.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Lady Lyanna.” He stumbled over her name still. 

“How are you my friend. Prefer up here than the mlee?” She states and he nods. 

“You would have been able to guess that. Were you looking for me?” He asks and she smiles. She hadn’t been looking for him per say but she was happy he was here. 

“I was. I needed a friend.” She tells him and he smiles at her sadly. 

“It’s a lot to be constantly critiqued.” He states turning back to his book. She pulls one off a pile in the corner of the desk and sits opposite him. 

Florian comes walking up to her and she hears him before she sees him. He offers her a slip of parchment and she sighs. 

You shouldn’t leave like that. You’re the one we are honoring with this tournament. 

The note states and Lyanna scrunches it into a ball and throws it off somewhere in the room. She turns back to her book and reads. Its not long before another note comes and she huffs. 

If you continue on spending your time in there with Samwell Tarly instead of out here with me people will begin to talk. 

He writes and she snorts. Let them talk then she thinks. She’s been friends with Sam since she met him and right now, she prefers his company to her husbands. The thought puts a bad taste in her mouth. Sam looks up at her as she seethes in anger. 

“Is everything okay?” He asks and she nods. 

“Everything alright with Willas?” He asks pointedly and she frowns. 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” 

“When I first arrived, he was never far from you and then after my accident I could hardly get in a word before he was in our conversations. That and his notes didn’t make you groan in frustration two weeks ago.” He says and adds before she can reply. “Oh and Willas is ignoring his friend Oberyn and that’s when you started ignoring Willas.” He adds. 

“Is it that obvious.” She sighs out unhappily. 

“Not really. But I know you a little better than most and I watch a lot.” He says with a shrug. 

She looks behind her before turning to Ghost and ordering her Direwolf to the door. No servant will brave getting past her and will have to announce them coming. She then looks at her friend. 

“You are my only friend Sam but you must promise me to not say a word.” She tells him and the boy nods. 

“Of course.” He replies. 

“I care about Willas. He’s my mate. But he well he is controlling sometimes and very protective as you have well seen. Oberyn made some advances and I allowed it. I thought it was all in fun. He is Willas’s friend after all. Willas did not take it well.” She tells him looking down at her folded hands atop the book. A tear escapes her cheek thinking of how angry she made her husband. 

“What happened? What did he do Lyanna? I didn’t think soulmarked could hurt eachother.” He says quickly genuinely curious as is his nature. 

“He didn’t hurt me not in such a way. I cannot tell you; I cannot explain.” She cries to him and he places his hand over hers. 

“I cant look at him the same but Sam I miss him. So much. So very much.” She cries setting her head down on the table and sobbing. Her friend looks at her frightened. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Well, Uh. Why don’t you go to him?” He asks and she thinks about it. 

She thinks about the wood of his desk cutting into her hips. She thinks about the feel of him pressing her back down forcing her to lye on the hard wood. Sickness rises inside her and she runs to the side of the room looking for something to heave her stomach into. She finds a bucket that must be the Maesters under a desk and she heaves her stomach into it. She keeps heaving until there is nothing left. Her friend is staring at her when she finishes and she walks to him composing herself. 

“I am sorry Sam.” She states wiping her eyes. 

“Lyanna. That’s the second time this week I’ve seen you get sick. Have you seen a Maester?” He asks and she shakes her head no. 

“A Maester would just name me ill and Willas would force me abed and I would have no choice but to be around him. I could not. I just couldn’t right now.” She tells her friend tears cornering in her eyes once again. 

“Alright okay. Maybe we can find whats wrong and help you then? Because throwing up cannot be good.” He tells her and grabs a medical book from the shelf. 

He starts reading carefully and she watches. 

“Any other symptoms?” He asks and she shakes her head. 

“Not unless you count crying uncontrollably all the time.” She states with a laugh and Sam’s eyes widen and he looks back down at the book. 

“Any head aches?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“Do you have trouble eating? Do some smells make you ill?” He asks and she nods. 

“I can’t eat hardly anything and if I even smell deer I start to heave.” She tells him and he pales. 

“What is it?” She asks worried. 

“I um you really should go to a Maester Lyanna.” Her friend tells her and she glares at him. 

“What is it.” She states again. 

“Well your matched to Willas but are you um… Are you bonded? Do you, oh this is hard, share a bed?” He asks turning bright red as she too blushes. 

“I we did for a short while. Only a few weeks.” She tells him and her friend looks sick. 

“What are you getting at Sam?” She asks worried once again. 

“Lyanna could you be with child?” He asks and her entire world freezes. 

Suddenly she can’t breathe. Her entire body feels frozen. She standing from the table walking back and forth frantically. Her chest is tight. She starts to feel faint and goes down to the floor holding her head in her hands. Ghost shows up beside her and she clings to her friend. A babe. Her babe. Willas’s babe. Her Willas not this abomination that she’s seen lately. She cries both in fear and joy. She feels to young for a babe. She feels ill-equipped to be a mother. Her head spins and she vaguely hears speaking in the room. Willas is in front of her then bending down to her level taking her head in his hands. She finds comfort in it. Willas, she loves Willas. He is the father of the child she carries. Then she remembers. The feel of his fingers as he kept her still on his desk and she rips away from him. 

“Don’t touch me!” She shouts standing and moving away from him. Everything is blurry. She can see Sam standing there looking very worried. 

“Okay, Okay Lyanna. I’m sorry. Please Lyanna. You need me right now.” He tells her and she shakes her head. She doesn’t need him. 

“I’m sorry. Okay I didn’t mean to be that rough I really didn’t. I would take it back if I could. When I saw the bruises my heart broke. I didn’t mean to do that to you.” He tells her walking forward and she loves him but she hates him all in one. She can see Sam’s wide eyes and pale face.

She pushes past him and races from the hall entering her chambers. She feels down to her stomach pressing her hand to it. She promises to love her babe. She promises to be good to them. Even if she wasnt so angry with Willlas she still wouldn't want to tell him. He who doesn't want her child. Well he will have no choice. He will just have to accept it. She hopes Sam won’t say anything and when Willas doesn’t come banging on the door she knows he hasn’t. She falls upon the bed and cries.


	38. Chapter 38

Willas:  
She is beautiful his wife. In a way that he doesn’t quite believe. She was right about the dragonglass it shines in her hair in a way that makes her look otherly, like she doesn’t belong to this world. Like she is more. He has seen the women around the tables looking to the pieces she wears with at first disgust but now it has turned to jelousy. His wife may be the most beautifuly dressed woman in westeros, perhaps the queen would get that one. If only his could wear a crown he is sure she would look a picture of beauty and grace and every bit a queen. He would tell her that but she still refuses to speak to him so he just watches her forlorn. She has accepted all his gifts and even worn some of them but she still acts like she hates him. 

His wife stands from the table for the third night in a row. Just when the roast deer comes to the table. She’s never had a problem with roast deer but now it makes her ill it seems. It worries him as his wife hardly eats anymore. He sighs thinking about how odd Lyanna’s behavior has been. He thinks about how odd the emotions had been rolling off her and how she was being careful now not training or riding too fast. His head spins and he stands from the table abruptly running after his wife. Oh, how he hopes he is wrong. He didn’t want one before he certainly doesn’t now. He finds her in her rooms heaving over a chamber pot. She stands when she’s done and takes a drink of water from a glass. 

“Yes husband.” She states without emotion and he wonders how she can do that. How she can look at him and feel nothing when even a glimpse of her has his heart thudding.

“You need to see a Maester.” He tells her walking to her. 

“No.” She tells him and he grows angry. 

“Yes, you do.” He states grabbing her arm but she rips away from him. 

“No, I do not my Lord.” She replies with a hiss. 

“Your ill.” He responds wondering if that is truly what is wrong or if it is what he scarce believes.

“I’m not ill I’m with child.” She tells him her voice flat and his heart jumps.

He stands there gaping at her. He had thought of the possibility. His mind was not foolish and he knew it possible but he doesn’t want this and he knows she knows it. He loves the idea of Lyanna swelling with his child but not now. Not for a few years at least. Time for him to fix what is wrong and then have her to himself. Not when she hates him so. Not when she won’t even touch him. He knows why and he thinks back to that moment filled with shame. A horrible thought crosses his mind. If she knows there is a babe that would mean she would have already had to been with child. He could have hurt the child. Suddenly he is the one who feels ill. He might not want this babe out of fear and selfishness but he doesn’t want to hurt it. He could never, that child inside her is part of her, part of him. 

“Lyanna.” He states going to her and holding her face in his hands. She doesn’t respond. She never does anymore. 

“Lyanna. I am so sorry. Lyanna you can’t possibly hate me more than I hate myself. I’ll spend every day of my life making it up to you I swear.” He tells her with conviction and she stares into his eyes. 

“I don’t hate you. I love you. I just can’t look at you right now. You’re not the same. You’re not my Willas anymore. My Willas never would have hurt me and you hurt me Willas! Just I miss him. I miss him so much.” She starts to cry and he doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t realize how badly he had hurt her. He thought she was angry because he had been physical, he didn’t understand psychological damage he had done. 

“Okay. Okay. He’s here. He’s here. I’m sorry He’s here. I will never hurt you again. Never understand never I swear.” He swears to her. 

“You said that before, I believed you before.” His wife cries and it breaks his heart. It breaks his entire being open and he starts to cry as well. 

“I love you. I messed up. I got angry. I will never take my anger out on you again. Never. I promise.” He reaches out for her. Lyanna hiccups and stares at him. 

“You won’t if you ever do, I’ll go back north and you won’t be able to stop me.” She tells him and he nods understanding. 

“Okay. Okay.” He states and she flies into his arms. They snake around her and he finally feels whole. He’s spent three weeks without her next to him. Three weeks of torture. He will not do it again. Never. He won’t hurt her again. He can’t afford to. It would break him. Fully realizing what he had done to her made him sick and horrified. He loves her. He does. He will show her again. He will make her happy again. He will be worthy of her again.


	39. Chapter 39

Lyanna:  
Willas was going to drive her nuts. Her husband was back at least what she felt of him was back. She still had nightmares about what he did to her but she was trying to forgive him. Trying and succeeding. She loved him too much to stay angry. But how was she to deal with how he now kept her wrapped as if a fragile gift. 

She was laying upon the bed for the fourth time this week. Willas was hovering behind the man worry on his face. She had woken feeling ill once more and Willas for all his faults was trying so hard to do right by her and therefore was terrified that she had become ill once more. He was terrified that something was wrong with their babe. 

“She is well my lord I would suggest some rest but she can walk about for some few hours.” The Maester whose name she has yet to learn, she really should know it by now. She was terrible at being a lady. The Maester leaves the room and she turns to her husband. 

“Now can we go to the tourney this is the last day of the joust and your sister is sure your brother will win and I couldn’t bare missing Loras’s victory.” She tells him and while she can see he is still worried he doesn’t deny her. 

Willas helps her to her seat of honor and she sits carefully. Willas’s hand rests carefully on her knee and she smiles at him. Things were getting back to normal and she loved him for it. He was calmer now more controlled and she thinks perhaps things happened for a reason. It will help them later on if he is less wild when it comes to her. The only thing that made him crazed seemed to be the matter of the babe. She knew he didn’t want it, that he resented the child already and that made her heart ache in sadness. She also knew however that he loved the child. Loved that it was part of her and she thought that was a start. She knew once the babe arrived and he saw that while they were affected her affection and time was still for him he would calm. As for their inner relationship. He had not touched her and she was glad of it. He wouldn’t because of the child and she knew it caused a great deal of his resentment and she could almost laugh at the stupidity of men. She also knew from his mind that he was afraid to touch her, afraid she might grow angry, afraid he might do something stupid and that saddened her. She honestly had no qualms about his hands upon her once again. Yes, it was slightly terrifying but she also knew he hadn’t really meant to hurt her and he had sworn he wouldn’t again so as long as he wasn’t horribly angry, she wasn’t afraid of his touch. There were many things she was apprehensive about with her husband now a days. Revealing their child for example, it was humorous how he was the one that wanted to hide her condition while she was most ready for everyone to know. The sooner the queen of thorns knew the better her conditions in the Tyrell household would be. 

The joust was about to start and she could see her goodfather bouncing in his seat and she couldn’t help but muffle a laugh. He was such a kind man really and she couldn’t help but like him. Stupid and easy to manipulate as he was, he was a good father and loved his children dearly. The horn sounded and Loras took off. He was riding Willas’s best mount one he named apples funnily enough. His first tilt went without incident his second he unseated the Lannister knight that had been his match and Willas’s father jumped to his feet clapping wildly. The crown of purple flowers is handed to Loras and she knows what is about to happen before it even does. Willas’s brother and her favorite of the family if she was going to pick one winks at her placing the crown on her head. She laughs and smiles. A year ago she would have been appalled by receiving the crown now it is fun and silly and she can’t help but find Loras a devil. He knew Margaery wanted this crown. Her goodsister was going to throw a fit truly. She could see Margaery’s glare from the corner of her eye. How dysfunctional this family is she sighs with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Willas:  
He looked over his shoulder at Lyanna. She was asleep next to him. They didn’t touch as much anymore and he missed it. He missed her and he knew it was his own fault but he couldn’t bare the space between them. His fingers reached out for her shoulder and he moved his body next to hers. He needed to hold her. Things were better now but he felt far away still. 

“Willas?” Lyanna breathed out half away. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed at her as she turned into him forcing him onto his back. Her feet tangled with his and her body pressed against his chest. She still slept bare beside him and it was tormenting. He knew he couldn’t touch her because of the babe and how he just was he didn’t know what to feel about his child. Happiness and yet anger flooded through him at the thought. 

“Willas?” Lyanna asked confused by his emotions. He knew she was upset about his reaction to their child. She wanted a babe badly and he couldn’t completely understand why but it was so and just because of that he was happy she was getting what so dearly wanted. 

“Its nothing love.” He tells her pressing a kiss to her crown. She sighs at the motion and he feels contentment run through her to him and it makes him feel warm inside. He wants her to feel content with him. 

“I love you.” She breathes out looking at him with her big doe eyes. She hasn’t said it since she screamed it at him when she was angry ten days ago when she told him she was carrying his babe. It burns through him straight to his heart. How afraid is he every moment of every day now that he has lost her love, that he isn’t worthy of it? How much he frets over her and how he can care for her better. He tries to not let the bond control him but he can’t help but need her, he can’t help but care for her more than himself. 

“I love you more.” He tells her with a smile and she shakes her head. He rubs circles into the skin of her hip and she sighs snuggling in closer to him. He is lucky they are bonded. Lucky she forgave him at all and he knows it.

“Why are people leaving so quickly, I would have thought Lord Renly would have stayed longer with us for Loras?” She questions and he is surprised Margaery hasn’t told her. 

“The king has called for his own tourney to honor your father.” He tells her and she sits up suddenly. He follows her confused by the pain that runs through her. 

“My father went to kingslanding? He agreed to be hand eventhough….” Her voice tapers off and she looks at him with such eyes so hopeful for him to contradict it. 

“Yes, your sister goes with him. Lady Sansa is to marry the crown prince.” He tells her and her breath falters. He understands, how this must hurt her. He reaches out for her. He thought she already knew it was not something he hid from her and she knew it she could feel his surprise that she wasn’t already aware. His body curls around her as a tear falls from her eye. She’s so emotional now, from one extreme to another and he knows such pain isn’t good for her, isn’t good for their child she loves so completely. 

“I didn’t know, I thought he would, after what the king did….” She just stumbles over words and he understands his body holding hers softly. He presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“The king is still the king. There must be a reason. I was there, I saw how upset your father was. He loves you Lyanna.” He tells him feeling her despair, feeling how worthless and unloved she feels. “Oh Lyanna you are so loved. I love you, more than anything even if I am shit at showing it sometimes.” She laughs softly at that in his arms. “Margaery loves you too and your sister Arya I know and your brother Robb and if you must that stupid squid you like so much. Even Loras and Garlan and my father adore you.” He tells her and she snuggles further into him but the feeling of worthless stays and he kisses her crown then her cheek and finally he reaches for her lips he hesitates but its Lyanna who rushes to him. Lyanna who clings so desperately to him. She needs to feel love he feels through her, she wants to feel cherished. He can do that. Doesn’t he already? Perhaps it isn’t enough. 

He hums into her mouth before pulling her down to lay on the bed once more. He sushes her cries as he unravels around her. He nose drags down her body. His lips leaving soft kisses to every part of her. He can feel her energy inside him and it surges forward. She needs him and how could he not. He cannot lye with her, not with his babe inside her and it drives him crazy but he can please he other ways. She looks at him oddly listening to some of his thoughts and he smiles settling between her thighs nosing them apart with his face. 

“Willas?” She half moans as he presses a kiss to her inner thigh. 

He hums in reply. She doesn’t need him to explain, he will show her. He will make her feel loved. He will worship her like she deserves. His tongue reaches out to meet her heat and Lyanna arches up into him with a mew. He licks into her and feels her pleasure course through him and its enough to make him hard and ready. If only he thinks softly trying to focus on his current task. She tastes not like he imagined but not bad either. In fact he finds he quite enjoys this and when her fingers curl into his hair he groans and can’t help but buck his hips into the bed. She comes undone on his tongue not long later and he feels pleasure so within him that his cock throbs. He licks into her continuing until she comes down from her high and looks at him. He moves from her thighs and presses a kiss to her belly. His child is there. His and he can just begin to feel the slight curve growing on her and it doesn’t help his condition. It doesn’t help him to know he has put a child inside her, no matter how annoyed it makes him half the time it brings out something primal and in the moment what he wouldn’t give to be inside her. But he can’t he would hurt his babe and Lyanna would never forgive him, never. Besides he’s surprised she allowed him to touch her this much after his behavior. 

Lyanna shakes her head above him and brings him up meeting his lips with hers. She’s determined he feels it but what he doesn’t know. Until he feels her fingers wrap around him and then he is choking his hips bucking into her hand so quickly he is sure it is obvious how lost he is for her. She just hums and strokes him once before lining him with her. No he thinks. No Lyanna. I could hurt you his brain screams but he is gone and when she arches into him he cant help the thrust his hips give out and his body hums as he feels her around him. She’s so wet, the most he’s ever felt and slipping inside her is easy and it makes him groan. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t be doing this but his hips move of their own volition. His body presses into her on its own until he feels Lyanna’s walls close around his member and he is straining above her. He can’t last not when she feels so good and he empties himself into her and his body collapses on top of her. He breathes for a moment before Lyanna’s thoughts come into his own mind. 

She can’t breathe. Her babe, she’s worried he’s crushing it and his entire body freezes before he’s clambering off her in horror. What has he done? He could have hurt his child, he was not very careful either he was as rough a lover as he always is and he knows his wife feels better now, feels loved but what has he done. He needs the Maester. He rolls from the bed quickly and searches for his trousers. Lyanna sits up from the bed as he leaves and she is confused. 

“Willas, what are you doing?” She asks him and he is cursing himself. What will she do if he has hurt her child? He knows how important it is to her. How she craves to hold her own babe. She must hear him because she is standing slowly and cupping his cheek her lips reaching up for his. He moves away. He can’t get caught up in her, he needs to make sure his child is alright. He pulls trousers from his chest and Lyanna catches his hands in her own. 

“I asked the Maester.” She tells him and he frowns asked him what? “Asked if it would hurt the babe to be with you. He told me if you were careful that it would be fine. No harm. Just the strain might prove too tiring for me so I should try and make sure I am not getting too much exercise.” She tells him and he breathes out a sigh of relief. Still he wants the Maester to make sure. She shakes her head at him. “Later.” She tells him bringing him to the bed and pulling him next to her. Its so nice to hold her again. To be allowed to touch her. He will never do anything that would make it not so, never. No he would be a good matched to her he was determined. She hums in response. 

“Willas, you are the best mate I could ask for. Foolish and too emotional but its alright, I love you.” She tells him and he presses a kiss to her neck. He loves her more and she laughs at his thought shaking her head.


	41. Chapter 41

Lyanna:  
Her fingers were shaking and she couldn’t stop them. It was daunting holding a family meeting like this. Willas had finally agreed to tell the family about her child. The Maester assured her she was past most stages where women miscarry. Nearly into her fourth month. The queen of thorns enters and her shaking grows worse. She hears Willas in her head trying to calm her as his hand draws circles into her thigh. The stress wasn’t good for her babe. 

“Well Willas? What is it?” His grandmother bites out and Lyanna wants to roll her eyes. As much as she actually respects the queen of thorns she drives her absolutely bonkers. Lyanna looks to Willas as he clears his throat. 

“Lyanna is with child.” He tells the room and his father stands suddenly excitement taking over his bones. But it isn’t Willas’s father she is watching no its Margaery and the queen of thorns. 

Margaery looks almost sympathetically at Willas and she wants to huff. She knew he didn’t want a child then. She knows everything. The queen of thorns is looking with no emotion at all. 

“How many moons?” The elder woman asks and she decides to reply. 

“Nearly four.” She responds and she can see a little flicker in the queen of thorns eyes. 

Is that approval she wonders? She hopes it is. How desperately she wishes for it to be. WIllas’s father is now talking about balls and feasts in honor of the child and Willas is trying to get him to see reason but she doubts he will. No his father will want to celebrate which is all the more reason she cannot allow herself to lose this child. No, her son, it must be a son, while the queen of thorns loves her grandaugher and would love Willas’s daughter she doesn’t want her child taken from her. If her child is a girl the queen of thorns will raise her like she did Margaery to be her prodigy. She doesn’t want that for her daughter. She looks around the room again and sees Willas’s father hugging him and Willas awkwardly standing. She understands now why he didn’t want to tell them. They are all happy and excited for him and he, he doesn’t know what he feels yet. She knows he will change when he see’s their child she knows it but its hard for her. It really is. She is scared and confused and she was looking to Willas to be her rock in this and he can’t be. So she is floundering. He will come to understand why she wants this child. He will learn to love their babe.


End file.
